Novia por contrato
by NayrAdg21
Summary: Alguna vez has pensado fingir ser la novia de alguien mas por dinero?
1. Chapter 1

Nunca sabia como peinar mi cabello tenia vida propia, para Annie era siempre tan fácil pues el suyo era liso y brillantemente azabache que contrastaba con su tés blanca, en cambio yo estaba llena de pecas y mi cabello.. resoplé por enésima vez, tan rubio que me hacía parecer aun mas pálida, mis ojos parecían hundidos entre mis ojeras y un par de aceitunas que ponía en blanco al tratar de hacerme una coleta

\- Candice deja de insistir tu cabello es hermoso - grito mi Flatmates desde el pasillo del departamento que compartíamos hacia 2 años

\- Dame un minuto Ann - y así fue como igual que siempre me arregle el uniforme con una mueca y desistí haciéndome un moño a lo alto, total los pacientes no notarían mi cabello en la madrugada

Cuando salí ella estaba impresionante, con un vestido ceñido y la boca pintada como una fresa, iría con sus amigas de fiesta, yo nunca podía ir si no tenia turno estaba agotada durmiendo, decia que trabajaba demasiado y que me haría vieja pronto, pero para mí lo más importante era conservar mi beca, hacia poco más de cinco años que estudiaba medicina y aun no había podido terminarla, era una enfermera titulada aspirante a medico que trabajaba turnos dobles para poder pagar la universidad, a decir verdad la matricula era tan costosa que ni con media beca podía sustentarla, mis créditos universitarios estaban agotados y si no lo lograba este mismo año no lo haría más adelante, hacia más de dos que debí terminarla, el rector de la facultad me había advertido que de no matricularme por completo cancelando los aranceles pendientes ese año perdería mi beca y con ella un año más de estudio, mis posibilidades de terminar mi carrera eran cuesta arriba y se volverían imposibles sin esa gran ayuda, mis problemas no acababan allí, estaba trabajando demás, físicamente estaba llegando a mi limite y lo sabía, mentalmente era un desastre estudiando de a ratos en la hora de mi almuerzo o en mi poco tiempo libre, generalmente un libro se quedaba durmiendo en mi pecho, no podía mas, no lograría nada pero tampoco veía otra solución.

Estaba en mi segundo turno cuando me avisaron que el director del hospital, el jefe médico de piso y la jefe de enfermeras querían verme y eso solo significaba una cosa, nada podía ir peor, cerré los ojos antes de entrar a la oficina y respire profundamente, mirarlos allí tan serios no ayudaba a calmar mis nervios aunque no dejaba jamás que se me notaran, tomé asiento ante el jurado para escuchar prácticamente lo que sospechaba, me echarían.

\- Candice, te hemos citado aquí por una razón, ya conversamos y barajeamos posibilidades, eres una excelente enfermera - aquí viene - pero has tomado turnos dobles por casi un año y tienes dos años y medio sin solicitar tus vacaciones, sin embargo se nota a simple vista que debes descansar, no permitiremos que un profesional tan capacitado se nos marchite en nuestras propias narices - movió hacia mí un documento sobre la mesa - dos meses de vacaciones pagadas para que descanses, tomes tu matricula en la universidad y regreses dispuesta, en algunos meses mas te tendremos como residente y queremos que sea con toda tu energía, esto no es debatible

\- Pero...director, necesito los turnos extra... descansare una semana y volveré como nueva - trate de mediar

\- Lo lamento mucho Candice es una decisión tomada si quieres permanecer trabajando en este hospital

Puse mi mejor cara y me despedí derrotada, llegue a casa y literalmente caí sin ningún pensamiento sobre el sofá, ni siquiera llegue a mi cama, debí admitir que tenían razón, la buena noticia era que no me habían despedido, la mala que dos meses de vacaciones mas mis ahorros no pagarían la matricula de todo un año. Cuando desperté estaba todo oscuro y tenía una manta encima, debió haber sido Annie, el reloj de la pared marcaban las 11:35 y ella no estaba, por supuesto era sábado estaría de fiesta en algún lugar con sus amigas, no quería pensar demasiado, tome una larga ducha, me puse mi simpática pijama de ositos y me volví a dormir. Por la mañana me prepare un café bien cargado y me senté a ordenar mis posibilidades, pero no se me ocurría nada simplemente me quede mirando un punto fijo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿que haces aquí hoy no tienes que trabajar? - pregunto Annie bostezando sirviéndose una poco de café

\- Me echaron

\- ¿Qué?, se sentó como un rayo a mi lado y me miro con preocupación - ¿por qué? ¿inyectaste a alguien en una costilla en lugar de su trasero? - rió, pero al ver mi cara comprendió que no me parecía chistoso

\- Me dieron dos meses de vacaciones

\- Que exagerada eres yo estaría feliz de vacaciones creo que eres a única persona en el planeta que se deprime por estar libre

\- No estoy libre Annie estoy en problemas, sabes bien que tengo que pagar esa matricula, que tengo que titularme o perderé la beca y allí si nunca sucederá - estaba alterada ella parecía no ver la dificultad de aquello - no puedo solicitar mas créditos estudiantiles, no tengo más dinero y lo necesito - enterré la cabeza en mis manos y lloriquee

\- Se lo importante que esto es para ti Candice y lo siento mucho, siento no poder ayudarte, ni si quiera tengo ahorros

\- No te estoy pidiendo esa ayuda, solo comprensión, si no trabajo no generare dinero - hubo un pequeño silencio en el que ambas parecíamos pensar con la velocidad de la luz

\- Consigue un empleo, toma las vacaciones como algo bueno, te las pagaron y te dieron carta abierta para conseguir un empleo estos dos meses que te genere mas así podrás completar para pagar la matrícula - ella parecía haber solucionado mi problema con aquella sonrisa enorme

\- ¿Que empleo? soy enfermera no me pagaran de que lo que gano en el hospital tiene que ser uno que diariamente me de ganancias...

\- Mi amiga Romina ¿la recuerdas? - no tenía idea pero asentí - su tío trabaja en el Millenials Hill y nos contó que buscaba a una chica para atender la barra de noche

Puse los ojos en blanco, ese hotel era no de cinco estrellas era algo así como de diez, solo pasar frente a él te hacía sentir pobre, la gente que iba allí de todo el país no pisaban el suelo, bueno quizá exageraba pero esa era mi impresión

\- Es perfecto Candice, ¿sabes cuánto dinero harías en propinas?, ellos dan el billete de 100 como limosna, por las mañanas puedes estudiar mientras tanto, además estas acostumbrada a esos turnos - se levanto como un resorte sin esperar mi respuesta y busco su teléfono - le marcare en seguida

La verdad no tenía otra idea, no podía ser tan difícil y necesitaba esas propinas limosna, me deje caer con la cabeza colgando del sofá y mi pensamiento mas recurrente era el mismo haría lo que fuera por matricular mi último año, quizá era bueno aun así dos meses para reunir una cantidad como esa siendo solo bartender... quizá debería buscarme otro empleo por las mañanas, repetí en mi mente.. ¿lo que sea? tampoco el extremo... ¿cual sería el límite?

\- ¡Lista! está arreglado, esta noche veras al tío de mi amiga - me extendió el papelito en donde anotó los datos, aquí está todo.. la dirección, su nombre y la hora en la que te espera - cruzó los dedos - tengo el presentimiento que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar tu matricula, cuando empieces a ganar como médico me lo agradeces, ahora voy a arreglarme, saldré con John esta tarde

\- ¿Quien es John? ¿no salías con un tipo llamado Vicent?

\- Eso es historia, a John lo conocí anoche

\- Annie... ¿como puedes salir con un tipo que conociste una noche en un bar?

\- Haciéndolo y si no me gusta sin alcohol en la sangre no lo veré mas, ese es el punto, tu deberías salir con alguien, esa cara de muerta viviente te la quitaría un buen...

\- ¡Annie..! eso solo se me quitará cuando reafirme mi beca para mi último año, pase la prueba y entre al hospital finalmente como residente

\- ¡Como digas! - se dio la vuelta contoneándose mientras yo mire el papel, esperaba poder conseguir ese empleo

Llegue puntual, ese hotel era realmente impresionante, tenía mi mejor traje muy ejecutivo como si el empleo fuera de gerente, quería causar la mejor impresión, recogí mi cabello rebelde como siempre y cruce las puertas de cristal giratorias, apenas eran las seis de la tarde, todo parecía chapado en oro y cristal, los muebles aterciopelados la hermosa araña con montones de brillantes girando, para mí lo más extravagantemente lujoso, las recepcionistas eran jóvenes y agradables, muy bonitas, hablaban de forma educada y correcta con un tono de voz perfecto, me indicaron un puerta a la izquierda que daba al bar, como describir ese lugar sin decir wow!, todo de cristal con un mostrador de un caoba brillante y detrás cientos de copas y vasos hermosos con las mejores bebidas del mundo en exhibición, el salón era enorme, con butacas y sofás algunos apartados para privacidad otros en el centro con vista hacia la calle ninguno hacia la barra, de fondo sonaba el jazz en vivo, solo habían dos personas bebiendo mientras leían, gire a la barra y un hombre limpiaba cuidadosamente una hiera de vasos no era tan mayor así que no estaba segura de que fuera el tío de la amiga de Annie, me acerque

\- En que puedo servirle señorita? ¿un Gin Tonic o quiza Martini, Chardonnay_**, **_Champagne cheval-Blanc o algún coctel? - tenía toda su atención en mis ojos era tan intimidante como halagador de cierta forma como si fuera una joya con una sonrisa imperceptible entre la amabilidad y el respeto con un toque de picardía, además no estaba nada mal, vestía de corbata y una impoluta camisa blanca que no escondía ni un poco sus brazos bien trabajados en un gimnasio

\- ¡No! bueno me gustaría un poco de cada uno - respondí nerviosa - nunca los he probado para ser sincera - sonreí - solo busco a Don Diego

\- Eres Candice supongo, te espera en la oficina pequeña del fondo - y continuo haciendo su trabajo sin mirarme, como si hubiese perdido el valor, ¿así debería atender yo?

El caballero que encontré si parecía ser Don Diego, regordete de traje y sonriente, lo primero que note fue su mirada entera sobre mí, luego hablo de lo que debería hacer justo como lo hizo el maniquí de la barra, me hizo varias preguntas personales como si tenía esposo o hijos, pareció complacido de mi negativa y sin mas fue a un pequeño deposito detrás de la pared y me entrego un traje perchado

\- Comienzas ya Candice me urgía una chica como tú educada, inteligente y linda para la barra, vienen mas caballeros que damas por aquí, ponte esto y ven a verme enseguida - estaba atónita, me indico donde quedaba el baño y donde podría dejar mis cosas

¡No lo podía creer!, repase en mi mente el pago por noche y el aproximado en propinas generales que compartía a mitad con León el hombre hermoso de la barra y las que conseguiría personalmente con los caballeros solo por una excelente atención, según don Diego eran muy generosas, comencé a sacar cuentas y trabajando durante dos meses así aun me faltaría dinero, ya lo sospechaba y aunque pagaban muy bien la matrícula parecía siempre inalcanzable. Me mire al espejo, llevaba una camisa abotonada hasta el cuello con un lazo del color de la corbata de León, burdeos, y una falda del mismo tono, muy corta, quizá Don Diego se equivoco en la talla que ni siquiera me preguntó, trate de bajarla pero seguía siendo corta, parece que no solo vendería tragos sino algo visual solo si me desplazaba por las mesas ya que desde la barra estaba resguardada, ¿como había cambiado de uniforme de un extremo a otro por dinero?, sonreí, era temporal y daría lo mejor de mí como siempre, sería una historia que contar.

\- Estas casi perfecta - sonrió Don Diego al verme - suéltate el cabello por favor - dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo y me sentía mas que incomoda

\- Mi cabello es algo salvaje, no debería estar suelto - traté en vano de insistir dejarlo como estaba - aun así el chasqueo la lengua y me pidió que lo hiciera, lo deje caer hasta la espalda y lo agite para darle cierta forma

\- ¡Excelente! - te quedaras así, pareces una tierna leoncita así que ya tengo a mi León y mi Leona - rió y aunque trate de reír con el parecieron quejidos

* * *

**Como no puedo dejar de escribir aqui estoy de nuevo! como siempre utilizando a mis personajes favoritos para darle vida a una aventura mas que una historia, mi vida y rutina han cambiado pero mis ganas de escribir no, esta historia no sera tan larga por el tiempo que tengo para poder escribir y subir capítulos así que en cuanto pueda estare subiendo esta semana y la otra... un abrazo enorme y espero que me acompañen como siempre**


	2. Chapter 2

Había aprendido que el trato hacia un cliente y un paciente eran como dos polos opuestos y a la vez tan similares, la clase alta ni te notaba, a menos que quisieran algo de ti, pero en general no reparaban en tu presencia, era algo casi tan absurdo que ponía a prueba la paciencia, dos semanas habían sido una eternidad, extrañaba los pasillos silenciosos del hospital, ellos necesitaban de ti tu presencia era un alivio, parecía que todos esos personajes engalanados se creían de mejor especie, pretendían que adivináramos lo que querían sin hablar y cuando lo hacían te trataban como su servicio privado, me mordía la lengua para no mandarlos hasta un rincon inexistente del mundo, en muchas ocasiones llegaba a casa vociferando lo idiotas que son o juzgando su trato despectivo y concluía que era muy fácil todo para ellos no tenían los problemas de la gente común, los míos eran exclusivamente por dinero a ellos les sobraba, habían caballeros que me miraban de forma discretamente indecente y me daban propinas enormes las cuales agradecía con una sonrisa, pero en la vida obtendrían mas de mi la idea era realmente repugnante, cada noche se me hacia mas difícil, sonreír y servir tragos, sí señor, si señora, como guste y ordene, era terrible con los tragos.. preparándolos a veces ponía mas agua y azúcar que bebida, dormía muy poco, estudiaba hasta la tarde y luego me iba a trabajar, la única noche libre era en domingo, tenía casi el mismo ritmo del hospital y estaba más agotada.

Ese martes en la noche había poca gente en el hotel y una lluvia descomunal inundaba las calles, se escuchaba como se caía el cielo y se veía muy bien desde allí, ni en la calle ni en el bar había un alma, León se fue a acomodar la bodega y Don Diego se había ido temprano a casa diciéndonos que dejáramos todo listo porque nos tenía regalos, dijo que era nuestro bono, aunque yo esperaba dinero vi como León sonrió y comentaba que llamaría a su novia, se trataba de cerrar temprano y disfrutar de una habitación hasta la mañana, pensé en el enorme jacuzzi que tendría y me pareció excelente merecía una noche de descanso, limpie la barra y ordene los vasos de la vitrina mientras le sacaba un poco de polvo, a mi mente llego una canción, aprovechando que no había nadie más que yo comencé a cantarla mientras bailaba y limpiaba al mismo tiempo, fue uno de esos momentos liberadores de estrés

\- ¿Sirven tragos? porque no puedo disfrutar un espectáculo sin un buen whisky - me detuve en el acto y cerré los ojos con una mueca, se suponía que no había nadie

Cuando giré un hombre, rubio, de traje oscuro con unos ojos azules muy claros de mirada penetrante repetía un movimiento con su mano sobre la mesa evidentemente indicando que quería su trago, me mordí la lengua una vez más para no decirle que su comportamiento era infantil y serví lo que pidió colocándolo justo donde lo quería, sin dejar de mirarme lo bebió de un trago y lo arrastro hacia mí, ya sabía que quería otro, obedecí

\- ¿qué hay del baile? - alzo una ceja, toda su actitud era extraña

\- Pensé que no había nadie, lo siento mucho

\- Ahora estoy yo puedes seguir haciendo tu show - la forma irónica como lo dijo hizo que me hirviera la sangre además se le notaban los tragos demás

\- Ya dije que lo sentía y usted con esta lluvia debería irse a casa - me extendió nuevamente el vaso vació mientras se tambaleaba solo un poco

\- ¿Por que te preocupa la lluvia?

\- Es muy temprano para haber bebido tanto señor todos están en sus casas con sus familias - trate de ser amable y el se solo resopló

\- ¿Te llevo a algún lado? - me exploto la cabeza, ¿quien creía que era?

\- No necesito que me lleve y debería irse o llamare a el encargado para que lo saque, no me parecen graciosas sus insinuaciones aborrecibles y menos de un hombre tan antipático

\- De pronto sin mas soltó una carcajada yo estaba encegueciendo de la rabia - ¿Antipático?, solo quise ser un caballero, soy un caballero distinguidísimo - no paraba de reír

\- y un Déspota - ya vamos a cerrar - trate de tenerle paciencia y volví a insistir - Discúlpeme señor pero es mejor que vuelva a su habitación si se hospeda acá

\- No soy ciego veo que va a cerrar y no quería interrumpir su baile señorita - miro con dificultad mi gafete dorado - Candice... tengo un auto, por su seguridad también un chofer y mi chofer un paraguas, no me preocupa como a usted un poco de agua y si cree que voy a propasarme puede estar tranquila no es mi tipo

\- Eso hizo el efecto de ofenderme aun mas - le quite el vaso casi lleno y frente a sus ojos lo derramé por completo en el desagüe, guarde la botella - no mas bebida para usted señor... lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.. - Imbécil... estoy obligada a servirle pero irá a su cuenta cada que elija un trago mas para el desagüe

Me miró atónito sin dejar de sonreírme, quizá eso me costaría mi empleo, pero me dio un gusto que me relajo bastante aunque su presencia seguía siendo incomoda, las puertas se abrieron y una mujer hermosa con un vestido negro cruzo modelando directamente hacia el hombre que tenía en frente lo rodeo con sus brazos besando su cuello, se había puesto mas que incomodo para mí era obvio que hacían ambos en el hotel, me aleje como si no existieran, ella beso su boca un rato murmuraron cosas y luego que él le dio dinero, se despidió

\- ¿Puedes servirme agua? - estaba de acuerdo - dormiré aquí hoy ella se ha llevado mi chofer y mi paraguas ya que me rechazaste

\- Tengo entendido que hay muchas habitaciones y ahora entiendo también su tipo de mujeres - no pensé que me había escuchado, pero lo hizo porque rió

Mi teléfono sonó insistentemente y al ver que era Annie a esa hora me asusté, cuando lo conteste ella estaba en un sitio muy ruidoso, trate de escuchar mientras mi corazón se aceleraba

\- Annie... hola... ¿pasa algo? ¿en donde estas?... Annie

\- No voy a llegar saldré de viaje a primera hora con Christopher

\- Annie... ¿Quién demonios es Christopher... en donde estas...?

\- No te preocupes.. - estaba al borde, ya antes había desaparecido al punto que pensé que le había sucedido algo

\- ¿Que no me preocupe..? ¡por Dios Annie! hasta cuando tendrás esta vida que aunque parezca buena sabes que es miserable, ya no tienes 20 años madura, ve a casa consigue un mejor empleo, ¡lee un libro que se yo! se una adulta enfrenta la vida y deja de salir con cuanto idiota te pase por el frente, nunca conseguirás a alguien que te ame de verdad así, me parto la espalda trabajando hay un millonario imbécil aquí y tu me llamas a estas horas borracha, ¡está lloviendo a cantaros ve a casa ahora! - colgué pateando el suelo y fui consciente que me había excedido... ese hombre era un cliente y probablemente por quien me despedirían y Annie... creo que fui muy dura, las horas que le debía a mi cuerpo cargaban mi mente, necesitaba ese jacuzzi

\- Creo que tienes unos pequeños problemas - mencionó y yo suspire avergonzada

\- Mis problemas un hombre como usted no los entendería - me miro unos largos segundos

\- ¿Por que no?

\- Porque son de dinero y eso no es un problema para ninguno de los que esa del otro lado de esta barra, sin embargo les hace fácil minimizarlos

\- ¿Cuanto te pagan aquí?, la propina no debe estar mal aunque si tratas a todos con ese carácter..

. Dije que lo sentía

\- ¿Trabajarías para mí? - fue mi turno de reír

\- por qué no va a dormir lo necesita

\- Usted también al parecer. Si trabaja para mi triplicare su salario más propinas del mes en este lugar

\- Me hizo pensar, ¿porque siquiera lo pensaba? era muy raro - ¿que clase de trabajo? - me ganó la curiosidad

\- De Acompañante

\- Usted es un verdadero imbécil, no soy ninguna mujerzuela como esas a las que acostumbra, ni lo sueñe, ¡no lo besare ni me acostare con usted está claro!

\- No involucra sexo, ni siquiera tiene que besarme Candice, solo aparentar, acompañarme a algunos cocteles y pasearse de mi brazo, también de día y en casa, solo tendrá que hacerme compañía, es simple y si no le parece justo el pago usted ponga el precio

\- ¿Ahora me trata de usted?

\- Soy un hombre de negocios, esto es serio - volví a reír

\- ¿Por que quiere mi compañía? puede tener a la mujer que quiera - aquella conversación era descabellada, pero de alguna manera parecía tener sentido

\- Corrección, no puedo tener a la mujer que quiero, puedo tener a cualquier mujer incluso a usted

\- Me volvió a hervir la sangre que facilidad tenia para alterarme, su soberbia me subía la bilis a la garganta no nos llevaríamos bien ¿y aun así quería mi compañía? los millonarios estaban todos locos - Por que cree que aceptaría algo como eso si usted no me cae ni remotamente bien y no sé quién es, ni por que querría que fingiera si claramente como dice puede conseguir a todas, incluso con su arrogancia

\- Fácil, una mujer como usted sincera y transparente que está bajo un contrato es mejor que una interesada que me haga creer que me quiere no necesito que me convenzan a mi sino a los demás, tómelo como un juego o capricho da igual, todas quieren es a mi dinero

\- yo no quiero SU dinero y esto me esta pareciendo muy inusual - me cruce de brazos, sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y anoto algo en la servilleta, luego la extendió hacia mi

\- Abrí los ojos y parpadee con eso podría pagar la matrícula y los aranceles era lo único en lo que podía pensar, lo inusual y extraño parecía posible podría considerarlo así que si aquello era una broma podía ser igual de graciosa - solo podría por un mes así probaría si funciona no dos años y habrán normas, nada físico ente nosotros

\- le pagaré eso por mes - lo miré casi en estado de shock - evidentemente la gente con dinero no sabe que hacer con él, puede donarlo a una causa y dejar de comprar personas

\- Necesito alguien que me acompañe y que aparente ante todos incluso mi familia que es mi novia, haremos reglas y un contrato con un abogado, a mi si me cae muy bien - guardo su bolígrafo y sacó una tarjeta negra con letras doradas - llámeme mañana - se termino su agua y salió del lugar como si nada yo aun sostenía su tarjeta en mi mano

\- ¡Lista para cerrar! - León me saco de pronto de mi embeleso debatiéndome entre si aquello había pasado o no, fue extraño y después de un rato no lo tome en serio

Esa habitación... y ese Jacuzzi parecían la gloria, tener dinero debía sentirse así literalmente estar en una nube relajada todo el tiempo, había champagne en un pequeño refrigerador y por unas horas me sentí tranquila, le di varias vueltas a aquella tarjeta mientras el agua caliente y el jabón perfumado hacían de sedante. Tome mi telefoneo y active el buscador... William Albert Andrew CEO Industrial IEM había escuchado antes de esa compañía, era la base de otras nacionales e internacionales basadas en implementos tecnológicos, no podía creer que ese hombre que no era tan viejo era su dueño, medite demasiado lo que había pasado, sus palabras... pero lo único que mi mente no apartaba era la posibilidad de pagar por completo mi matricula y solo por acompañarlo y fingir, era raro pero al fin y al cabo era un empleo, no era indecente y tampoco parecía real, quizá estaba casado y tenía problemas con su esposa y yo me metería en un lío, hablo de un contrato y no pasaría nada por probar. Chasquee la lengua era una locura

A la mañana siguiente desperté entre plumas, que distinto despertar entre tanta comodidad aunque afuera era un día gris y húmedo, llegue a casa sonriente y Annie estaba allí, recordé todo lo que le había dicho en la madrugada, me sentí muy mal

\- Hola.. Siento mucho lo que te dije anoche estaba... tenia...

\- Si ya lo sé.. y Candice.. lo que me dijiste se que tienes razón, soy un desastre tengo 28 y aún sigo actuando como una tonta, te miro y eres increíble con todo lo que te ha costado tus estudios más tu trabajo, no ha sido fácil para ti y quisiera ser un poco como tú, de hecho voy a empezar por enderezar todo esto, nunca conseguiré a alguien de verdad en un bar con tragos encima, dejare de salir los fines de semana y seré un adulto, te lo prometo - se levanto del sillón y me abrazo fuerte - ahora me voy a trabajar, que duermas bien

Me dejo sola y pensativa quizá no fue tan mala esa descarga, recordé al hombre y me di a la tarea de investigarlo un poco mas, con su simple nombre aparecieron reportajes y fotos de toda clase, era el hijo del que convirtió una gran empresa de tecnología en un imperio y ahora se encargaba él, ¿quien no la conocía?, además del enorme edificio en el centro que era un atractivo arquitectónico de la ciudad, estuvo casado con una actriz y comprometido con una modelo, le conocieron infinidades de mujeres y entonces me pregunte si no sería Gay, quizá les pago a todas y al vencer su contrato solo la reemplazaba, pero lo había visto con esa mujer en la noche y no me parecía que le gustaran los hombres, tal vez era un enfermo que le gustaba comprar personas, de todas maneras no averiguaría nada de eso por la red, esa tarde tampoco me concentre en estudiar, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad y no sabía si era más mi curiosidad o el hecho de que con aquel empleo solo por fingir un mes a su lado pagaría todo un año de mi carrera y me permitiría dejar de ser enfermera para al fin convertirme en residente era lo que había deseado por años, tomé aire profundamente busque su tarjeta y marque... sin anestesia al segundo timbre contestó

\- Hola Candice - eso me acelero el corazón, pensé que me contestaría una secretaria o tendría que recordarle que me había dado su tarjeta y en lugar de eso...

\- ¿Como sabes quién es?

\- Escuché su risa al otro lado del teléfono - no le doy mi tarjeta a nadie que no tenga ya registrado en mi teléfono, ¿puedes venir en un par de horas?

\- ¿ir a donde?

\- a Mi oficina, tendré todo listo

\- ¿Como crees que se donde esta tu oficina si no te conozco..?

\- Te di mi tarjeta, te espero - sin más colgó

\- Imbécil - murmuré

* * *

**Nenas... me alegra mucho saber de ustedes también y de las expectativas que tienen con esta historia voy a subir cada noche hasta que termine no me extendere en capitulos que no podre terminar... ustedes que creen harian algo asi? un megaabrazo**


	3. Chapter 3

Aun así entes de ir a trabajar esa noche fui a ese edificio, no estaba segura si simplemente para confirmar todo aquello tan singular que ofrecía un posible empleo que pagaría mi matricula o simplemente para seguir satisfaciendo mi curiosidad sobre la extraña forma de aquel hombre de comprar una novia, al entrar le dije a la muy seria recepcionista a quien buscaba seguramente pensaría que estaba loca, ¿cómo voy a llegar a un empresa como esa buscando al dueño como a cualquier persona?, pero ella solo hizo una llamada y a los cinco segundos me indicaba el piso al que debía seguir, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y eran sin lugar a dudas todos ellos sus empleados, apenas se abrió el perfecto ascensor plateado la elegante mujer me sonrió y me guió por un pasillo hasta un salón en donde estaba otra secretaria, le pidió que me ofreciera algo de beber mientras esperaba y así lo hizo amablemente indicándome que el señor Andrew estaba reunido y que serian unos minutos, me negué a tomar algo y es que en realidad sentía un nudo en el estomago empecé a cuestionarme que hacia allí y por que había siquiera considerado algo tan ilógico y extraño como aquello, mis manos jugueteaban una contra la otra acusándome de loca por seguirle el juego a un desconocido, miré alrededor todo estaba tan silencioso y ordenado... estaba considerando en realidad fingir ser la novia de un millonario excéntrico todo por conseguir el dinero de mi beca, me pregunté si había llegado y sobrepasado mi limite, la presión que ejercía contra mi misma era demasiada para soportar, me estaba volviendo loca si no era que ya había cruzado la línea de la demencia, ¿como iba a creerme el cuento que un hombre así y además guapo tendría que pagar para que alguna mujer lo acompañara sin nada más y así de fácil?, me levante dispuesta a bajar de vuelta los 11 pisos y olvidar aquello, la secretaria me pregunto si no esperaría o si se me ofrecía algo mas, no podía ni hablar negué con la cabeza y no di mas de dos pasos cuando escuche mi nombre

\- Solo me pasa esto a mi - murmure en pensamientos sintiendo casi la misma vergüenza que la noche anterior cuando me descubrió bailando y cantando

\- Giré, junto a el había otro hombre de anteojos, cabello castaño y muy guapo, él si sonreía con simpatía y sin esperar se presentó - Hola, soy Stear.. lamento haberte robado un poco mas de tu tiempo era muy importante te lo aseguro - besó mi mano - señorita que tenga un buen día - asentí ni siquiera aun podía articular palabra

\- ¿Te ibas sin despedirte?, sería una pena llegar hasta aquí para tener que trabajar esta noche en el bar como siempre por propinas - la forma como decía las cosas seguía sin gustarme ni un poco - ¿vas a pasar o no?

\- Entré, de cualquier forma no dejaría que pensara que era una cobarde - ¿Quiero saber a qué viene todo esto?, ¿y como es que un hombre como usted hace este tipo de propuestas a las personas?

\- ¡A las personas no! - se sirvió un trago de Whisky - a ti... - me indico que tomara asiento, pero yo no quise así que rodeo su escritorio de vidrio en su enorme oficina y tomó asiento para después darle un sorbo a su trago - quiero responder todas tus preguntas, pero se haría además de tedioso muy largo este asunto, es muy fácil Candice ya te lo explique de forma general, solo serás mi compañía y fingirás ser mi novia, no darás entrevistas ni revelaras este trato a nadie, eso incluye a tus familiares y amigos, probaremos un mes y si es bueno se extenderá - sacó de un hermoso gabetero gris un documento - aquí está el contrato firmado por mi abogado y por mí como ves es legal, puedes leerlo con calma

\- Tengo una pregunta... ¿haces esto habitualmente? - lo mire con el ceño fruncido

\- Es la primera vez que hago un contrato de esta clase - ya te dije por que anoche

\- Supongo que eres un insoportable por ello las mujeres van y vienen tanto que hasta tienes que contratarlas - me supo a gloria ver como alzaba las cejas.. touché

\- No lo se... pero tu tendrás que soportarme será tu trabajo - Auch

\- Leí detenidamente cada párrafo y cada cosa a la que estaría o no sujeta. pero cada tanto levantaba la vista, el no dejaba de mirarme - ¿Eres Alcohólico?

\- Tomar un trago no es ser alcohólico, solo es el tercero hoy y estoy cansado

\- No Tenias que haber respondido NO por lo que supongo que estas muy cerca de serlo, no me gusta - alzo de nuevo una ceja y alejo el trago resonando en el vidrio

\- Para vender tragos eres muy reacia al alcohol, deberías estar más acostumbrada

\- ¿Quieres que sea siempre sincera contigo no es cierto? entonces deja de beber, solo te he visto dos veces y ambas con licor en la mano no habla bien de ti y no quiero acompañar a un alcohólico ni ver como se destruye - resoplo con una sonrisa y continúe mi lectura

En general estaba todo en orden no parecía tan descabellado al leerlo era como cuando trabaje cuidando ancianos, solo que a este que no era un abuelo no lo tocaría mas que ir de su brazo, especificó bastante bien lo que le dije la noche anterior, no sexo y no besos en la boca, solo eran apariencias, era muy sencillo habría comida incluida, transporte y... ¿Accesorios?

\- ¿Que quiere decir con Accesorios y apariencias personales?

\- Me gustaba más tu falda corta color vino y tu cabello suelto, te hacia lucir algo sexy, pero a los lugares que iré requiere mucha apariencia, así que iras a casas de moda para hacerte un armario para mi, vestidos para cocteles y cenas elegantes, joyas de las que más te gusten y salones de belleza, debes parecer toda una actriz ¿no crees?

\- ¿Si quieres una actriz porque no consigues una?

\- por que fingen hasta a solas y eso no lo haces tú, no sabes disimular, engañaras a todos haciéndoles creer que me quieres menos a mí y para serte franco eres bonita así de sencilla la ropa y accesorios solo te adornaran ante los demás

\- Bonita y Sencilla ya estaba entendiendo - ¿entonces lo que buscas es una chica común para no sentirte solo y poder aparentar ser normal, a veces, porque te cansaste de las modelos y las actrices?

\- Que buena forma de resumir Candice, además de que ninguna me diría cuando realmente estoy siendo un imbécil - lo mire fijamente y trague en seco - ¿Firmaras?

\- De verdad si rompemos el acuerdo de confiabilidad y de espacio personal..., es decir, ¿si hay algo mas entre nosotros me pagarías todo esto? - era el doble de lo acordado

\- Si, dejaste claro que no eres de esas mujeres y lo creo, pero si tú te atreves a seducirme perderás todo, si soy yo quien lo hago.. te pagaré y finalmente serás como las demás

\- ¿Puedo leerlo mejor en casa?

\- ¡No! es aquí y ahora o puedes olvidarlo

\- Una última pregunta... ¿Por que quieres que hasta tu familia crea que sales conmigo?

\- Pareció pensar un poco - quiero que todos vean que puedo tener a alguien real aunque no sea real, quizá inventaré una historia, algo romántico - rió para luego ponerse muy serio - siempre todos me complacieron, hice lo que quise, nadie contradice lo que ordeno o digo, en fin, todos me servían el trago y solo tú lo derramaste y tienes el coraje para llamarme alcohólico y exigir que no lo haga... - me quedé poco más que confundida aunque me quedaba claro, no sabía como explicarlo - También debes llenar una planilla normal para empleados, el seguro no se paga solo, allí me dejaras todos tus datos necesarios

Volví a mirar el contrato, no era un casado solo quería jugar, era un simple hombre que quería jugar a estar realmente acompañado, en el fondo me parecía algo triste, quizá fue un impulso firmar aquello, o su nivel de persuasión era de un nivel superior, no estaba segura que depararía, pero era una enfermera y así tomaría este trabajo, cuidaría de este hombre insoportable por lo menos un mes, pagaría la matricula y dejaría de servir tragos por ser una que los rechaza en un coctel lleno de estirados, por lo menos no era un anciano sería demasiado evidente mi interés por él, lo mire fijamente luego de firmar sin una palabra, se hizo un silencio raro entre los dos

\- Sera mejor que me vaya

\- ¿No trabajaras mas allí verdad? te pagaré este día... saco su billetera

\- No... está bien solo hablare con Don Diego, no quiero recibir ningún dinero que no haya ganado y eso será entre los dos

\- Nos vemos mañana - me entrego una tarjeta - es ilimitada y George te llevará, en la noche voy a presentarte con mucha gente y debes estar hermosa solo recuerda siempre tu contrato te hare llegar una copia por correo en menos de una hora

Me levanté sintiéndome muy extraña y caminé hacia la puerta él venía detrás de mí, tomo la perilla para abrirme y se acercó mucho, por primera vez estaba muy cerca, era alto obligándome a levantar la mirada - esta serán mis demostraciones de cariño ante los demás así no violamos nuestro acuerdo, beso mi frente despacio me sentía tan rara que no podía respirar con regularidad todo aquello era realmente impresionante, como sacado de alguna película de romance y era la chica tonta que terminaría enamorada de su jefe con el corazón roto, en ese mismo instante vi la realidad, solo me pagaría por ser su juguete nuevo y yo me conformaría con el hecho de terminar mis estudios salvando mi beca, no era su tipo ni él el mío demasiado arrogante, nos limitaríamos a el trabajo.

Todavía no podía creer lo demente que estaba al aceptar algo así, debía de estar muy desesperada por matricularme y conservar mi beca que le seguí el juego a un desconocido estrafalario, soy terriblemente pésima fingiendo y ahora ese era mi trabajo, me pasé todo el trayecto hasta el hotel dándole vueltas a los mismos aparentes 20 minutos que pase en esa oficina, ese hombre era bueno en lo que hacía porque me convenció muy rápido de firmar un contrato con él como una empleada más específicamente encargada de hacerle creer a todo su círculo entre familiares y amigos que teníamos una relación, me había vendido como un adorno a sus caprichos. Mi teléfono sonó solo para descubrir que me llegaba un correo bastante formal de la empresa de tecnología con mi contrato completo, detallado y notariado, resople, era tan extraño… finalmente me resigne a ello cada quien hacía con su dinero lo que le daba la gana y si ese hombre quería pagarme por aparentar ser su novia y no le hacíamos daño a nadie entonces estaba bien, yo necesitaba ese dinero. Don Diego lamentó que me fuera solo dos semanas después de haber empezado comentando que nunca le duraban las chicas bonitas, algún caballero siempre terminada llevándoselas, no sabía si ofenderme irónicamente era cierto aunque él no supiera la razón por la cual me iba, León sonrió de lado con esa mirada perversa y me dijo que sabía que no duraría mucho porque yo si había ido a una universidad y que esperaba que la experiencia hubiese valido la pena, le sonreí sin palabra alguna y salí de aquel lugar, al instante volvió a sonar mi teléfono con un mensaje "George pasara por ti mañana a las 2:00pm tenemos un coctel en la noche, espero ver a mi espectacular novia" pocas palabras que decían mucho, puse los ojos en blanco y registré su número "Jefe Imbécil"

\- ¿Que haces aquí? – Fue el recibimiento de Annie esa noche quien hacia la cena en pijama – ¿Cuando fue el último miércoles en la noche que pasaste aquí? No me digas que te despidieron!

\- No me despidieron.. – pensé un poco, no podía contarle "Acuerdo de confiabilidad" – me dieron la noche libre están remodelando el bar – me salió bien esa mentira, pareció creerlo

\- Bien! Al fin cenaremos juntas así me cuentas que tal ese trabajo y me cuentas mas de tal León

\- ¿¡León!? ¿… por qué quieres saber del? ¿Y como sabes su nombre?

\- Mi amiga me conto que esta para comérselo Grrr ¿es cierto?

\- Ay Annie… voy a darme una ducha y luego hablamos… - menee la cabeza y sonreí podría hablarle de él lo que quisiera porque en realidad si es todo un ejemplar, uno ocupado para nuestra desgracia

Leí detenidamente cada párrafo de aquel contrato no era tan distinto de un contrato de trabajo normal excepto por el Acuerdo de confiabilidad, Exclusión de Información personal y por supuesto el muy específico acerca de las Relaciones Físicas

Acuerdo de Confiabilidad: Este Acuerdo de Confidencialidad comienza (con la firma del Contrato Laboral o Comercial o retroactivamente al principio de la relación cuando se firmó el Contrato) y permanecerá vigente mientras esté vigente el Objeto por el cual se inició la relación, manteniéndose inclusive durante las prórrogas sin necesidad de firmar un nuevo Acuerdo de Confidencialidad.

Asimismo, si el contrato inicial termina y se inicia después un nuevo contrato pero con el mismo objeto del contrato anterior, este Acuerdo de Confidencialidad tomará vigencia sin necesidad de firmar uno nuevo.

BlaBlaBla En resumen… no podía divulgar nuestro acuerdo ni alguna información personal acerca de la parte contratante y la relación que mantendría con él o estaría incurriendo no solo en un delito sino también a mi ética y daría por concluido inmediatamente el acuerdo sin ningún tipo de remuneración

ASIGNACIONES: serian transferidas a una cuenta personal al concluir el periodo establecido de 4 semanas continuas por cada uno de sus días por el monto acordado, quedando a decisión de las partes continuar con un nuevo contrato (yo esperaba que no)

Exclusión de Información: No se le permite al contratado dar información personal de su presente o vida personal más de la suministrada en la planilla requerida para seguridad social, ya que no es indispensable para la labor que realizará (imbécil.. ni siquiera quería contarle nada de mí, no seremos amigos tampoco, igual es mi jefe y debería mantener distancia, lo cual era absurdo si mi trabajo era fingir ser su novia)

Relaciones Físicas: se les prohíbe a las partes establecer vínculos de relaciones sexuales durante las horas que deban pasar juntos, tocarse de manera intima o incluso besos que sean de alguna forma pasionales, el incumplimiento de dicha cláusula traerá consecuencias económicas para las partes, si es el contratante quien incurriese en el hecho deberá cumplir con el pago inmediato de el doble se las asignaciones dispuestas en este contrato, si la contratada no obedeciera las normas induciendo el hecho perderá por completo sus asignaciones quedando disuelto de manera inmediata este contrato (como si quisiera acostarme con él… y tampoco permitiría algo así, realmente me pagaría por acostarse conmigo si aceptara claro está y yo pagaría si lo seducía.. ingenioso, de cualquier forma aunque él pueda pagarme yo no lo permitiría porque no soy su querida)

Tiré mi teléfono a un lado y suspiré profundamente el tipo era un insensible que pensaba que el mundo le debía algo y que todo podía comprarlo, aun recordaba sus palabras "no puedo tener a la mujer que quiera, puedo tenerlas a todas incluso a usted" la verdad me reventaba de rabia que tuviera razón, pero a la vez me hacía pensar en que su único atractivo radicaba en su dinero y eso era sumamente lamentable, quizá por su arrogancia lo merecía, busqué en mi bolso la tarjeta de crédito que me dio y la giré en mis manos, si debía trabajar así mas me valía que fuera con estilo, tenía que demostrarle que a pesar de la naturaleza del empleo era una profesional.

* * *

**Me encanta leer sus suposiciones para la historia gracias por escribir, sobre Carrusel tuvo un final de esos que no son finales fueron tres puntos suspensivos y sobre estos personajes, no se juzga a quien no se conoce bien** **jajajaja mucho suspenso **


	4. Chapter 4

A la hora pautada estaba fuera del edificio, unos minutos después alardeando de su puntualidad llego el auto brillante y negro de George, lo salude con entusiasmo por que estaba bastante emocionada por ir de compras, el muy serio y callado chofer no hablaba casi nada, me pregunte si su contrato también era de confiabilidad, habría visto y escuchado muchas cosas estando al volante, quizá era muy curiosa ya se sabe lo que dicen de la curiosidad

\- Debes de haber llevado a muchas mujeres en este auto – pregunte al aire y extrañamente me contestó

\- No tantas como cree, pero se específicamente a donde llevarla

\- Me imagino la clase de tiendas a las que iremos – dije irónica – ¿puedo pedirle un favor? Usted lo conoce y tengo realmente que impresionarlo esta noche necesito que esté conmigo y me dé su opinión

\- Carraspeó – si es su deseo hare lo que pueda señorita

\- Otro favor… no soy una de sus modelos así que si me llamas Candice me sentiré más cómoda

\- Como guste Candice

\- ¡Bien George, Vamos a divertirnos!

Me pasee por cada tienda arrastrando a George conmigo, hablaba muy poco, pero era sincero ayudándome mucho para complacer a nuestro jefe, habían cosas preciosas y generalmente costaban más de un mes de mi sueldo como enfermera, era increíble cómo se podía gastar tanto en una simple tela incluso un par de zapatos que eran tan bonitos y tan brillantes, al mirar el precio contuve el aliento... después recordé quien lo pagaría y compre 2 pares solo cambiaban en color, comí con George en un pequeño local que me encantaba y aunque no sonreía comenzó a hablarme bastante, había estado trabajando para el anterior señor Andrew y conocía al joven William como le llamaba desde niño, no indague mucho seguro tenía un acuerdo de confiabilidad era un personaje público y conocido, él si se atrevió a preguntarme por mi niñez y si tenía hermanos cosas de ese estilo, nada actual así que me limite a contestarle

\- Como su novia solo debe entender una cosa, no todo es como parece y el joven no la ha tenido fácil

\- ¿Por ello hay que cumplirle todos sus caprichos?

\- Por ello tiene una armadura que se nota a distancia y si me permite darle un consejo no deje que eso se haga un prejuicio

\- ¿Lo quiere mucho cierto?

\- Cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien llegas a conocerlo, sus modos y gustos, asi que le tomas cierto cariño, envió a mi hijo menor a la universidad en Inglaterra y eso se lo agradeceré siempre – también podía ser bondadoso – le gusta mucho su cabello – eso si me sorprendió aunque ya me lo había dicho era otro consejo útil

Pase dos maravillosas horas en el salón de belleza y hacia muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, relajada, cuidada e hicieron el increíble milagro de desaparecer mis ojeras bajo el maquillaje que me hacia lucir como una diva, si tuviera dinero definitivamente haría eso más a menudo… y lo haría por todo un mes, para el vestido que llevaría recogieron mis rizos mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacía, dejándolos caer por todas partes atándolos con un broche brillante, la seda verde que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo caía con delicadeza hasta el suelo y se movía cuando yo lo hacia con una abertura realmente sexy en mi pierna izquierda así se verían los costosísimos zapatos que portaba de un plateado brillante, con razón esta gente no quería ni pisar el suelo, el total de todo eso debia costar el alquiler de algún local en el centro, prendas de plata que combinaban con la tira de brillantes y plata que colgaba en mi espalda desnuda hasta la cintura, si.. era toda una diva, si Annie me viera no me reconocería, gracias al cielo no estaba en casa o no sabría explicarle de donde había sacado todo aquello ni por que, ¡es que no me reconocía ni yo!, Mi abrigo era afelpado de tonos verdosos y justo a las 8:00pm George me marcaba para avisarme que estaba en la entrada, no me sentía incomoda vestida así pero si un poco fuera de lugar, tal vez en el sitio pasaría desapercibida, me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero nos tomaría casi media hora llegar a la mansión para buscar al jefe y me explico que el coctel estaba cerca

Cuando entramos a aquella mansión en el auto me quede impresionada mirando aquello como un palacio, era enorme, como una casa de ricos que solo ves en las películas con balaustras y puertas dobles de madera enormes, él bajo las escaleras de mármol elegante y para qué negarlo muy guapo, entro rápido al auto mirando su teléfono, por educación dio las buenas noches a ambos y fue todo

\- Hola Candice que bonita estas, gracias por acompañarme no beberé nada más que agua esta noche y te presentare a algunos amigos – soné bastante más molesta por el tono de la ironía

\- Giró hacia mi mirándome de arriba abajo con indiferencia, después de todo lo que hice para poder verme así para él solo eso me dedicó, dejó escapar el aire con fastidio – Hola Candice muy bonitos zapatos y costosos por cierto, gracias por comprar dos, beberé whisky es un coctel y espero que tengas una buena historia que contar hoy a las personas que voy a presentarte – Quede literalmente con la boca abierta

\- ¡Ah!.. ¡Vaya! Que amable espero que hayas tenido un buen día, tanto que no necesites más de dos vasos recuerda que la gran ingesta de alcohol puede favorecer la aparición de coágulos de sangre, que en ocasiones acaban generando derrames cerebrales o ataques al corazón, también es posible la Cirrosis, anemia y hasta pérdida de memoria, aun eres joven para algo así

\- ¿Lo leíste en internet para aterrorizarme?- rió - Habrán preguntas esta noche y las que le siguen así que creí que tendríamos un guion, sobre cuando nos conocimos o donde, como sea me parece bien escucharlo de sorpresa, ese es tu trabajo

\- ¡Vaya imbécil!... insoportable – Pensé y no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra

Este trabajo no sería nada fácil, bueno... la cantidad que me pagaría valía la pena, no me sentí menos incomoda en el coctel, pero si más aliviada de estar allí con mas personas y no a solas, enseguida ofrecieron alcohol, yo por supuesto lo rechace, pero el hombre que me llevaba del brazo ya tenía uno en la mano, le hice una mueca sonriente que respondió con un guiño desafiante. A las primeras personas que me presentó no parecía sorprenderle que llegara acompañado y escanearon cada centímetro de mí que tuvieron a la vista, en ese momento me sentí desnuda, aunque no dejaría que aquello me intimidara estaba allí para actuar y lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, ninguno hizo preguntas directas bastaba con las miradas, supuse algo como la chica nueva o pobre alma, aunque eso estaba en mi imaginación hasta que llegamos a unas parejas bastante simpáticas y sonrientes achispados por la bebida ya empezaba a fastidiarme y más cuando el que se suponía era mi pareja no me hablaba, alguna palabra que otra necesaria.

\- ¿Y se conocen hace mucho? – sonreí

\- Hace tres días – noté al fin sus caras de sorpresa seguida por un pequeño silencio, él no tenía expresión alguna

\- Hacen una bonita pareja William ¿y en donde se conocieron? – se dirigió a él la mujer a la que evidentemente no le satisfizo mi respuesta, me importó poco haría mi trabajo

\- En el Bar del Millenials, yo servía tragos en él pero no se alarme ya lo dejé no duré casi – el grupo alzo la ceja por mi franqueza tal vez, puntos para mí... no había tenido que mentir y no lo haría solo para hacerlo rabiar según mi contrato no podía despedirme en un mes si no había incumplido en nada

\- Que interesante – murmuró en tono burlón - ¿Y ahora qué haces? ¿En que trabajas? – pregunto un caballero

\- Lo mire sonriente para luego dirigirme a todos – Ahora cuido a un anciano alcohólico, pobre no tiene ninguna compañía y a cambio le brindo cuidados, no muy personales no estoy tan capacitada – parecí sorprenderlos y fue su turno de sentirse incómodos solo era una tonta rubia mas o lo tomarían cono una graciosa forma de eludirlos

\- De pronto escuche su risa, reía como si todo lo que dije fuera un chiste, me abrazó un poco y exclamó – ¡por esto es que me encantas Candy!

\- ¿Candy? ¿Desde cuándo me llamaba así? – Bueno Albert cariño alguien tenía que hacerte reír de vez en cuando – me miro por unos segundos en los que pareció confundido, después lo vi mirar en una dirección y pasar a estar muy serio, se disculpo despidiéndose de todos

Me guió por todo el salón tan rápido que apenas podía seguirlo, seguro estaba furioso por lo que dije, quizá quería que me inventara una historia de amor, no quería tolerar sus malcriadeces así que si quería acabar con el dichoso contrato que lo hiciera de una vez aquello no fue una buena idea nunca, entramos a otro salón mas pequeño esquivando gente, me tenía tomada de la mano de modo que no me soltara, después entramos a una habitación más grande y cerró la puerta

\- Hay unas mujeres allá afuera que… se acercaran a ti querrán hacerte un montón de preguntas, es fácil, soy alérgico a él maní y las almendras… - pensó con rapidez se veía nervioso y yo no entendía nada, tenía mis propias preguntas – a ellas solo no les digas lo del bar, por favor

\- Pero… - No me dejó hablar así como entramos salimos de la habitación y no tuvimos que caminar mucho para encontrarnos de frente a dos mujeres

\- Candice ellas son… - no termino de hablar

\- La más joven me extendió la mano con una sonrisa – Pauna Andrew su hermana y ella es nuestra tía Elroy – La señora me miro con extrañeza – Cuando supe que William traería a su novia aquí no dudamos en acercarnos a conocerte, hace semanas que nos dijo que existías, si fuera por el… - meneo la cabeza.. semanas?, llevaba tiempo buscando candidatas al puesto?

\- Es un placer conocerlas, no me dijo que estarían aquí pero yo estaba por presionarlo para conocer a su familia

\- ¡Qué gusto! ¿Candice? Que nombre más bonito y tu eres preciosa…

\- Pauna, tengo que hablar con algunas personas y Candice está aquí para acompañarme – dijo con la intención de zafarse de algún interrogatorio

\- no vamos a abrumarlos para que disfruten del coctel solo queríamos conocerla – pareció decepcionada y sentí pena ¿como es que quiere zafarse de su familia y llevaba semanas mintiendo?

\- Pero podemos cenar uno de estos días si te parece, con la familia – eso me daría tiempo de crear la dichosa historia

\- El Domingo en la mansión de William, déjame todo a mí, allí estaremos – que rápida era

\- Ya nos vemos Pauna… Tía - beso la mano de la señora y giramos de pronto

\- Muy graciosa Candice ahora tenemos una presentación formal, si sigues así el próximo mes nos estarán preparando las nupcias

\- Estas exagerado.. además no es mi culpa es tuya por mentirles... no querías que les contara que… - y nos topamos con otra mujer, alta, delgada de cabello castaño una modelo seguro

\- ¡William… que sorpresa! ¿No me presentas a tu amiga?

\- No es mi amiga Gema, es mi novia Candice y no quiero un escándalo aquí seguro no te vendrá bien - se le noto la rabia al escucharlo, parecía bastante furiosa

le extendí la mano que no recibió mirándome con desgana, la idea de tener una relación con alguien era encarar también con cosas de su pasado, estaba todo claro para mí no tardo ni un segundo en despedirse de la tal Gema sin ninguna palabra más

\- Esa es una muy resentida ex novia – ¿Con cuantas mas tendré que lidiar?

\- Con muchas – note el tono de diversión al decirlo quizá no era cierto, era difícil de descifrar

Pasamos la siguiente hora de pie y de aquí para allá yo era una especie de bastón que el sostenía mientras hablaba de negocios y de personas que no conocía, di un vistazo alrededor, comencé a pensar en la alergia al maní si era cierto y se la pasaba en esos cocteles en donde habían tantos postres no podría comer casi ninguno, es bastante impredecible a veces, quizá eso era lo que lo tenía tan amargado, le hacía falta dulce.. reí por aquella ocurrencia pero era serio así que debe tener prescrito algún medicamento inyectable y debe tenerlo siempre cerca en un bolsillo, será una mini jeringa preparada dispuesta en todo momento para emergencias, si sucediera el caso de una intoxicación se le cerrarían las vías y la sangre atestada de alcohol le provocarían efectos secundarios combinados con el medicamento.

\- Debes estar muy enamorada para mirarlo de ese modo – escuche de pronto y volví a la realidad, un hombre había estado notando que lo miraba, debí dejar el diagnóstico para luego

\- Si mucho, tanto que es mejor que deje de tomar por hoy, lo siento mucho Albert, me llevaré esto y te traeré un poco de agua – besé su mejilla sonriéndoles a los caballeros, momento perfecto para escapar un rato de tanta palabrería

A las 2 de la mañana estaba muy agotada, al fin decidió que nos iríamos, entre tanto auto y gente saliendo esperábamos a George

\- ¿Te gusto el coctel?

\- Para nada, no hubo baile, se hablo demasiado y me dio la impresión que fue una exhibición de personas como en un concesionario los autos, lo único realmente destacable fue el pastel, pero jamás podrías probarlo – me coloco el abrigo y le susurre - quiero arrancarme estos costosísimos zapatos

\- Eso es una muy sexy insinuación - puse los ojos en blanco - Acostúmbrate te quedan muchos días como este

\- ¡Que buena noticia! Acostúmbrate a alargar dos vasos de whisky por lo menos este mes - sonrió

\- William Andrew –menciono con entusiasmo un caballero que apareció por mi lado, se estrecharon las manos por lo que creí que eran amigos, me miraba con lascivia – ¿de dónde sacaste a tan hermosa hada? Escuche que fuiste a un bar en especifico, me causa curiosidad señorita, ¿usted le servía o le quitaba los tragos? – este era incluso mas imbécil, ¿los fabricaban en la clase alta?

\- Ambas señor… - no lo conocía, me acordaría si me lo hubiese presentado, entonces no eran amigos

\- ¡Imbécil! – Dijo Albert con una sonrisa y el rió sorprendido

\- Si.. puede ser que ese ya este ocupado, pero si le da tanta curiosidad desde ahora no necesita el trago porque me tiene a mí, en cambio parece que usted necesita uno así mantendría la boca ocupada

\- Tomo mi mano y se despidió sin dejar esa sonrisita – Xavier para usted bella dama, tiene razón lástima que ya no trabaje en el mismo bar, coincidiremos en otra ocasión

\- No tengo duda de ello, coincidiremos - le dijo Albert refiriéndose a los tres

\- Tus amigos son simpáticos – le comente subiendo al auto

\- No es mi amigo es uno de mis socios y siempre ha estado compitiendo no se por que... así que si quieres tener algo con Xavier será luego de que culmine nuestro contrato

\- No dejaba de sorprenderme - ¿Se supone que deba sentirme ofendida o estas actuando a los celos? – no me respondió

\- Vamos a casa George, luego puedes ir a descansar

\- ¡Espera! ¿Vamos a tu casa?

\- ¿Que hay de malo con eso? Dijiste que estabas cansada y vives bastante lejos no querrás que George maneje hasta allá después de un día de compras, ¿o es que tienes miedo de quedarte conmigo – sonrió de medio lado entre la diversión y la malicia – no le respondí

Al llegar una señora con uniforme salió a nuestro encuentro a esas horas ofreciéndonos de todo y sujetando nuestros abrigos parecía que lo estaba esperando para poder dormir, el lugar por dentro si era parecido a un palacio, era hermoso, yo no dejaba de imaginar cuanto tiempo me tomaría recorrerlo

\- La señorita se quedara esta noche y alguna que otra después, así que prepárale una de las habitaciones principales– me miró volviendo a sonreír divertido – cerca de la mía– y llévame a mi despacho un poco de…. – se acercó susurrándome – café

\- Ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus bromas así que solo me limite a colocar los ojos en blanco - Buenas noches señor Andrew - mencione cansada

\- Candy… Siento mucho si esta noche fui un poco pesado – se escucho sincero, era la segunda vez que me llamaba Candy, quise decirle algo pero él se adelanto – buenas noches- dio media vuelta dejándome muy confundida era realmente alguien muy extraño

Dormir en aquella cama fue casi como en el hotel podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a ser una princesa, abrí las ventanas el sol se metió cegándome, la vista era realmente hermosa como si estuviera aislada del mundo, sonó la puerta y al abrirla la amable mujer que nos recibió me dijo que serviría el desayuno en 15 minutos, yo pregunte por Albert pensaba que ya se habría ido, pero todavía seguía allí, baje con un albornoz delicioso que había en la habitación no tenía nada más que lo que llevaba en la noche, estaba totalmente descalza y el estaba impoluto de traje leyendo un diario sobre una preciosa mesa de vidrio

\- ¿Buenos días dormiste bien? – pregunto sin mirarme, dude si realmente le preocupaba como había dormido

\- Si, divinamente – suspire y por fin me miro

\- ¡Vaya! Me doy cuenta estas incluso más bonita que anoche – sonrió

\- ¿Quien era ese hombre? no le hice caso a sus ironías estaba despeinada y sin vestir – Pensé que estarías en tu oficina

\- Seria de mala educación dejarte desayunando sola tu primera mañana aquí, además quería que coordináramos ciertas cosas – me sirvieron un suculento desayuno que incluía fruta, jugo, agua, café, tostadas y todo lo que quisiera para no dejar de comer hasta que no pudiera mas – la primera y más importante gracias a ti hay una comida con mi familia el domingo por la tarde, estarán todos aquí y de ninguna manera quiero que escuchen la historia del bar de nuevo

\- ¿De nuevo?

\- Anoche fue muy popular lo atribuyeron a que eres muy graciosa eso no te eximirá de preguntas

\- ¿Quieres que cuente una historia de amor?

\- Me da igual, solo quiero que crean que tenemos algo de verdad

\- Aun no entiendo por que

\- Porque es mi experimento y tu mi asistente – ya me parecía raro, estaba comenzando a entender que habían sitios por los que no debía meterme, no hice más preguntas – Quiero que estés aquí todo el fin de semana así que George te llevara a tu casa por tus cosas, Mañana temprano tenemos que ir a una inauguración, será un evento en un hipódromo – Dejo el Diario a un lado y miro el reloj – debo irme nos veremos esta noche

\- Pudiste haberme enviado un memo – sin más tomo su saco y se marchó

Al quedarme sola en ese enorme lugar lo sentí tan frío, definitivamente no entendía como el viviría allí solo. Al terminar mi desayuno la amable mujer que solo me dirigía palabras necesarias retiro todo, yo saque mi teléfono del bolsillo del albornoz y leí el mensaje de George, estaría allí en una hora, me pregunte qué podía hacer en una hora por ese lugar, mi sonrisa se amplió y me levante como un resorte, recorrería cada espacio, si la curiosidad no me mataba descubriría más cosas acerca del pedante señor Andrew y tal vez me ayudaría a crear la fulana historia de cómo nos conocimos. El lugar tenía como 10 habitaciones unas enormes y otras grandes, la más pequeña era posible que cubriera los metros del apartamento, tenía dos salones y uno daba a un mirador, la mansión estaba incrustada arriba en una montaña, seguro por ello hacia tanto frio, entré al fin a una oficina en la parte inferior allí habían montones de diplomas, el Señor Andrew había estudiado Economía, Finanzas, y un Doctorado en gerencia macroeconómica, tenía fotografías en la pared con unos perros negros enormes, cuando sonreía definitivamente se veía mucho mejor, casi normal, había otra con su hermana y 3 niños, el mayor tendría unos 13 años, su familia significaba mucho porque habían varias con lo que supuse eran sus miembros, a mi izquierda en un estante había una suya como lo conocía, de traje y muy serio, la tome y la mire de cerca detallándolo y preguntándome que era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, entrecerré mis ojos era un hombre sumamente atractivo seguramente tenía una fila de mujeres para escoger no entendía por qué me había escogido, recordé sus palabras y las mujeres con las que leí que había estado, ¿era el experimento de tratar con una mujer que no pertenezca al mundo que conoce? ¿Alguien tan sencillo como una bartender de un bar que no quería ninguna relación con él y que cumplía un contrato? Pero tampoco le interesaba conocerme, no me preguntaba de mi vida y tampoco podría decirle, entonces la clave estaba en su familia, volví a dejar la fotografía y mire las demás alrededor, su familia debía querer que tuviera una relación de verdad lo deduje por el entusiasmo de su hermana y por la mentira enorme, quizá estaba tratando de complacerlas, ¿y entonces su ex esposa? ¿Y la mujer con la que se comprometió? Tenía muchas preguntas y si quería resolverlas debía preguntarle personalmente. Eso haría

* * *

**Pero en que clase de misterioso enredo estará metida?... hay algo de misterio en todo eso... hasta mañana será a ver que dice él**


	5. Chapter 5

Lo primero que metí en mi maleta fueron las guías que tenía que estudiar para mi examen general después de matricularme, sería el ultimo escrito, si me aburría tendría bastante tiempo para leer, aproveche la tarde para ordenar un poco y a las 5:00 apareció Annie

\- Qué bueno que te encuentro, tengo buenas noticias las chicas vendrán esta noche no saldremos, veremos una película y hablaremos tonterías, nada de bares ¿quieres unirte? – sonrió

\- Se hizo justicia, ¿cuanto tiempo durara? – me miro con el ceño fruncido de pronto

\- ¿Te vas de viaje?...

\- No.. yo.. voy a trabajar el fin de semana – no se me ocurría nada más creativo que la verdad

\- Pero trabajas en el centro..Candice, tienes esa cara… ¿es algo raro?

\- Es que… ya no trabajo en el bar conseguí otro empleo y me toca pasar todo el fin de semana allí

\- ¿Que clase de empleo es?

\- Uno en donde me pagan más y…- recordé mi historia, la única que había tenido sentido y si ya funciono una vez volvería a funcionar – Cuido a un anciano millonario

\- parpadeo y luego su sonrisa se amplió – es muy bueno, además es lo que haces el bar no era lo tuyo, ¿está muy enfermo? ¿Como conseguiste ese empleo?

\- Es el abuelo de un cliente del hotel y no esta tan grave aunque a veces es insoportable, odioso y mandón, debo tenerle mucha paciencia

\- Me alegra mucho, entonces si es por solo los fines de semana ¿por qué una maleta tan grande?

\- Habrán días que tengo que estar entre semana también y algunas noches que tendré que quedarme, ya sabes como es esto de los cuidados personales

Pareció entender y en ese instante me di cuenta que podía inventar historias, alterando solo un poco la realidad podía usarlo en el trabajo, aprovechamos para conversar como hace mucho no lo hacíamos, Annie parecía que quería mas, al fin renunciaba a las fiestas de fin de semana, tenía planes para sí misma y un futuro, las risas se hicieron espacio hasta que sonó el timbre, me acorde que George iría por mí, Annie abrió la puerta mirándolo de forma extraña

\- Es George… el chofer de mi jefe – aclaré

\- Señorita es hora de irnos él la está esperando en casa – tomo mi maleta y me despedí de Annie

\- Salúdame al abuelo y tenle paciencia – rió

\- En el ascensor George hizo la pregunta – ¿de que abuelo habla?

\- Es que tenía que inventar algo y le dije que cuidaba a un anciano rico – nunca había visto reír a George hasta ese momento

Acomode mis cosas y me senté al borde de la cama, supe que él estaba encerrado trabajando desde la oficina, tome una de mis guías y fui directamente a un lugar que encontré muy cómodo para leer y una vez allí no vi pasar el tiempo, esa noche en particular sentía que podía con toda esa pantomima aunque seguía muy intrigada, me quede pensativa mirando un punto fijo hasta que escuche la voz de la amable mujer del servicio

\- ¿Cual es su nombre? – le sonreí

\- Maritza Señorita

\- George me llama Candice y de verdad me gustaría que me llamara así y si le parece yo le diré Maritza – La mujer asintió con una cálida sonrisa

\- El Joven pide que se reúna con él en su oficina, ¿le llevo algo de beber? – era mi oportunidad

\- Mochaccino para mí y Café para él, con algunas galletas por favor

Al entrar no alzo la vista ni un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo, restregué una mano con la otra pensando con rapidez como podría obtener información de un hombre tan difícil, pero no daba con alguna idea sin que termináramos deseando estar lo más lejos posible

\- Siéntate, te voy a explicar lo que necesito para los próximos eventos – me senté frente a él sin palabra alguna y me miro con el ceño fruncido – estas muy callada ¿sucedió algo? - miré el vaso a su derecha con un poco de líquido cobrizo – No he bebido más que esto hoy Candice, no soy un Alcohólico ni lo seré, solo me mantiene… despierto – no dije nada – ¡está bien! No beberé si tanto te incomoda – lo apartó, en seguida llego Maritza con lo que solicité, me miró fijamente agradeciéndole y resoplo dejándose caer en el respaldo de su asiento, yo tome una galleta – El evento de mañana dura hasta después del almuerzo algunos socios de distintas sucursales estarán allí con su familia y yo hare alarde de lo enamorado que estoy así que tendrás que simular quererme, sé que no son muy agradables y que pueden llegar a ser hirientes creyéndose mejor que los demás me disculpo de antemano, pero se también que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para eludirlos con sus mismos actos ya lo demostraste ayer, debemos apostar así que puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras, asegúrate de que te vean hacerlo lo recaudado en el día será para un hospital cardiológico en construcción, habrán algunas fotos y luego nos vamos de allí, ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

\- Si… - alzo la ceja esperándola – ¿cuál es tu color favorito?... déjame adivinar ¿es el negro?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No tiene nada que ver…

\- Albert necesito saber más de ti, no servirá de nada fingir si por lo menos no te conozco, se que el contrato dice que no es necesario conocer nada de mí, pero yo de ti si quiero, y sé que lo necesitamos para lo que sea que quieres lograr con esto ¿o si no porque me dijiste de tu alergia?

\- ¿Por qué decidiste llamarme Albert?

\- Porque todos te llaman William y no se me ocurrió otra muestra de algo parecido al cariño o confianza

\- ¿No sabes lo suficiente?, si buscas mi nombre en internet te dice hasta la hora en que nací

\- No tu color favorito y son detalles que me gustaría conocer del hombre al que supuestamente quiero

\- Dejo escapar el aire tardando largos segundos en contestar – Burdeos, Vino tinto como tu falda - no creí que le prestara tanta atención a mi uniforme del bar

\- ¿Por qué vives aquí solo?

\- Es la mansión de mi familia, ellos han hecho su vida y poco a poco me quede solo yo

\- ¿Que paso con tu esposa y prometida? ¿Porque terminó? y no me contestes con una frase elaborada – esa fue difícil él entrecerró los ojos y pensé que no me contestaría

\- Ex esposa y Ex prometida, aun estoy pagando por ese matrimonio fue un error que duró un año y mi ex prometida también es la ex de Xavier, supongo que me gritara histérica que él tenía más tiempo para ella quitó la venda de mis ojos, rompió nuestro compromiso y cualquier tipo de comunicación afortunadamente, con el tiempo me di cuenta que con ese estilo de princesitas no llegaría nunca a nada más que apariencias e interés mediático, soy un buen partido dicen, ninguna ve a un hombre - supongo que mi expresión parecía pedir más detalles - les daba igual si bebía o no por ejemplo

\- ¿Por ello me contrataste? ¿Porque vi a un alcohólico en lugar de un potencial cliente y una muy buena propina?

\- Rió – entre otras cosas

\- ¿Que otras cosas?

\- No es relevante – no me lo diría, respire profundamente

\- ¿Es por tu familia?

\- Se acomodó en el asiento - Ya que tocas el tema, tengo sobrinos inquietos y otros elocuentes, una hermana imprudente, una tía exigente y mi cuñado… bueno, no habla mientras hay comida en la mesa

\- Nunca pensé que me describirías a tu familia de ese modo

\- Todos quieren lo mejor para mi aunque no sea lo que tenga en mente

\- ´¿habías estado buscando a alguien para engañar a tu familia?

\- cuando lo dije en forma de reproche note como se tensó apartándome la mirada, parecía sentirse culpable – es todo por hoy Candice, espero que pases una buena noche –

\- ¿Por que eres asi? ¿por que simplemente no puedes tener una conversación normal conmigo? y se que esto no lo va a contestar pero si armaste todo esto solo para engañar a tu familia no cuentes conmigo

\- Es un efecto colateral Candice, pero si quieres saberlo sera para algo bueno, lo hago también por ellos... - recogí todas las galletas y me lleve mi mochaccino sin responderle

Amaneció precioso y soleado, el club hípico era un enorme edificio con una fuente de agua abundante, por dentro era aun más impresionante, había detrás de aquella fachada fantástica un enorme espacio verde de un lado estaba todo dispuesto para el evento, habían muchísimas personas y todos vestíamos ropa formal cómoda en blanco y champagne en honor a la causa, tenía un sombrero de paja enorme con un lazo a un costado y lentes de sol, no tuve que peinarme demasiado ni me maquille en exceso de hecho si Albert quería a una chica sencilla la tendría de todas las formas, entramos a el salón y entrelace mi mano con la suya, me miro extrañado pero no opuso resistencia, conocí a mas escáneres humanos mientras mis mejillas se cansaban de tanto sonreír, ¿realmente era necesario hasta en un acto de beneficencia beber alcohol?, llegue a la conclusión de que todos allí estaban por que tenían que estar solo un grupo muy pequeño porque quería, apariencias y nada más, ¿o que diría la familia Hilton si no los veían por allí? Era mejor aguantar aquello con la bebida, lo solté al fin para escaparme a la mesa de postres, sabía que él no comería ninguno por prevención seguramente, estaba tomando unos que se veían realmente deliciosos cuando escuche expresiones de unas damas a mis espaldas

\- ¿Supieron que William Andrew está saliendo con una camarera de hotel?

\- Yo escuche que servía tragos en un bar – abrí los ojos y disimulé mas hasta acercarme me parecía muy chistoso que estuvieran hablando de eso y no supieran quien era

\- Como sea, después de salir con mujeres como Elsa Hosk o Stella Maxwell ni hablar de Gracie, que a pesar de lo que hizo es la hija de un empresario de renombre

\- Me enteré que tienen meses saliendo a escondidas a él le daba vergüenza presentársela a su familia y ahora ella de alguna forma lo ha engatusado, que conveniente con todo ese dinero cualquier arribista estaría dispuesta a todo

\- Yo creo que más conveniente es para él, las cosas con su abuelo no van bien, según Rachel le conto su esposo que el viejo Nell no está dispuesto a ceder la herencia a su nieto hasta que este siente cabeza con una mujer de verdad, esas fueron sus palabras – mordí un panquesillo mientras seguía escuchando

\- De igual forma no creo que pretenda engañarlo llevándole a una mujer como esa sin ningún atisbo de elegancia, sin saber de dónde proviene, no creo que dure ni un mes – pensé en mi contrato, eran muy buenas con las predicciones, de pronto se acercaron y me cubrí mas con el sombrero, estaban a mi lado – ¿disculpa querida, me alcanzas esa bandeja? – se la pase tan rápido que no le di tiempo de averiguar con quien hablaba, seguro se daría cuanta de todo lo que había escuchado mientras yo seguía en mi análisis

\- ¿En donde estuviste? – me pregunto cuando llegue a su lado

\- ¿Me extrañaste? solo fueron cinco minutos y no puedes vivir sin mi – le sonreí y él me devolvió una mueca entregándome una especie de tarjeta con código

\- Esto es para apuestas, ya van a empezar las carreras, tengo que conversar con alguien así que contribuye a hacer ese hospital por mi – me sonrió tiernamente y beso mi frente para luego tomar mi barbilla y acercarse tanto que casi no pude respirar solo para guiñarme un ojo, cuando se alejó deje escapar el aire y gire la tarjeta blanca en mi mano

No sabía nada de apuestas, ni caballos ni nada de eso, así que me limite a tratar de entender lo que los demás hacían, un trabajador del lugar intento explicarme tan rápido y con un humor de perros que simplemente no insistí, veía aquellas pantallas con nombres y fotos con hombres y mujeres pequeños encima de caballos musculosos y enormes, noté que un caballero que estaba más que entusiasmado haciendo apuestas me miraba de vez en cuando, era muy alegre, tenía un bigote totalmente blanco y reía escandalosamente mientras nombraba a sus favoritos meneando unos pequeños binoculares en su mano, de todos allí parecía mas accesible así que me acerque.

\- ¿Me podría ayudar con esto? Debo apostar y no sé como ni cuánto podría gastar en esto

\- ¿Esta sola?

\- mi novio debió venir, pero está muy ocupado y me pidió que lo hiciera

\- ¿Su novio dejo que viniera hasta aquí sola? este lugar está lleno de hombres y alguna que otra dama con experiencia, podría robársela otro caballeo si la descuida de ese modo

\- Nadie va a robarme si solo tengo ojos para él y para hacer lo que me pide - rió

\- ¿A ver niña linda? – tomo la tarjeta de mi mano y la giró – ¡Andrew eh! Deberías apostar mucho – volvió a reír – te diré mis favoritos pero tú puedes escoger algún otro

\- ¿Como sabré cual escoger si no los he visto correr?

\- Buena pregunta.. mira aquella pantalla es su historial en las últimas carreras puedes apostar por el más probable ganador o apostar a que esta exhausto e irte por los de en medio, es simple estadística, probabilidad y quizá un poco de suerte, lo haremos por las tres carreras y solo tenemos tres combinaciones, ¿a quienes elegirías?

Según lo que me dijo y estudiando un poco la pantalla elegí tres combinaciones distintas cada vez me parecía más divertido jugar a las probabilidades y nunca había visto una carrera en vivo, yo había escogido finalmente por azar confiando en los jinetes

\- Se apuesta por el caballo no por el jinete linda

\- Quizá hay que tenerle un poco de fe, son ellos quienes lo dirigen - alzó las cejas - pasamos unos 15 minutos entre eligiendo y charlando de los tipos de caballo, era muy divertido, pero cada que reía tocia un poco y escuche un pitido extraño

\- ¿Tiene alguna afección en los pulmones? ¿O alguna reciente gripe o bronquitis? – se sorprendió y saco de su bolsillo un inhalador

\- Fume demasiado tabaco y aun no lo dejo linda, estoy demasiado viejo para tratar de acomodar mis pulmones, ¿eres medico? Trato con muchos se reconocer a uno en cuanto lo veo

\- Casi, soy enfermera y el próximo año me graduaré de medicina

\- ¡Vaya! Había escuchado que la nueva chica de Andrew era una camarera – rió hasta toser nuevamente – la gente y sus cosas – me guiño el ojo.. "La nueva chica"

\- La gente puede decir lo que quiera incluso inventar historias, pero jamás conocerán que hay dentro de nuestros corazones y lo que hemos tenido que sacrificar para ser quien somos, entre mas creen saber menos saben, no voy a desmentirlos y usted me guardara este secreto ¿no es así?– me miro unos segundos

\- Sera un trato entre los dos - no sé porque lo sentí tan familiar, le sonreí, sonó una sirena que avisaba que estaba por comenzar - nos veremos luego linda espero que ganes aunque no le tengo fe a tus favoritos, no estaba segura de volvernos a ver

No todo allí era tan malo, cuando llegue a mi asiento Albert hablaba con un extraño, beso mi mejilla y me sonrió diciendo que había tardado mucho luego me presento al banquero, para mi sorpresa entrelazo su mano con la mía como antes yo había hecho y así permanecimos. La Primera carrera me sorprendió mucho, por supuesto perdí, note que él miraba a todos lados y cuando le pregunte si buscaba a alguien me contesto que no, en la segunda solté su mano y puse atención a los caballos estaba empezando a gustarme sobre todo porque estuve cerca de ganar aunque la velocidad en que iban levantando grama y tierra a su paso sobrepasándose unos a otros creaba en mi expectativa, Albert me dio unos binoculares con los cuales disfrute mucho mas, para la tercera mi vista estaba fija en mi favorito, tenía que ganar, no podía perder estaba cerca, muy cerca, me levante de mi asiento siguiéndolo y cuando ganó parecía que había ganado la lotería, mi escándalo quizá atrajo miradas, pero no me importaba se sentía muy bien ganar después de todo, estaba tan ensimismada que mi reacción fue darle un enorme beso en la mejilla y lo abracé hacia mucho que no me divertía, entendí que en mi vida hacían falta más risas y menos preocupaciones

\- ¿Y que harás con el dinero que ganaste?

\- Yo no gane nada ese es tu dinero

\- Es cierto, pero tú hiciste la apuesta fue tu acierto y esta a tu nombre asi que es tu dinero

\- Prefiero el hospital, ¿Cuánto dinero se ganó con esto?

\- El banquero a nuestro lado le dio un vistazo a mi billete y abrió los ojos con exclamación, mas atónita quede yo cuando me dijo la suma, con ella podía pagar dos veces mi matricula - aunque pensándolo mejor me quedare con lo necesario… – les sonreía a ambos que parecían divertidos, les había contagiado algo de entusiasmo.

Fuimos a canjear el billete y el seguía mirando como buscando algo o a alguna persona, se veía muy serio y a la vez nervioso, no sabría decirlo pero cada día me intrigaba aun mas ese hombre, cuando miro la suma con la que me quedé se echo a reír y me dijo que era apenas para una propina en ese lugar

\- No necesito mucho para lo que pretendo hacer con él - ¿que harás esta tarde?

\- Regresar a casa supongo

\- Bien porque tengo dinero para invitar a salir a un hombre como tu – rió

\- ¿Vas a invitarme a salir? ¿con eso?

\- ¿Es muy poco? ¿tienes gustos muy caros? - me sonrió

\- ¿Vas a regalarme flores y chocolates?

\- Ese es tu trabajo.. ahh y asegúrate que te vean hacerlo - rió de forma tierna, era la primera vez que reía así, naturalmente espontaneo - Tu di que si, por favor – mi cara triste con mohín debía convencerlo, pero lo hacia reír aun mas

\- Está bien, ¿a dónde?

\- Eso será una sorpresa

* * *

**un poco tarde pero seguro... tal ves yo me hubiese quedado con el dinero y fuera problemas, peeeero Candy es muy curiosa puede que lo que descubra sea muy bueno o muy malo se conoces hace 5 dias que mas les podemos pedir?**


	6. Chapter 6

Luego del almuerzo nos despedimos de algunas personas y George nos estaba esperando, ya le había enviado la dirección a la que iríamos y estaba más emocionada por la reacción de Albert que por lo divertido que seria. Disimulé mis ganas de reír al ver su cara frente al parque de diversiones, no podía creer que lo llevara a un lugar así

\- ¿Que pasa señor Andrew no se cree capaz de subir a ninguna atracción?, ¿es demasiado divertido para usted o es muy anciano? y nadie nos conoce

\- ¿Crees que no puedo divertirme en un lugar como este? ¿Tan amargado crees que estoy?

\- No lo se, ¿que tal si sacamos las frustraciones aquí? me muero por subir a la montaña rusa y gritar, quizá si tengamos emociones atragantadas en el pecho no hay mejor lugar que este para dejarlas salir

\- Me miro por un largo rato, dejo su saco en el auto y se arremango la preciosa camisa azul cara que llevaba –¡Vamos Candy! apuesto que eres una miedosa – mi sonrisa se amplió al ver la suya me hice una cola y lo seguí

Pasamos horas en ese lugar entramos a muchos juegos, fuimos un par de niños, reímos mucho, mucho más de lo que me había reído en años, vi una faceta de el que no esperaba era muy divertido y gracioso con pésima puntería, parecía otra persona una con la que se podía tratar un hombre común, un niño, estaba convencida de que hasta el se había olvidado de quien era, gane por segunda vez en el día estaba de suerte, yo sí que tenia pulso de enfermera, le colgué el mono purpura en el cuello y le saque una foto haciendo una mueca, gritamos en la montaña rusa como quería y nos vengamos uno de otro en los carros chocones, menee la cabeza en reprobación a el hecho de no saber comer un algodón de azúcar no sin antes asegurarle por 10 largos minutos que no tenia almendras se le enredo en los dedos y en toda la cara, a pesar de su cara de dulce frustración obtuve una foto de eso, definitivamente este hombre sencillo me gustaba mucho mas, en un momento lo mire fijamente mientras estaba distraído y pensé en que sería maravilloso poder mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro, el brillo que nunca antes había notado y ese pensamiento me asustó, así que decidí guardarlo con los recuerdos de ese día. Salimos de noche aun entre risas apostaba que podía lanzar las palomitas al aire y atraparlas con la boca, George me sonrió al abrirme la puerta

\- ¿Te divertiste Albert?

\- La única vez que vine a un sitio así fue de niño

\- Eso es un si… Estoy muerta – me deje caer en el asiento – te dije que no necesitaba mucho dinero para invitarte a salir – reí

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, definitivamente había tenido un día agitado de esos que te dejan con una sonrisa, la verdad era que había desechado tanto estrés y combinado con la falta de buen sueño y descanso mi cuerpo cayo vencido de inmediato, entonces soñé, con caballos, con nubes muy blancas que de pronto se volvían grises, me despertaron unas manos sobre mi mejilla, me susurró al oído que habíamos llegado y yo me incorporé de golpe, había estado durmiendo sobre su hombro, me disculpe alejándome del momento incomodo

\- Al entrar en la mansión ninguno decía nada – hasta mañana Albert – llegue hasta él con la confianza que ese día habíamos ganado y le di un beso en la mejilla esperaba que después de ese día podría dejar de ser tan frio

\- Descansa Candy – le sonreí

Según Maritza el joven se había ido muy temprano dejando sus disculpas por no poder acompañarme a desayunar, ¿quien se levanta un domingo tan temprano? Creía que los jefes tendrían más tiempo libre y no era cierto, me puse un delantal y comencé a planear la cena con ella, llegaría una muchacha especialmente para ayudarnos y atender, yo estaba feliz de poder hacer algo así hacía muchos años que no lo hacía, desde que vivía con mi padre, pensar en él me ponía triste así que me puse manos a la obra, preparamos de todo mientras me contaba acerca del Joven, pues había trabajado en la mansión desde hacia más de tres décadas, William Andrew perdió a sus padres en un accidente de avioneta hacia poco más de 6 años, quedo a cargo de la empresa de su familia y aunque su hermana si tenía buena relación con el único abuelo que les quedaba vivo, su abuelo materno, ellos no se entendían, Su tía Elroy había quedado devastada tras la muerte repentina de su único hermano y su cuñada a la cual quería como una hermana más, por ello había decidido dejar Londres para vivir cerca de sus sobrinos aunque ya eran unos adultos Maritza creía que ella se sentía en deuda y no estaría pagada hasta ver a sus sobrinos felices, me sonrió

\- Usted ha hecho algo en el joven, no seque es pero es algo bueno – esperaba que tomara más café y menos Whisky

\- Al fin estaba todo en el horno, Maritza y yo nos sentamos en la mesita y escuche su vos a mis espaldas, casi tiro el té que bebía – ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Lo miré, tenía el ceño fruncido, ¿acaso se había ido el hombre del día anterior? Parecía molesto – Estuvimos preparando todo para la cena ¿te sucede algo?

\- Resoplo – no tenias que hacerlo Candice no es parte de tu trabajo – fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño

\- me levante para enfrentarlo – pues no, esto quise hacerlo porque me gusta

\- ¡Bien! Necesito hablar contigo ahora – miro a Maritza suavizando el tono – gracias Mari almorcé fuera así que no tengo hambre – sin mas salió hecho una furia de la enorme cocina y deje escapar el aire pidiendo paciencia al cielo para seguirlo

Lo encontré abriendo cada una de las gavetas de un estante en la oficina y luego las cerraba de golpe, cerré la puerta bajo su orden y me quede de pie esperando por lo que tenía que decirme mientras veía al niño malcriado hacer rabietas, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, una foto, se acercó a mí y me la extendió

\- ¿reconoces a este hombre? – nada más ver la foto podía escuchar su estruendosa risa en el club hípico

\- Lo vi en el club

\- Y hablaste con el…- afirmó

\- Si pero ¿que tiene de malo?

\- Resulta que exigió una reunión con ambos cuanto antes, es decir tenemos dos semanas – se le notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para no explotar de rabia frente a mi - No quiso decirme de que hablaron ¿puedes decírmelo tu?

\- ¿Pero quién es? No entiendo nada… ¿tenemos dos semanas para que?

\- Es mi.. el Padre de mi madre..

\- Tu abuelo – y eso lo hizo resoplar como dragón realmente su relación era mala

\- Estoy esperando que me digas que fue lo que hablaron

\- De caballos… de estadísticas, probabilidades y un poco de suerte

\- No estés jugando conmigo Candice, sabias quien era y te pusiste a hablarle quien sabe de que cosas - se paseo de un lado a otro - nunca quiso conocer ni a mi ex esposa no entiendo por qué quiere conocerte a ti y tan de repente algo le dijiste

\- No tenía ni un poco de paciencia para el grado inestable de su personalidad, apenas el día anterior era un niño feliz y ahora un malcriado me acerque lo suficiente – No tenía ni idea que era tu abuelo, no tengo ni idea de nada de lo que pasa en tu familia porque no me lo dices ¡y no! Para tu información no ahondo en internet porque cada hora estoy esperando que te sientes como un adulto a contarme porque estoy aquí y ya veo que di en el punto es por tu abuelo y el conflicto que tienen, pretendes demostrarle algo conmigo cuando tú eres el problema, quiere vernos juntos y eso desarmara tu plan porque la verdad no somos ni amigos, te tengo una noticia William Andrew los sentimientos no se compran se ganan, en cuanto se te pase el mal humor podemos hablar con sinceridad y empezar al menos a ser amigos para seguir con tu plan y ver a tu abuelo – se quedó simplemente allí mirándome sin decir nada, luego se movió hasta la pequeña barra de licores, pero yo fui más rápida y me interpuse mirándolo con desafío

\- Se acercó a mi tanto para que nuestras respiraciones se cruzaran y me susurro – eres exageradamente desesperante – estaba tan cerca, mirándome con sus ojos tan azules como queriendo ver dentro de mí, yo simplemente estaba inmóvil – sentí miedo, mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, ¿le tenía miedo? – Voy a contarte y esto está dentro de nuestro acuerdo de confidencialidad – me recordó mi contrato

Se sentó en el enorme sofá de cuero apoyando sus codos en las rodillas bastante más calmado, me pidió disculpas y se paso la mano por su cabello rubio, ese movimiento y verlo allí con todas sus defensas bajas me dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo, respiré profundamente sentándome a su lado, no muy cerca o quizá lo haría

\- Desde el accidente de mis padres mi familia pareció tambalearse mi tía Elroy enfermo de la pena y a mí me toco encargarme de muchas cosas para las cuales aún no estaba preparado, fue devastador, se esperaban muchas cosas de mi que siempre fui un consentido materialista, así me criaron, hasta que me tope de frente con la vida, la realidad de ella, lo malo, Traiciones a quemarropa, hipocresía, interés… me demostró que entre más arriba estas más enemigos tienes y no puedes confiar en nadie, ni en tu propia familia, Nell Marshall nunca quiso que mi madre se casara con mi padre tanto así que compro casi la mitad de su empresa para asegurarse que la haría feliz, mi padre atado en decisiones por esa sociedad obligatoria hizo otros negocios que ataban a Nell y así la rivalidad entre ambos se compraba y se tejía con dinero de por medio – me miro de reojo – no conozco otra forma de obtener nada sin pagar por ello en moneda o en un pedazo de tu alma – esas palabras se quedaron en mi mente – siempre les hizo la vida difícil a mis padres, no asistió a su funeral porque su única hija estaría sepultada junto a mi padre, no asistió a ninguno de mis cumpleaños ni a mi boda, porque antes de casarme me advirtió que no estaba de acuerdo y que debía dejarla, yo estaba cegado, enamorado tal vez, pero tenía razón la pelea legal duro más que mi matrimonio, sus asesores son unos monstruos que me respiran cada minuto en el cuello juzgando siempre mis decisiones y por si fuera poco retiene la significativa herencia que mi madre me dejó, a Pauna se la entregó hace mucho cuando nació su segundo hijo, a mí me castiga como lo hacía con mi padre, he llegado a creer que se lo recuerdo y esta mañana después de meses me llamo personalmente para exigir que fuera hasta su mansión a una hora de aquí, no puedo negarme nunca o lo veré reflejado en la empresa, eso es lo que detesto de Nell combina ambas cosas para castigar, es perverso, estuve con él y no hizo más que reprocharme mil cosas y como siempre discutimos, en medio de todo dijo que me entregaría la herencia y que cedería parte de las acciones así tendría un poco más de control solo si nos reuníamos un par de días los tres – me miro fijamente – mi plan parecía estar funcionando, creí que lograría dejarme en paz hasta que dijo que no era por mi sino por ti, que tú lo habías convencido y eso era algo difícil de lograr, que si la impresión que tuvo de ti no era cierta compraría otro porcentaje de otro socio y sé que puede tiene mucho más dinero de lo que aparenta, con ello pierdo el control de la compañía de mi familia y el esfuerzo de mi padre y por eso Candice te contrate, ya me estaba presionando desde hace tiempo… - respiro profundamente

* * *

**Flashback**

\- No entiendo por que simplemente no confías en mi

\- detrás de su escritorio se recostó del asiento y con sus dedos peino su bigote sonriendo - no puedo, no me has demostrado que puedes ser el hombre que necesito tu vida personal es un desastre

\- ¿que tiene que ver eso con la empresa?

\- Todo - contesto golpeando el escritorio - no te das cuenta de que cuando muera posiblemente heredes mis bienes y de esa forma te convertirías en un blanco fácil?, a tu hermana no le interesa encargarse de nada de la empresa y sus hijos aun son unos bebes, esa mujer con la que estúpidamente te casaste...

\- Ya lo sé Nell, fui un imbécil y que me lo recuerdes no reparara el daño

\- Ni el dinero que tienes que pagarle... una fortuna para una vividora ¿y de donde sale todo eso? de la empresa que manejas y del cual soy socio mayoritario, sabes bien que el problema finalmente no es el dinero William, es lo que hace contigo, darse a los vicios para olvidarla no le vino bien a la empresa todo está ligado

\- Sé que me ves como un perdedor Nell, pero te aseguro que no dejare que mi vida privada influya en los negocios

\- rió estruendosamente - a menos que tu vida personal sea un negocio - elijes mujeres de un catalogo y tú necesitas a una mujer de verdad, alguien que te apoye y te dé estabilidad, que te ame a ti no a tu billetera, ¿quieres tener familia algún día ?

\- Sabes que si

\- ¿Cual? ¿prefabricada a conveniencia por tus malas elecciones?

\- ¡entonces que quieres de mi! - espetó con frustración

\- quiero que te conviertas en un hombre real, con una relación real construida con amor, con una mujer real...

\- ¿Acaso crees que es fácil hacer algo así?

\- Mira a tu alrededor William... ¿crees que todo esto lo hice solo?, tu abuela fue todo para mí y cuando tenía uno de esos días pesados ella estaba allí para darme fuerzas, cuando la perdí fue tu madre mi motor hasta que ese rufián de tu padre...

\- Por favor Nell no hables mal de mi padre en mi presencia

\- Arregla tu vida, no pasara lo mismo que me paso con tu madre, en cuanto conozca a esa mujer que pueda hacerte feliz cederé todo

\- Vas a basar todo lo que me pertenece en una mujer - rió con ironía

\- Son la perdición o redención de cualquier hombre, nos moldean a su antojo desde que estamos en su vientre, ya no tienes 20 años

\- ¡muy Bien! comenzare a buscarle entonces - se levanto con rabia para terminar aquella conversación que siempre le fue absurda

\- Asegúrate de que sea sencilla y honesta, porque lograran engañarte fácilmente a ti pero a mi... jamás, recuerda eso

\- Podrías elegirme una tu si con eso terminamos esta tontería, parece una imposición

\- Es un requisito William, si vuelves a tener una relación mediática y me entero que es otra barbie hueca sin carácter y malcriada reharé mi testamento así sea con mi último aliento y legare todo a manos de Xavier ha sido como un hijo para mí, lo sabes, comprare el 10% de la compañía de tu padre y perderás todo

* * *

\- me dijo que nunca conseguiría que una mujer de verdad quisiera formar un hogar conmigo y entonces para que perder el tiempo cediéndome el control de una empresa a la que no tendría a quien legar – ¿recuerdas esa llamada que recibiste en el Bar? Fueron también sus palabras, casi exactas, fue como escucharlo hablar, para él solo soy un inmaduro, caprichoso, derrochador – pareció triste al decirlo, me rompía el corazón

\- Albert.. – tome su mano como consuelo– ¿sabes que está enfermo? – asintió –

\- Si muere y deja todo en otras manos nunca recuperare mi herencia ni su porcentaje de la compañía

\- lo siento muchísimo, pero podemos arreglarlo, solo que estamos haciéndolo mal, no me permitiste acercarme hasta ahora, te prometo que hare todo para que tu abuelo confié en mi – a partir de ahora hare mi mayor esfuerzo si esto es importante para ti también para mí - me miro dulcemente con una sonrisa y no podía quitarme esa sensación de querer abrazarlo, solté su mano y me levante con energía – tu familia estará aquí en una hora y tenemos que prepararnos para recibirlos creo que será nuestra primera prueba real así que… voy a trabajar – me di media vuelta hacia la puerta

\- ¿Candy? – nunca antes se me había hecho tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos – Gracias – y fue el momento exacto en que el significó algo más para mi

* * *

**Confieso que tambien tengo de disimular en el trabajo cuando leo sus mensajes jajajaja y aqui mas de nuestro bomboncito... yo me lo imagino y me derrito de amor.. esto es mucho mas grande de lo que parece y no tienen tiempo**


	7. Chapter 7

Me mire al espejo y solo aplique una crema a mi cabello para mantenerlo, esponjado, natural, Annie tenía razón no estaba tan mal así, casi no tenia maquillaje solo un poco en los labios y mi vestido era blanco de rosas rosadas, era mi favorito, decidí que sería yo misma delante de su familia, di una vuelta por la cocina para verificar que todo estuviese en orden y robe un par de galletas, Albert había dicho que los Andrew se caracterizaban por su puntualidad así que mire el reloj estaba retrasada, Salí casi a la carrera solo para chocar de frente con su pecho, me miró de arriba abajo por primera vez desde que trabajaba para él y con una sonrisa me dijo que estaba preciosa, inmediatamente pensé que tenía que esforzarme de ese modo así que le dije que estaba muy guapo peinando solo un poco su cabello, entonces sonó el escandaloso timbre, nunca lo había escuchado antes, los recibimos y en efecto un auto tras otro trajo a su familia, su hermana fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarme afectuosamente como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho, me presento a su esposo un caballero con una sonrisa cálida y a sus tres hijos, los chicos que había visto en la foto evidentemente un poco más grandes, el mayor fue todo un dulce besando mi mano, el segundo imito a su hermano con mucha timidez y la más pequeña llevaba un conejito abrazado con un vestido rosa que me hizo compararla con una pequeña princesita, su tía muy seria inclino su cabeza besando mi mejilla sin palabra alguna y luego estaba alguien que ya había visto, el día que firme mi contrato estaba reunido con él, Stear era su sobrino llegaba con su esposa los cuales me saludaron muy animados con su hijo de unos 10 años, pensé que eran todos hasta que estaciono otro auto y de el salió un apuesto adonis abrochando su saco beige, son su porte seguro subió los escalones, tenía el cabello largo atado y una sonrisa que estaba segura hacia suspirar a mas de una, yo estaba a punto de hacerlo

\- ¡Eres Candice! Lamento no haber traído a mi hija, mi ex esposa es bastante difícil y no son mis días según el juez, Soy Archie hermano de Stear aunque no lo creas – rió divertido mientras abrazaba a su hermano

A primera impresión podía decir que si alguna vez imagine una familia seria exactamente como esa, pero parecía que solo podría tenerla por contrato mi realidad era otra, así que me sentí como en una telenovela, todos hablan en el salón como si tuvieran mucho tiempo que no se veían, llenaron el espacio, los niños corrían y se paseaban por todas partes mientras los adultos bebían un poco de vino blanco y reían entre charlas, entonces teníamos por norma unos 40 minutos antes de que Maritza sirviera la cena, se dispusieron todos al rededor era el momento de las preguntas, Albert estaba a mi lado y su familia estaba preparada, no me sorprendió que quien iniciara fuera el simpático adonis

\- ¡Y entonces! No creeré ninguna de las historias que he escuchado de ti hasta que me las confirmes Candice, ¿es cierto que se conocieron en un bar? – había pensado mucho sobre ello y esa versión era bastante fuerte

\- Es cierto, pero fui yo quien lo invito a salir por primera vez – rieron divertidos aunque eso trajera más preguntas así que inicie mi historia, una en la que comenzamos a hablar y nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común, así que acordamos vernos más a menudo, se armaba sola a medida que ellos se turnaban para saber más – Fuimos a un parque de diversiones y me enamore de su sonrisa, tenía que conquistarlo de cualquier forma así que gane un mono de peluche para él – es muy difícil hacerlo sonreír, aunque tengo pruebas – saque mi teléfono del bolsillo y ellos parecían maravillarse con las fotos

\- ¿Por que guardas esa evidencia? – me dijo divertido tomando mi mano

\- eso debería ser un crimen, es algo ilegal verlo ser autentico - le sonreí

\- ¿… no parece ser tu tío verdad Archie? – Stear no paraba de reír mostrándole las fotos a Pauna

\- Se han divertido mucho juntos por lo que veo – menciono su hermana

\- ¿Que seríamos entonces si no pudiéramos reír de vez en cuando?, para ser mandón y aburrido tiene su oficina

\- No puedo discutir con ella siempre sale ganando – me miró con una sonrisa dulce

\- Acaricie su mejilla, a menos que pongas esa carita que me hace ceder

\- Me queda claro quién es la jefa – rió Archie

\- Nos había hablado de ti hacía mucho tiempo pero conocerte es sin duda muchísimo mejor, pensamos hasta que no existías - Pauna parecía feliz de que si existirá

\- No sabía que éramos hasta hace poco, solo éramos amigos y de pronto surgió todo esto - allí estaba.. la historia que encajara todo

\- Cuéntanos un poco más acerca de ti Candice – pidió su tía desde el sillón – todos parecían querer lo mismo hacia un rato pero nadie caería en el tema así como así, nadie excepto su tía

\- Por primera vez me moje los labios en champagne, según mi contrato no debería hablarle de mi, pero no decía nada acerca de su familia, si ellos insistían y tenía que hablar no sería mi culpa – ¿que quiere saber?

\- ¿A que te dedicas por ejemplo y tus padres? ¿Vives con ellos? ¿Que edad tienes? - eran las preguntas de rigor ¿que podía decir? ¿Mentir? ¿Crear un personaje?

\- Tía eso parece de una entrevista de trabajo – menciono Albert para aligerar el ambiente que se había tensado de pronto

\- ¡Está bien! sería muy raro si no hiciera preguntas como esa, tengo 28 y… soy enfermera de profesión, mi madre murió cuando era adolescente de una enfermedad respiratoria la cuide durante sus últimos meses quizá por ello me decidí por el área médica, mi padre… vive en Michigan, hace dos años que no le veo – tal vez notaron la tristeza que eso me producía aunque su tía no dudo en preguntar la razón – Los dos últimos años he estado trabajando mucho, demasiado… no me ha permitido viajar soy su único sustento

\- ¿Ahora mismo estas trabajando? – pregunto El Esposo de Pauna, me removí un poco y conteste con sinceridad, un simple si

\- ¿Y él no puede venir a verte? – Pauna pareció triste al preguntar

\- No puede él..está enfermo – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta que fue evidente

\- Dejemos esto para después ¿por que no pasamos al comedor? – Albert parecía haberme librado del incomodo momento todo había pasado de las risas a la tristeza, no me gustaba nada esa historia, la realidad dolía mucho quizá hubiese sido mejor seguir mintiendo

Dejo que todos se adelantaran para preguntarme si estaba bien, yo asentí y le sonreí para demostrarlo, era la primera vez también que el escuchaba algo de mi sin saber si era cierto o lo había inventado, a diferencia de la suya mi vida no aparecía en internet, sentí su duda al mirarme del modo en que lo hacía, terminó con un "después hablamos" puede que incumpliera con el contrato si sabía que era verdad, me arrepentí de haberlo dicho aun me quedaban dos semanas a su lado, dos semanas para pagar mi matricula y dejaría todo eso atrás, ¿podía hacerlo como si nada?

En el comedor volvió el ánimo con la cantidad de cosas que habían, para el postre obtuve meritos del pastel, recalque que no llevaba nueces ni almendra, les conté que lo había preparado con en endulzante a base de vitamina que era muy bueno para los niños, esos que empezaron a fastidiarse con las conversaciones de los mayores así que les sugerí a modo de secreto que había encontrado una habitación con una pantalla tan gigante que podrían fácilmente pasar por una ida al cine, sus ojitos resplandecieron con la idea y mas al confirmarles que las películas de taquilla estaban allí, el hijo mayor de Pauna me sonrió y dijo que se encargaría de colocar una para todos así que como premio les prometí llevarles palomitas de maíz, así nos quedamos solo los adultos, que a falta de sus hijos comenzaron a hablar de ellos, entre travesuras y ocurrencias parecían amarlos mucho, Archie comento con tristeza la batalla que tenia con la madre de su hija de 7 años y que era la única mujer con la que deseaba pasar mucho más tiempo y el mismo se lo tenían contabilizado, era cierto, todos tenían una vida, una familia propia, alguien más por quien velar que los esperara en casa o en el caso de Archie los fines de semana. La dulce esposa de Stear no vacilo en preguntarme si alguna vez quería tener hijos

\- Yo pienso que si, la verdad es que todos estos años me he enfocado en el trabajo y mi carrera además que quizá por eso no había encontrado a nadie con quien soñar de ese modo

\- ¿Pero ahora tienes a mi tío no es cierto? – el tono más la picara sonrisa de Archie me hizo reír

\- tome la mano de Albert sobre la mesa y le sonreí – pues sería algo bonito, podría imaginarlo sin problema, nos mudaríamos a una casa más pequeña en donde no tenga que caminar 5 minutos enteros para encontrarte, en un suburbio cualquiera con vecinos a los que saludar en la mañana mientras nos vamos a trabajar, con otros niños corriendo y jugando en las tardes, tener dos hijos un gato y un perro, amanecer pensando que soy afortunada por solo tener eso después de tanto tiempo sola anhelando una familia – sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos por un instante no existió nadie más, me olvide que eso no solo lo pensaba sino que salía de mi boca tan fácil como el sentimiento

\- Solo fueron unos segundos la voz de su tía rompió lo que sea que había pasado y me sentí tan extraña – esta casa ha pertenecido a los Andrew por muchas generaciones ¿como pretendes mudarte?

\- Tía por favor, no vamos a casarnos fue solo una suposición de momento – había vuelto a hacerlo sin pensar, tenía razón cuando me dijo que si les daba alas nos estarían casando en un mes y era precisamente lo que había hecho

\- Si, lo siento, apenas nos conocemos, todos ustedes tienen familia y para nosotros es simple suposición ya sea que sigamos juntos o no puede que con otras persona llegásemos a lograrlo

\- No aclares Candice, para mi es evidente que serás tu quien pida matrimonio así como fuiste tú quien lo invito a salir – todos rieron y la diversión volvió restándole la rara seriedad en la que se había tornado mi exagerada representación del amor

La velada se extendió hasta que los niños fatigados solo querían irse a casa, la despedida fue un rebullicio tal como cuando llegaron, Pauna comento que la próxima seria en su casa y me abrazo con fuerza, los niños me sonrieron despidiéndose y la pequeña me invito personalmente a su cumpleaños en tres meses, Stear y su esposa me dieron un abrazo pidiéndome la receta del pastel y que por favor dispusiera en la agenda de Albert mas noches como esa, Archie me pregunto si en el Bar trabajaban mas como yo riendo al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo y finalmente la tía Elroy me tomo del brazo guiándome a la salida para separarme de Albert, fue entonces cuando me susurro que lo cuidara mucho, que sabía que se ponía difícil en ocasiones pero con un poco de cariño él era el ser más dulce del planeta, percibí en ella algo parecido a una sonrisa, me despedí con la mano como si los volviera a ver pronto, como si tendríamos mas tardes como esa o iría al cumpleaños de la princesita, se fueron y el silencio volvió a aquella enorme mansión, me quede allí en la entrada sin poder moverme, ¿en donde había estado todos estos años que había perdido de vista el concepto de lo que una familia significaba?... del espacio importante que ocupaba en la vida de una persona, de lo bien que se sentía sentarse en un comedor lleno de gente, Me tomo de la mano y fue entonces que volví a la realidad

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – si hablar era lo que nunca antes hacía era de suponer que era serio

Lo seguí esta vez no fuimos a su oficina si no al otro lado de la mansión en el salón había un mirador, ya lo había seleccionado como un excelente lugar para estudiar – me indico que me sentara en una de sus cómodas butacas y se sentó a mi lado, nunca sabia que esperar de él, nunca sabía si estaba de buen humor o no, quizá fue todo un desastre después de haber prometido unas horas antes que lo haría bien

\- Quiero agradecerte una vez más por lo que hiciste hoy, escucharme, tratar de entenderme y por mi familia, realmente hacia muchísimo tiempo que no teníamos algo así, todo era tan formal siempre y tú hiciste que solo fuera una cena familiar - yo que había olvidado que era la familia

\- Discúlpame si exagere en algo es que…

\- No tienes por que disculparte por lo que dijiste eso... era parte de tu trabajo – y me miro como si fuese una pregunta ¿lo era? no estaba dispuesta a responder – Lo que dijiste Sobre ti…

\- Lo siento se que en el contrato establece que no debo dar información personal pero…

\- ¿Eres enfermera? – pareció sorprendido y expectante – se que dice eso, pero ahora estamos aquí y hoy me dijiste que por lo mínimo tendríamos que ser amigos, llevo toda la noche preguntándome si tu padre esta tan grave y… ¿como es que trabajas para mi si eres una enfermera? – dude en responder todas esas preguntas - esto no lo sabrán mis abogados Candy quedara entre nosotros, como amigos

\- Me dieron dos meses de Vacaciones, hacía dos años y cuatro meses que no tomaba y dure mucho tiempo trabajando a doble turno así que el hospital me obligo a descansar

\- ¿Como es que trabajabas en un Bar?

\- Llevaba dos semanas era para conseguir dinero extra

\- Claro… - parecía pensativo - ¿tus problemas de dinero tienen que ver con tu padre?

\- Era mi turno de ponerme incomoda, revelar información persona era estrechar lazos con una persona y entendía muy bien por que estaba en el contrato – en parte

\- Lo siento no tengo derecho de obligarte a responder solo que trato de entender

\- Es Alcohólico – respondí de pronto - Te entendí perfectamente esta tarde porque mi familia no solo se tambaleo con la muerte de mi madre sino se destruyo por completo, Mi papá no soportó perderla y se dio a la bebida no pude hacer nada comenzó a tratarme de la peor forma posible, necesitaba estar ebrio todo el tiempo y aunque trate de ayudarlo decayó tanto que se hizo imposible vivir con él, luego se casó y tuvo un hijo, pero aun la bebida era un problema sin control, así que está totalmente incapacitado de rehabilitación en rehabilitación, logre conseguir un buen sitio, me fui de Michigan buscando mejores oportunidades los mantengo a él y pago el colegio de mi hermano, es un pequeño genio merece una buena educación – me limpie rápidamente una lagrima y respire profundo ya había llorado demasiado por lo mismo, él solo me miraba sin poder decir nada

\- ¿Quieres verlos?

\- Dios sabe que si aunque tengo miedo, no he visto a mi padre en dos años la última vez que lo vi no había mejorado nada, de hecho parecía peor, su cuerpo fallaba

\- Entonces iré contigo

* * *

**Hola Hola... aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy disfruto mucho de sus mensajes me hacen el dia se los aseguro... un abrazo**


	8. Chapter 8

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le pregunté si estaba seguro de acompañarme, esto parecía romper con alguna cláusula de nuestro contrato, pero me aseguró que era muy específico al decir que yo no podía suministrar información personal, no lo haría ya que por voluntad propia seria espectador y entonces no incumpliría absolutamente nada y lo que le había dicho a su familia tampoco había incurrido en una falta pues no fue directamente a él y ellos eran ajenos al contrato, busqué miles de excusas para no viajar a Michigan y todas esas veces dijo que por su culpa no estaba aprovechando mis días de vacaciones para ir personalmente a ver a mi familia, era yo la que no estaba segura así que dos días después simplemente dijo que tenía pasajes para ambos. La última vez que vi a mi padre tuve que llevarlo arrastrando internado a una clínica, su función hepática estaba deficiente y estuvo a punto de morir, fue muy duro verlo en ese estado y no poder hacer nada, su ex esposa me había ayudado mucho era una mujer buena que una vez quiso mucho a mi padre pero el alcohol terminó por destruir siempre todo a su paso, me mantenía en contacto con ella por mi hermano y por qué aun visitaba a mi padre con él de vez en cuando, no pudo negarse cuando me ofrecí a pagar la colegiatura era un excelente colegio que le abriría muchas puertas en un futuro y no quería que pasara dificultades, las mismas que viví yo trabajando desde los 14 años para pagar las cuentas y sacar el tiempo de donde no tenía para estudiar, aquella vez se recuperó gracias a la medicina, su condición era inestable y yo no podía quedarme a cuidarlo había hecho una vida en Chicago, busqué la mejor de las clínicas de rehabilitación, un internado, casi un asilo, llore mucho, me reproche muchas veces haberlo dejado y cada vez que lo llamaba se escuchaba mejor, los terapeutas hacían un mejor trabajo que yo evidentemente y con lo que costaba ese lugar más les valía prestar toda su atención a tratar su enfermedad. Tal vez Albert pensó que llegaríamos a una casa de familia aunque no demostró sorpresa alguna cuando llegamos a el centro de rehabilitación, era un lugar ambientado como una enorme casa con palmeras artificiales y prado verde, algo más de color para el constante gris de Michigan, había mucha gente de todas las edades, mire a todos lados y los recuerdos golpeaban mi mente, el estado deplorable de mi padre tanto que la mayoría del tiempo no me reconocía, mi desesperación y angustia, mi hermano llorando en los brazos de su madre con la cabeza encajada para no ver, realmente pensamos que era la última vez que lo veríamos

* * *

**Flashback**

Tomé su mano apenas tenía 12 años, camine con el hasta el jardín, nos sentamos en un banquillo de madera y suspire profundamente, al mirarlo en secaba sus lágrimas rompiéndome el corazón, hice que me mirara para luego limpiar su cara con una servilleta mientras le sonreía.

\- ¡Sabes! Hay momentos en los que ser fuerte simplemente no basta, papá está enfermo y si Dios tiene planes para él en este mundo se va a recuperar, este lugar le va a ayudar y nosotros también, eres muy pequeño todavía Tommy y..

\- ¡Ya no soy tan pequeño Candice! – estaba molesto, dolido

\- Lo sé.. estas creciendo rápido - acaricie su cabeza sin perder la sonrisa – entonces tenemos que ser más valientes y si papá se recupera ayudarlo, esto es una enfermedad, a veces no es consciente de lo que hace o dice, una adicción te quita tu personalidad arruina todo ¿pero sabes cómo podemos ayudarlo?, dándole amor... pase lo que pase no podre quedarme, tengo que trabajar y la universidad comenzara pronto – acaricie sus manos – lo llamare cada semana y a ti tambien, cada semana sin falta pero tú, no lo olvides, por favor no lo odies por esto, confío en ti y tu presencia siempre le hará bien – se irguió y dejo escapar el aire, sus ojitos claros me miraron con ternura y me abrazó, muy fuerte, besé su cabeza queriendo que ese momento durara una eternidad, no quería dejarlos, pero tampoco podría hacer nada más, tenía que convertirme en alguien ser un ejemplo a seguir para Tommy

\- Te prometo que sere fuerte, se que se va a recuperar lo siento aqui - se toco el pecho y me sonrió - lo cuidare hasta que regreses

\- Y yo te prometo que estudiare mucho para convertirme en médico pronto para que papá y tu esten orgullosos de mi - su enorme sonrisa lleno mis ojos de lagrimas

* * *

Llegamos justo a la hora, yo ya había coordinado con Denise para darle la sorpresa a papá, estaba entre emocionada y nerviosa, no sabía que esperar, no sabía cómo iba a encontrarlo, él tomo mi mano y me dijo que todo saldría bien, agradecí que estuviese conmigo y apreté su mano, quizá nunca hubiese tenido el valor después de todo. Un chico alto de cabello castaño y guapo me sonrió desde lejos y corrió a abrazarme no podía creer cuanto había crecido estaba más alto que yo, para mi seguía siendo un niño, lo abracé con un nudo en la garganta y me permití verlo por completo, por el teléfono no era lo mismo que tenerlo finalmente de frente

\- Te has puesto más pequeña hermana

\- Y tu ya eres todo un hombre – reí, Denisse me sonrió como siempre con su temperamento sumiso y yo les presente a Albert como mi amigo.

Juntos nos preparamos para pasar a el salón en donde esperaba mi padre, sería una sorpresa, ellos ya lo habían visitado hacia unas semanas, al entrar en una silla frente a la ventana estaba él, un poco encorvado, parecía más anciano de lo que debería, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tenía que aguantar, en cuanto dije su nombre giró y me miro por unos segundos, no pude contenerme deje salir mis lagrimas

\- Papá, vine a verte y te traje tus galletas favoritas – se levanto poco a poco y pude ver lo delgado que estaba, demacrado y pálido, me dolía tanto verlo así

\- ¿Candice?, ¿qué haces aquí? – se acercó con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos – mi pequeña Can Can – y me abrazó, sentía como solo era piel y huesos, lloré en su hombro mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabeza como solía hacer, finalmente limpie mi rostro y trate de contener tanto sentimiento – ¡están ambos aquí! Abrazó a Tommy - Hace mucho tiempo, tanto que... que no esperaba esto

Su sonrisa amplió sus arrugas alrededor de sus ojos a pesar de ello se veía tranquilo, a simple vista podía notar que el efecto de su enfermedad había disminuido muchísimo corroborando el informe que me habían enviado hacia un par de meses atrás, volví a abrazarlo y él no dejaba de sonreír hasta que reparó en las otras dos personas en la sala

\- Denise, sigues igual de bonita y… supongo que el caballero no es tu esposo sino el de mi hija ¡Candice!, no me digas que te casaste – me hizo reír, era prueba de que había recuperado el sentido del humor

\- Papá él es William Andrew – estrecho su mano – es un Amigo

\- ¿Un amigo?... ¿cómo que un amigo? A estas alturas no le presentas a tu padre a un esposo y dices que es amigo… ¿Viene a pedir tu mano?... ¿Es eso? - hacia tanto que no escuchaba su risa que hasta crei haberla olvidado

\- No creo que ella quiera casarse conmigo señor White solo vine a acompañarla

\- Lamento mucho que tengamos que conocernos aquí, pero aun no puedo salir, he avanzado mucho Candice, ¿lo sabes?

\- Si papa, lo sé – me miró un largo rato – te pareces tanto a tu madre, ella estaría orgullosa de ti – sonreí – será mejor que nos sentemos, tomó de mi mano el pequeño paquete de galletas, eramos muy parecidos en muchas cosas

Durante la visita mi padre se veía animado, lejos de la pesadilla del Alcoholismo, nos contó la historia de su travesía como un soldado que había ido a la guerra, comió sus galletas y me dijo que no me preocupara tanto por él, que sabía que aquella clínica en la que llevaba tanto tiempo era muy costosa y que estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo, pero no saldría hasta estar seguro que no volvería a recaer, entonces iría con Tommy a verme a Chicago, hablamos de todo y fue lo mas parecido que tuve a tener a mi familia en paz reunidos entre risas, aunque solo fuera en un lugar como ese, al despedirse no se notó la tristeza más bien pareció recuperado y le prometí llamarlo una vez por semana como siempre, hastab le hizo prometer a Albert que no nos casaríamos hasta que el pudiera ir a Chicago, puse los ojos en blanco, que manía tenían las familias de vernos hacer una bajo el concepto del matrimonio, la verdad era que fue toda culpa mía, mi padre jamás me había conocido a un novio o pareja, pero él no lo era, no en Michigan y no de verdad.

Al verlo tan recuperado me sentí bien, por fin todo estaba tomando sentido para él y esperaba que esta vez fuera definitiva, me abrazo por largo rato besando mi mejilla repetidas veces como cuando era pequeña y suspiro feliz al despedirnos. Denisse no nos permitió quedarnos en un hotel esa noche y fuimos hasta casa, la misma casa en donde crecí parecía más bonita que como la recordaba y quizá era porque allí había pasado más momentos tristes que felices

\- En el auto Tommy giro muy serio y le pregunto directamente a Albert – ¿qué clase de amigo eres exactamente de mi hermana?

\- ¡Tommy! - Le reprendí

\- Eres mi hermana Candice y yo ya casi soy un hombre tengo que saber – entrecerró los ojos y me dieron ganas de reír

\- Exactamente es mi amigo

\- No lo creo, nunca había conocido a ningún amigo tuyo y papá tampoco – su actitud para mí era tierna, quería cuidarme

\- Tienes razón, me pasó lo mismo cuando conocí a el primer hombre que pretendió a mi hermana

\- ¿¡Entonces estas pretendiéndola!?

\- Si pero no me hace ni caso, tendré que insistir ¿tú que me sugieres? – me cruce de brazos escuchando esa inusual conversación

\- Bueno, aun no entiendo a las chicas, pero a Candice podrías regalarle chocolates y con eso aceptara salir contigo deben ser muchos, es de esas chicas a las que le gustan los detalles y las rosas – me eche a reír

\- Entonces le regalare montones de flores y chocolates, a ver si da resultado y entienda que tal vez es mejor darnos una oportunidad – él me sonreía, pero evidentemente era una broma que dejaría satisfecho a Tommy, buen revés, después de todo yo había hecho lo mismo con su familia

\- De momento tendras que convencerme que eres bueno para ella, de ahora hasta mañana - canturreó

\- ¡Vaya! tengo menos tiempo, es injusto ¿no crees Candy?

\- Me parece justo dado que no tienes nada que perder, daremos un paseo mañana si Denisse lo permite

\- Sabes que no tienes que pedirme permiso para eso Candice, ademas les hara bien pasar tiempo juntos tiene algo que contarte - Sonrió a travez del retrovisor

Pasamos la mañana mostrándole a Albert nuestros lugares favoritos, mi hermano me puso al día con sus excelentes calificaciones diciéndome que entraría el próximo año a una selección de intercambio, me sorprendió muchísimo que quisiera ir a Japón, lo apoyaría si era lo que quería hacer, queria ser un ingeniero y encontro mucho mas tema que conversar con Albert que conmigo, fue divertido poder pasar por lugares de mi infancia, visité a mamá y le conté en silencio que estaba muy cerca de lograr titularme, esa tarde me despedí con una sensación extraña, estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo tenía la tristeza atravesada en el pecho, eran demasiadas emosiones en tan poco, durante todo el regreso a casa me mantuve muy pensativa, no dejaba de pensar en el tiempo cuando había decidido vivir mi vida dejando todo lo malo atrás, nunca desampare por completo a mi padre pero si me alejé, lo hice porque nos estaba arrastrando a ambos y alguien tenía que tomar las riendas, estaba feliz de volver a verlo y tan decidido a recuperarse, aun así esa visita me hizo reconsiderar mi futuro, me hizo comenzar a pensar en mi, realmente él esperaba que hiciera una vida mejor, que tuviera una familia, que siguiera adelante mientras yo me concentraba en ser mejor profesional dejando mi vida personal de lado, en el fondo no quería estar sola, de hecho aunque me había acostumbrado de cierta manera a estarlo, a abrazar mi soledad, la odiaba, deseaba un hogar, siempre miraba las luces encendidas de otras casas y me imaginaba a sus habitantes, me imaginaba como seria vivir en el calor de una familia, las risas, las noches frente al televisor con alguna película, que alguien realmente te esperara en casa después de un día agotador y dormir entre sus brazos, lo que le había dicho a Albert en la cena con su familia era cierto y lo sentía con todo mi corazón era lo único que siempre quise.

\- Sentí su mano rozar la mía – ¿estás bien?

\- Si… - Sonreí apartándome de su contacto – todo está en orden y estará bien supongo

George nos estaba esperando en el Aeropuerto, en cuanto llegamos frente al edificio esa noche, noté la ventana del departamento, la luz estaba apagada, me baje del auto dándoles las buenas noches y me dispuse a sacar la llave de mi bolso, no me di cuenta que él se había bajado detrás de mí, la verdad era que quería llegar a mi cama tal vez desahogarme un poco y dormir

\- Candy… - giré y se acercó hasta mí, me miró de alguna forma que me hizo sentir que estaba realmente preocupado, por primera vez sentí que alguien se preocupaba por mí, estaba harta de ser el pilar que solo sostiene todo el peso

\- Lo abracé de pronto como si fuera un salvavidas y me aferre a su cintura, respire de a poco su perfume, me sentí en paz, protegida, el simplemente dejo que lo abrazara acurrucándome entre sus brazos – Gracias, Gracias por acompañarme ha significado mucho para mí y sola no hubiese tenido el valor

\- Acuno mi rostro – eres la persona más valiente que conozco – nuestras miradas de pronto quisieron hablar, tenía unos ojos tan bonitos, tan sinceros, quería creer en sus palabras y ser valiente, pero simplemente me aleje poco a poco nerviosa por aquel contacto tan cercano, tan íntimo

\- ¿Así que aquí vives? – rompió el hielo cambiando de golpe

\- Si… yo… Annie… bueno las dos compartimos los gastos – mi corazón no paraba de desordenar mis pensamientos

\- Es bonito el lugar y… espero que… que pases buena noche, nos veremos en un par de días

\- ¡Bien!… - me despedí con la mano no volvería a acercarme, no de ese modo

Llegue hasta mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, ¿que había sido todo eso?, me pregunte repetidas veces y llegaba siempre al mismo juicio, no podía ser posible no podía estar pasándome algo tan absurdo, recordé las palabras de George, "cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona… " mire la lámpara del techo y me dije que aquello solo era algo normal, a pesar de sus cambios de humor y su misterio le había tomado cariño, no era el imbécil que creía, era un hombre noble y dulce, le tomé cariño era todo, solo eso.

* * *

**Tarán! temprano si... es que hoy y mañana estare en un bar a ver si consigo a un Albert... mmmm lo dudo no tengo tanta suerte, pero se vale soñar... lo cierto es que no llgare a casa temprano y antes que las deje en suspenso hasta el sabado me reprogramo... **


	9. Chapter 9

Al parecer la apertura de una sucursal enorme en el este de la cuidad era evento de su empresa, lo habían dispuesto todo para la celebración esa noche en la que estaría prácticamente toda su familia laboral, no la simpática secretaria que me ofreció café o té aquel día, sino los altos ejecutivos y sus familias, esa sucursal era más bien un logro de Archie y quería estar con él además de que su presencia le respaldaba todo su apoyo, estaba terminando de arreglarme frente al espejo respire profundamente mirando a esa mujer elegante recordándome que ese sería el último evento al que lo acompañaría, había pensado muchas veces como diría que termino lo nuestro, conociéndolo no daría explicaciones sería una más de su ex, George debería estar a punto de llegar, me coloque los zapatos altos y tome mi bolso, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Annie entro quedándose con la boca abierta mirándome como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, no la esperaba tan temprano pensé que estaría por allí con sus amigas, realmente estaba dispuesta a cambiar de hábito

\- ¡Candice White! ¿Eres tú? – se acerco para detallar mi vestido y las prendas que llevaba encima – Abajo esta ese chofer de tu jefe y ahora te encuentro así ¿tienes una cita?... ¡y la cita por lo que veo! – sonó mi teléfono

\- Es… no es una cita es trabajo y… - tengo que irme

\- ¡Espera!Corrió a la puerta colocándose delante – ¿que es esto? ¿Que clase de trabajo te exige transformarte así?... no puedes mentirme ¿cuidas a un anciano o sales con él? ¡es una cita! ¿Con el nieto? ¿El hijo? Dudo mucho que con el chofer

\- Annie tengo que irme ¡dame una semana! Te explicare todo, te lo contaré lo prometo, pero ahora debo irme – se apartó con el ceño fruncido

\- Estas metida en algo raro Candice, con tanto misterio las cosas no pueden ir con normalidad – le hice una mueca y salí lo más rápido que pude entre huyendo y estar sobre la hora

\- George abrió la puerta del auto y al entrar para mi sorpresa él estaba allí, desde la ventana podía ver a Annie mirando y despidiéndose con la mano, sabía que en cuanto nos volviéramos a ver me presionaría para que le contase todo, una semana y habré cumplido con el acuerdo, suspiré.

\- Estas muy hermosa Candy – lo mire con extrañeza, no sabía que decirle – es un evento presencial con los socios de la compañía, no creo que Nell asista, pero si lo hace…

\- Lo se, ya sé que hacer y todo saldrá bien… - me sonrió y tomó mi mano

\- Quiero que conozcas a el resto de mis socios y solo beberé una copa, la del brindis

\- Eso espero porque te estaré vigilando

\- No necesitas vigilarme, estarás conmigo toda la noche te prometo que no lo haré mas – me daba la sensación de querer abrazarlo cada vez más seguido y era mejor alejar esos pensamientos y por supuesto que había notado la enorme diferencia de nuestro primer evento y el ultimo

Todo iba bien, de hecho lo estaba disfrutando, Albert parecía más animado, me incluía en las conversaciones y para ser honesta no era el mismo que había conocido, quizá la cercanía cada vez mas de nuestras vidas nos daba ese tipo de confianza, de vez en cuando tomaba mi mano como por instinto y yo buscaba a su abuelo, si él no estaba y con lo rápido que corrían las historias debíamos aparentar el mayor tiempo posible. Después del brindis hubo baile, al fin… la razón de que me aburriera tanto era que no había mas forma de entretenimiento, esperaba poder bailar esa noche, pero Albert estaba muy ocupado con una conversación ese era justo el problema era una celebración, pero de trabajo, habían algunas parejas bailando en el centro del salón y mucha comida que se veía realmente deliciosa, habían chicas paseándose con bandejas que llevaban y traían de todo, ya estaba cansándome de tanta conversación entre estadísticas y cifras, me escabullí hacia la enorme mesa de banquete y tomé un ponche de frutas delicioso mirando hacia la pista, la música era suave me encontré pensando en el tiempo que había pasado sin bailar

\- ¿Por qué tan sola y aburrida? – su voz de locutor me sobresaltó

\- No lo estoy, me entretengo observando el baile – señalé la pista

\- ¿Solo observando?

Tomo mi mano y sin preguntar me guió a la pista de baile, era un atrevido, puso su mano en mi cintura y se pegó a mi mirándome con diversión, mire a todos lados no podía dejar plantado a un socio en medio de la pista aunque me provocara, comenzamos a movernos lentamente, él no dejaba de sonreír acercándose mucho, tanto que llego a susurrarme al oído preguntándome que veía en un hombre como Albert

\- Eso es algo que usted no podrá entender y no tengo por que explicarlo

\- ¿Entonces se quieren tanto como aparentan?

\- No se que es lo que ven los demás pero yo adoro pasar tiempo a su lado

\- Sentía sus labios rozando mi oreja – es una lástima que lo idolatre de esa forma porque solo juega con usted Candice, hace lo mismo siempre, elije a una chica bonita y cuando obtiene lo que quiere de ellas las desecha como objetos, para él solo hay una mujer, ha estado enamorado de la misma mujer por años, ¿por qué cree que bebe tanto?, ella lo dejó destrozado y no tiene nada más que entregar, no se preocupe tampoco volverá a su lado, así que llena ese espacio con otras tratando de olvidarla sin éxito

\- Lo miré con sorpresa separándolo un poco, recordé que había dicho "no puedo tener a la mujer que quiero…" – ¿de quien habla? ¿de su ex prometida con la cual tuvo un affaire bastante escandaloso? Gracie si no me equivoco – lo escuche reír entre vueltas para luego tomarme de la misma forma cercana

\- Jasmine… ¿no te hablo de su flamante ex esposa? ¿de todo lo que ocurrió?– fruncí el ceño – por cierto se ven cada cierto tiempo supongo que le ruega que regrese a su lado, pero la verdad sería un escándalo y su abuelo… no se lo perdonaría, últimamente parece que no esta en condiciones de llevarle la contraria, creo que por ello mantienen eso en secreto mientras fingen tener vidas separadas, usted es de todas la mejor fachada

\- ¿Cual es su problema Xavier? Estoy comenzando a pensar que en el fondo siente un amor obsesivo por William Andrew – soné irónica, rió divertido y volvió a acercarse a mi oído

\- Me gustan las chicas sin reservas y siempre eligen al equivocado – por fortuna el baile terminó

Colgó mi brazo del suyo como un caballero y me acompaño de vuelta a donde estaba Albert, había quedado más que aturdida por esa conversación, mi cabeza no paraba de elaborar imágenes e hilar eventos que quizá el tendría razón en todo lo que me había dicho, por cizaña o por diversión pero tenia sentido para mi, me miraba sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa, dejo lo que estaba comiendo a un lado, de pronto sentí su mano nuevamente entrelazarse con la mía

\- Gracias por el baile Xavier – dije de pronto saliendo de mis pensamientos

\- Pero será el último porque tu acompañante está del otro lado y no me parece que debas bailar con MI novia – evidentemente no le había gustado nada, Xavier dio la vuelta con una sonrisa desafiante sin más, tenían su conflicto y cualquier cosa era excusa para atacarse, lo miré detenidamente él me analizaba como si quisiera averiguar algo - ¿Que te dijo?

\- Nada…

\- Hablaron durante todo el baile.. ¿que fue lo que te dijo? – exigió

\- ¿Realmente vale la pena?

Por supuesto que no, así que lo dejo estar pero había roto algo, no volví a sonreír y no se me daba ninguna conversación, no quise por un segundo más que me tocara, seguía pensando ¿cómo era que un hombre como él siguiera aferrado a una mujer que le hizo tanto daño? Pero quien era yo para cuestionar su vida si al cabo de una semana me pagaría por prestarme a su juego fingiendo quererlo, aunque debía ser honesta conmigo no sabía exactamente cuando había dejado de hacerlo y aquello me había afectado mas de lo que pensaba, decidí distraerme hablando con la esposa de Stear, aunque sentía su mirada a cada instante, de momento era mejor que no estuviésemos juntos, me conocía y comenzaría a preguntar cosas, no estaba preparada para escuchar la verdad, luego de un rato me llevo a un lugar apartado a solas

\- ¿Quieres que bailemos?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Por que?

\- Porque no tengo ánimos de ningún baile

\- O por que Xavier te dijo estupideces y tú las crees

\- ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

\- No dije eso Candice, pero sea lo que sea debes decírmelo

\- ¿Del mismo modo en que me dices cada cosa tuya en detalle? ademas no puedo dar información personal, no voy a arriesgarme ahora a romper nuestro contrato

\- ¿Vamos a discutir por algo que no entendemos? - parecía inquieto, respiraba muy rápido

\- No estoy discutiendo…

\- Candy por favor… debes… Se removió su corbata se veía acalorado y comenzó a toser, note enseguida como su cuello se había puesto rojo – ¿comiste algo?

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora? – quizá hay demasiado humo en el amb…. - volvió a toser y esta vez no paraba

\- ¿Que comiste?

\- Solo… uno... no sabía.. - y se hizo consciente de que estaba asfixiándose

\- ¡Al suelo ahora! Le dije mientras desabrochaba su chaqueta quitándosela para que colocársela en la cabeza, la gente comenzaba a aglomerarse, sus sobrinos llegaron hasta nosotros y yo comencé a registrar todos sus bolsillos buscando la adrenalina, ¿no la llevaba?, su situación empeoraba, arrastre una silla y subí sus pies mientras monitoreaba sus latidos y ordenaba rápidamente que alguien llamara a emergencias mientras que Stear me llevaba el kit de primeros auxilios – no se te ocurra dejar de mirarme, mantente despierto y respira hondamente reten tanto aire como puedas.. muy lento - vacié con rapidez la caja y había una jeringa, la adrenalina no la encontraba – su corazón latía muy rápido, las vías se le cerraban no tenía mucho tiempo, incline su cabeza hacia atrás para que le entrara un poco mas de aire y volví a revolver todos los medicamentos hasta que apareció el pequeño frasco, fue un movimiento de 5 segundos hasta inyectar el liquido en su pierna, despacio iba respirando con facilidad, necesitaba otros medicamentos, dos minutos después la ambulancia hizo un escándalo y dejamos la recepción atrás con montones de espectadores preocupados, Archie dijo que nos seguiría, pero le aseguré que todo estaría bien que no se preocupara y que calmara a toda esa gente, a los paramédicos los puse el tanto – tuvo una Anafilaxia por intoxicación alérgica ingerida, le inyecte 50cc de Adrenalina genérica – lo mire acariciando su cabello él no podía hablar respiraba por un inhalador – ¿Estarás bien Albert, como es que se te ocurre salir de casa sin eso y ponerte a comer postres con maní? – le sonreí y el cerro los ojos para descansar había sido mucho esfuerzo de su cuerpo

Cuando despertó miró alrededor, yo llegué hasta a él dándole un poco de agua con miel para aliviar su garganta, le habían suministrado medicamentos para combatir la afección, , acaricie su mano mientras bebía del liquido, entonces entró el médico de guardia y al verme sonrió

\- ¿Como esta nuestro paciente? – beso mi mejilla saludándome con el mismo cariño que lo caracterizaba siempre y se dispuso a revisarlo mientras me hablaba - Candice hiciste un estupendo trabajo por algo eres la numero uno de nuestras enfermeras a estas horas estaríamos tratando con algo más grave – miro a Albert – tienes suerte en unos meses será una de las residentes mas aplicadas estoy seguro – me miró – todo está en orden colega

\- ¡Aun no somos colegas Brian! –reí

\- ¿Que falta? Supe que tomaras la prueba si ya no la tomaste y luego de eso te espera la bata blanca, fiel compañera – haré el informe y en cuanto esté preparado podrá irse –guiño un ojo al paciente y me abrazó – te espero en esta sala pronto

\- El me miraba atónito y con voz enronquecida sus primeras palabras – ¿eres medico?

\- Tome aire y lo deje escapar audiblemente – George viene en camino, hasta tu familia sabe que estas aquí, querian venir de inmediato pero hable con tu hermana nos esperan en tu mansión

\- En el auto no dejaba de mirarme frunciendo el ceño yo evitaba mirarlo – hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ti

\- También podría decir lo mismo

\- ¿Puedo preguntar?

\- No estaría siendo violentado el contrato? Mejor no

\- George será testigo Candice, no estas suministrándome información deliberada yo te lo estoy pidiendo y solo es una duda – lo miré dispuesta a responder si con eso dejaba de mirarme como un bicho raro – ¿Por que todo esto? ¿Por que aceptaste esta idea si eres una profesional a punto de ser médico? ¿Tus deudas son tan grandes? ¿Que haces aquí conmigo Candice White?

\- Firme un contrato – toda su expresión corporal pedía más explicaciones – No lo sé… todo se complicó La clínica de rehabilitación, el colegio de Tommy, Los créditos estudiantiles, el departamento, todo eso consume el dinero que gano mas los turnos extras, tomé esta oferta porque perdería mi beca si no matriculaba y es mi último año, estaba desesperada cualquier trabajo digno era preferible que seguir ahogada por la falta de dinero y posponer mi titulación por segundo año consecutivo

\- ¿Aceptaste esto por matricularte? – parecía incrédulo y a la vez sorprendido – ganaste dinero apostando apenas una semana después que firmamos ese contrato

\- No era mi dinero

\- Claro que lo era, pudiste haber salido de mi y el contrato

\- Cuando comienzo algo debo terminarlo Albert me comprometí y luego necesitaste de mi ayuda para con tu abuelo lo haría hasta el final

\- Hasta el próximo Miércoles

\- Si hasta el Miércoles - no hablaríamos mas del tema, tampoco de nada, era muy raro estar así

\- En la mansión estaba casi toda su familia preocupados por lo ocurrido, Su tía contó que les habían dicho que había olvidado la adrenalina y los pequeños postres traían frutos secos incluyendo el maní, el dijo que no percibió su sabor mientras los probaba y hacia tanto tiempo que no le sucedía que olvido el medicamento, lo rodearon en un sillón y el parecía bastante cansado así que sugerí que lo dejaran descansar hasta mañana que amanecería igual que siempre

\- Candice si no hubieses estado allí… esto tenemos que agradecértelo – comentó Pauna

\- No tienen que agradecerme nada es… es mi trabajo – el me miró profundamente sin emitir palabra, me hizo sentir incomoda

\- Si… dentro de poco se titulara de médico y me dejará – menciono luego como si nada, su familia estaba sorprendida no sabía si por ambas cosas me miraron con asombro y preocupación

\- ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Pero como que lo dejaras no entiendo? – Su tía no era la única confundida

\- Tendré que trabajar mucho dejare de ir a los Cocteles eventualmente

\- Ya se las arreglaran, ademas es muy imprtante tu carrera para ti eso William debe entenderlo

\- No lo creo – dijo con rabia levantándose del sillón – gracias por venir, estoy bien – pareció triste al decirlo y se alejo por las escaleras a su habitación

\- ¿Paso algo mas Candice?, ¿esta bien todo entre ustedes?

\- Si… es el medicamento, no se preocupen yo lo cuidaré – hasta el miércoles pensé

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda... **


	10. Chapter 10

En el desayuno estábamos en la misma mesa, pero parecía no ser así, él no me dirigía la palabra y yo no quería hablar mucho, prefería mil veces ponernos a lanzar indirectas irónicas entre nosotros que estar de aquel modo, eran los últimos días que pasaríamos juntos y no podíamos presentarnos así ante su abuelo

\- ¿Como te sientes?

\- me miró al fin, respondió sin ánimo - bien

\- Me preocupe mucho por ti, no sé porque te dio por comer dulces Albert si sabes que eso puede pasar, ¿y cómo es que no llevabas la adrenalina?

\- No lo sé, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y estaba distraído en el momento que me ofrecieron ese pequeño panecillo, trataba de pensar como impedir que Xavier me robara una novia por segunda vez

\- Reí con ironía - Xavier no me robaría ni en siglos y no soy tu novia de verdad Albert no debes preocuparte por mi

\- No, No debo Candy, tengo que

\- ¿Por qué? en nuestro contrato..

\- ¡Ya basta con eso! pensé que éramos amigos

\- ¿Somos amigos?

\- ¿Que te sucede?, no te entiendo estas volviéndome loco... si hice algo o Xavier te dijo algo quiero que me lo digas no puedo simplemente adivinarlo

\- ... ¿cuando dijiste que no podías tener a la mujer que quieres... Estas enamorado de una mujer?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ... me he enamorado no una vez sino varias en mi vida, fallidas todas

\- ¿Pero ahora... ahora mismo amas a alguien?

\- me miró pensativo para luego reír quitándole la seriedad a ese asunto, fruncí el ceño - a ver señorita... no sé por que me preguntas algo así.. el amor... el amor es complicado ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

\- Yo... creo que sí pero siempre había algo que me decía que era mucho más que eso así que deje de buscar el amor

\- Allí tienes la respuesta - miro el reloj - debo irme - beso mi frente - no quiero que ese contrato arruine nuestra reciente adquirida amistad... anoche me di cuenta que eso es más importante para mí que el contrato y quiero saber si lo es para ti también - no supe que responderle - ¿ya podemos romper la clausula de Información personal? - asentí y se fue dejándome de nuevo entre montones de cavilaciones

Cuando llegué a casa ese Viernes por la tarde Annie me estaba esperando, en el centro del pequeño comedor de madera que teníamos había un ramo de rosas enorme, le sonreí

\- ¿Y cómo se llama este nuevo personaje? - tome un montón de papas fritas que había preparado de la cocina y me senté frente a ella sacando una de las rosas y oliendo su perfume, no me respondió cruzándose de brazos - ¿y? ¿no vas a hablarme? - solté el aire con fastidio - Annie ya te dije que te lo contaré todo, pero no hoy

\- La verdad es que no sé cómo se llama - me quito la rosa de la mano y volvió a acomodarla en el ramo - ¡Que crees es hermoso y debe mantenerse así! es un detalle hermoso y he estado analizándolo desde que llegó, ¿sabes que puedes conocer las intenciones de un hombre por el tipo de flores que envía?, por lo mínimo me puedes responder como se llama este hombre - señalo las rosas mientras la miraba como si estuviese loca, tomo la tarjeta y me extendió con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa perversa

\- " Gracias por las horas y por salvar mi vida de muchas formas" W.A.A. - sonreí tontamente y mire a Annie menear la cabeza sonriéndome - Se llama Albert y es... es mi jefe

\- ¿El anciano?

\- No... ya no importa - no parecí convencerle

\- Hay algo muy raro en todo esto Candice y lo peor es que botas la baba por este tipo... ¿es casado?

\- ¡No!... bueno estuvo casado y creo que aun la quiere - se llevo las manos a la boca y acerco la silla

\- No puedes enredarte con un tipo que ama a otra, sabes lo que pasa al final, lo sabes muy bien

\- Lo se Annie no me estoy enredando con él para tu tranquilidad, me dejo clara nuestra amistad hoy y dejare de verlo muy pronto

\- Un hombre no envía rosas así solo de agradecimiento

\- Mire las flores - Se muy bien lo que quiere de mi

El Sábado por la mañana emprendimos un viaje hacia su abuelo y la verdadera razón por la cual había estado con él por casi un mes, después de esto todo terminaría, era lo único que quería, que terminara para irme a casa, seguir con mi vida tal como estaba y.. no volverlo a ver

\- No puedo saber qué fue lo que cambio si no me lo dices, pensé que ayer lo habíamos arreglado y hoy casi ni me hablas

\- He aprendido mucho de ti

\- Me obligo a mirarlo tomando mi barbilla – no podemos actuar así delante de Nell es suspicaz ..

\- Lo haré bien te lo prometí

\- Solo que no sabes fingir, si estas molesta simplemente porque olvide la adrenalina…

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver Albert ¿podrías decirme por que enviaste flores? Estas tomándote muchas molestias Annie no sabe nada de ti y no puedo decirle nada, a diferencia de ti no tengo ninguna relación clandestina

\- ¿Clandestina? ¿con quien? ¿Que quieres que te diga con exactitud?

\- Ya no importa

\- A mi si me importa - lo miré fijamente

\- ¿Aun ves a tu ex esposa? - y contuve la respiración

\- ¿¡Que!? - Frunció el ceño – quien te dijo… ¡Xavier claro! es una marioneta de Nell eso ya esta comprobado

\- Solo contéstame eso

\- Si, la veo pero…

\- ¡Genial! Eres un divorciado que sigue casado, no puedo creer que me pase esto otra vez – explote, sin pensar como siempre lo que estaba diciendo

\- No estoy casado y no entiendo… ¿otra vez? Explicártelo es muy complicado Candy yo...

\- El amor.. es complicado ¿no es cierto?

\- Ya llegamos – interrumpió George de pronto frente a un edificio alargado y colonial, no había visto casas cerca así que estaba muy pero muy apartado

\- Quise bajar del auto y me retuvo - Quiero explicarte

\- No me debes ninguna explicación

Respire profundamente y bajé acomodando mi vestido, reponiéndome mas que eso en un instante, frente a mi habían tres personas con uniforme de servicio, Albert llego a mi lado tomando mi mano muy suavemente, se acercó a mi oído y me susurro "tenemos que hablarlo" no le di importancia, al ver en la entrada a su abuelo, vestía de traje y botas altas, llevaba un puro en su mano pareciendo una chimenea, dañino, toxico para unos pulmones tan débiles, su enfermedad debía estar empeorando, compuse mi mejor sonrisa fingida, acabaría con todo aquello

\- ¡Linda! Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver – me abrazo con un beso en mi mejilla y luego miro con seriedad a su nieto – William este será un muy interesante fin de semana

\- Espero termine pronto entonces – confirmado su relación era muy hostil

Nos llevo a ambos a un recorrido aunque Albert debía conocer cada rincón, aparentaba siempre estar solo conmigo, era un casa bonita y enorme llena de sirvientes, su esposa había fallecido pero sus retratos estaban por todas partes, cada uno con un poema a su lado, explico que eran los que ella le había escrito durante su matrimonio como si aquello la mantuviese viva al igual que los de su hija, la madre de Albert era preciosa y Pauna se le parecía mucho, quizá por ello con ella tenia una mejor relación, el hecho era que Nell Marshall era un hombre poderoso, influyente pero al mismo tiempo muy solo, al salir de su mansión aun mas grande que la de Albert nos guió a los establos, no me pareció raro que le gustaran las carreras si tenía varios de ellos y les hablaba como humanos, en realidad eran preciosos pero yo no había tenido un caballo tan cerca en toda mi vida así que mas que miedo era respeto, muy grandes para mi gusto, al volver nos sentamos en un salón y me prepare mentalmente para sus preguntas, creí que sería igual que su familia, ¿donde se conocieron…? ¿hace cuanto…? preguntaría por mi familia... vería que tan real era esa relación y seria todo

\- ¿Pretenden tener una relación estable o será algo pasajero? – trague en seco encendió otro puro y se reclinó

\- Si ella no me deja por culpa de otro hombre… - lo miré con sorpresa clavándole una mirada acusadora, no era como su ex, pero parecía compararme

\- No podría culpar a nadie más por las rupturas Albert es absurdo, cuando algo se daña es por culpa de ambos - teníamos algo pendiente, la conversación del auto debió terminar allí, no podíamos ocultarlo

\- ¡Tiene razón!, las parejas son eso.. un equipo, yo diría más que... una sociedad – rió de aquella forma estridente – Pero cuéntame linda, me dijeron que hace unos días salvaste a mi nieto de asfixiarse

\- Me debe dinero no lo dejaría morir - fue su turno para mirarme con sorpresa mientras su abuelo reía hasta toser con insistencia

\- Vas a matarme a mi linda – inhaló una solución que solo aliviaba la tensión de sus pulmones

\- No debería seguir fumando

\- También es cierto… supe que comenzaras en unos meses la residencia medica – eso no les dejara casi tiempo o ¿pretenden vivir juntos? – su abuelo sí que iba mucho mas allá no estaba preparada para esa clase de preguntas

\- No voy a dejar mi departamento esta más cerca del hospital y…

\- Y… quizá sea yo el que me mude para estar cerca de ti – entrelazo su mano con la mía sonriéndome, ¿estaba actuando? Si era así ¿porque lo sentía tan real? y es que no parecíamos la pareja enamorada que esperaba ver, parecíamos un par de niños disgustados así que tenía que estar actuando para arreglar las cosas

\- ¿Dejaras la ilustre mansión Andrew? Una idea realmente encantadora - ¿Candice sabes que William es el heredero que una cuantiosa fortuna? No tendrías que trabajar así te dedicarías a tu hogar, apoyarlo y a darle hijos

\- ¿Hijos?

\- Eso es muy importante, su ex esposa nunca quiso tenerlos y gracias a Dios porque le habría quitado hasta la empresa de su padre que tanto ama y defiende - iba mucho mas allá de cualquier cosa, era un tipo de conversación que empezaba a parecerme asfixiante, solté su mano

\- Espere… no vamos a casarnos nosotros solo…

\- ¿Solo son una relación pasajera? – alzo las cejas y pasó de ser el abuelo risueño a un señor muy intimidante, todo el se ensombreció de pronto

\- Nell no creo que eso sea un tema, ¿quisiste que viniéramos para que atacaras a mi novia con preguntas de un futuro que no hemos conversado?

\- William tu chica tiene que saber ¿o acaso no te conoce?, ¿no sabe que es lo que necesitas? - mi miró exhalando humo - porque yo pensé que había quedado claro cuando hablamos y me dijiste que solo tenias ojos para él y para hacer lo que te pidiera.. ¿y si te pidiera dejar tu vida… tu carrera.. tus sueños? - me dejo sin palabras

\- ¿De qué hablas yo jamás haría algo así?

\- Si dije eso, pero no tiene nada que ver con nuestras vidas

\- Si decidieron unirlas es porque tenían algo en común… un plan juntos, un proyecto

\- Solo estamos saliendo – contesto Albert

\- ¿Es pasajero entonces?

\- No tenemos por qué saberlo puede pasar cualquier cosa – se estaba convirtiendo en una gran discusión

\- ¿Entonces para que presentarla con Elroy y Pauna?, para que exhibirse por cocteles y dejar en claro que están entregados a un romance con un amor especial el uno por el otro

\- ¿Eso es un pecado?

\- Quiero creer que no es otra de tus aventuras William

\- ¿Te atreves a decir eso frente a ella?

\- ¡Ella tiene que saberlo! ¡Saber cómo eres!

\- Sabe como soy

\- ¿Lo sabe? - apagó el puro en un recipiente de cristal - ¿Sabe el gran conflicto con tu ex esposa? si es así y aun sigue contigo debe ser por dos razones o de verdad te ama o por interés... ha sabido fingir muy bien lo primero si es lo segundo

\- Nell...

\- ¿sabe que has tenido un desfile privado de modelos y que me cuesta enormemente verte con una chica como ella? porque no es el tipo de mujer con la que saldrías jamás, ¿Creen que esto de aparentar ser la pareja dispareja perfecta los hará felices? ¿Que me dices Candice? Porque están juntos ahora? - estaba perpleja con montones de palabras en la garganta, estaba harta, simplemente las deje salir

\- ¡Porque paso así y ya está! Porque un día estábamos juntos y se sintió bien y no pensamos, ¿es tan difícil simplemente vivir lo que sentimos sin pensar en un futuro?, quizá mañana sea una de sus ex o su compañera, quizá solo un día la vida nos lleve a vivir juntos sin ningún papel en medio solo queriéndonos sin darle gusto a su familia o a la sociedad no podemos saberlo hoy, y no, no creo que aparentar nos haga felices, yo no puedo.. no he podido fingir absolutamente nada mientras estoy a su lado, solo quiero hacerlo reír, adoro su sonrisa aunque me exaspere la forma en que calla tantas cosas – exploté y luego respire profundamente – no seriamos perfectos y no lo somos, pero de alguna forma, de alguna manera siempre quisiera regresar - lo miré mentalmente agotada – regresar a el parque y que me abraces después de que mi mente no de mas y me digas que todo estará bien, lo siento mucho Albert - y ambos me miraron fijamente fui consciente de cada palabra, mis sentimientos hacia el estaban totalmente expuestos, mis ojos se inundaron de pronto – disculpen necesito… necesito ir a.. necesito el tocador

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio hasta que el abuelo llamo a alguien que me guió por un pasillo hasta el tocador, me senté al borde de una enorme bañera y deje escapar el aire todo había salido a mi punto de vista terriblemente mal después de haberle prometido que haría bien mi papel... su abuelo era mucho más exigente, directo, hiriente y persuasivo que nadie que hubiese conocido, entendí perfectamente porque se llevaban tan mal, me recompuse lo mas que pude y salí de nuevo tenía que enfrentarlos, él estaba esperándome, se acercó hasta mi y acunó mi rostro con cariño

\- ¿Estas bien? – nos iremos ahora mismo de aquí Nell quiere que comamos juntos pero …

\- Ya está bien Albert tu abuelo tiene razón, en todo lo que dijo – nos quedamos unos largos segundos solo mirándonos hasta que el sonrió tímidamente

\- ¿Adoras mi sonrisa?

\- Si

\- No quiero que pienses cosas que no son, regresemos ahora y cuando estemos en casa hablaremos, te prometo que te contare todo, no importa que suceda aquí quiero que definamos esto – le sonreí tomando sus manos

– no hace falta

\- A mi si me hace falta, lo necesito – estaba allí, tan cerca, tan dulce, si… el amor era complicado – ¿y si rozaba su boca? Si simplemente le decía que era un necio y un imbécil por no darse cuenta que si me lo pidiera yo firmaría mil contratos más con tal de estar a su lado

\- Disculpen – La muchacha del servicio obligo a separarnos – La comida está servida y Don Nell espera en el comedor – se retiró muy rápido y un poco avergonzada

\- Sera mejor que enfrentemos esto Albert de una vez por todas – tomo mi mano dejando un beso sin dejar de mirarme de una forma que jamas pensé que podría hacerlo, de una forma que me hubiese gustado me arrancara de mis labios mi propia verdad, estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él, ¿como es que su abuelo no podía verlo? yo ya no lo podía esconder

* * *

**Ayayayayayai intenso muy intenso... un abrazo enorme a todas, sus mensajes también construyen esta historia**


	11. Chapter 11

Aquel Almuerzo había sido el más incomodo de mi vida, el Abuelo risueño, accesible y dulce no era más que un muro enorme muy difícil de traspasar, el único que hablo fue él y mencionaba cosas de la empresa para solo cuestionar las decisiones de Albert, me entere de esto y aquello, tienes mucho de tu padre... ten cuidado con ceder a lo otro… en fin, se nota lo que ya me había dicho, Nell no confiaba en su nieto para dirigir su propia compañía y mucho menos estaba preparado para heredarle todos sus bienes, luego se dirigió a mí y sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa dijo que en una hora me esperaría en los establos, nos miro a ambos

\- Sola... necesito que hablemos francamente

\- Necesitas llenarle la cabeza de tonterías en mi contra como tu lacayo para que me deje, porque sabes bien que ella es lo único real que me ha pasado y es exactamente la persona que jamás me dijiste que conseguiría acompañarme, ¿y bien Nell? se perfectamente que envías a Xavier a sabotear más que mis proyectos, también mi vida privada – se retaron con la mirada unos segundos muy tensos

\- Allí nos veremos – dije para acabar con su enfrentamiento y aquello se convirtiera en una discusión

\- Si realmente sabe con quién está tratando no necesita que se le llene la cabeza de nada porque no la tiene vacía ¿cierto Candice? – Me miró – para enterarlo de que hablamos tienen la noche entera sus pertenencias están en la misma habitación, no soy un hombre chapado a la antigua y ustedes son una pareja desde hace ya varios meses, su sonrisa se amplió seguro al ver mi cara de espanto nunca hemos dormido juntos, ¡que astuto!

\- Se levanto del comedor dejándonos con unos minutos eternos de silencio -No debes hacer esto si no quieres

\- No, no debo… ¡tengo que! – una respuesta bastante conocida para ambos

\- ¿Sabes que pienso? – Lo mire – en lo que me dijiste en el auto – ¿estuviste con un hombre casado?

\- ¡No!, yo no sabía que estaba casado, era un… es Traumatólogo, salimos y lo que hizo fue mentirme, me entere muy tarde que tenía toda una familia en casa y si quieres saberlo me hirió mucho más la mentira que acabar con esa locura, fue hace años desde que supe era sentir hasta ahora

\- ¿Hasta ahora? – yo y mi manera de no tener filtros

\- Hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de estas historias, lo mío era trabajar y estudiar, siento que estoy viviendo en un mundo paralelo

\- Cuando termine nuestro contrato... ¿Irías al parque conmigo?

\- Reí – ¿estas invitándome a salir?

\- tus gustos son económicos, después de que Nell me deje sin empresa ¿podría invitar a salir a alguien como tú? - que gracioso

\- Fruncí el ceño – ¿te dejara sin empresa? ¿Y tu familia? Ellos trabajan allí dependen de ella

\- Lo sé, Pauna tiene su propia fortuna, mi cuñado un despacho rentable de abogados y Nell no despediría a ninguno solo a mí, esa empresa ha sido mi vida como lo fue de mi padre le he dedicado todo, pero él no lo ve así - No podía creer que su abuelo le hiciera algo así tenía que hablar con él, convencerlo, hacer algo

\- Es muy injusto...

\- Tal vez no sea el momento Candy pero... si quieres saberlo me haces sentir como un imbécil, no sé qué pensar... cuando estoy contigo…, tú me das todas las señales al mismo tiempo, no sé si estamos por el contrato y es una simple actuación o de verdad podemos intentarlo, como ves no soy un hombre sin sentimientos, solo... me he dejado llevar tantas veces por eso que ya estoy cansado, ¿es verdad todo lo que le dijiste a Nell?

\- Le sonreí - ¿por qué mentiría si dices que soy pésima en eso? - su mirada se dulcifico cuando sonrió tímidamente - Quiero ir al parque contigo, solo si tu estas dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo

\- ¿Te colocaras esa sexy falda de bartender? - reí

Caminé bastante lento hasta los establos, mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a muchos asuntos, mis sentimientos estaban mezclados en tantas preguntas y posibilidades que no daba con una resolución concreta, Nell estaba acariciando un caballo de pelaje brillante marrón al fondo de los establos, me acerque dejando escapar el aire

\- ¿Montas Candice? - preguntó sin mirarme

\- No, jamás he subido a un caballo y no creo que...

\- Llamó a uno de sus empleados el cual apareció de pronto - Ayuda a la señorita a montar y explícale que debe hacer

Me daba terror subir a espaldas de un animal y que me tirara pero el amable caballero me dijo que estaría segura, que nunca lo haría estaba entrenado y solo me explico las técnicas para tomar las riendas, que hacer para que camine o trote o corra, absorbí toda esa información mientras él subía a su caballo con destreza

\- Mis mas placenteros negocios siempre los he hecho montando a caballo - ¿Negocios?- ¡Nos vamos!

Hice lo que tenía que hacer mientras ambos caballos iban al paso uno al lado del otro ya no temía a caerme más me aterraba lo que él tenía que decirme, la forma en que hablaba no dejaba lugar a dudas que no seria una conversación común, comenzó por contarme cuando su esposa vivía y como había construido todo aquello, eran hectáreas de verde y montaña que le pertenecían, había un riachuelo a lo lejos y muchos árboles alrededor.

\- Te conozco Candice - lo miré expectante - y no por lo que los demás digan, tu forma de ser... me recuerdas a ella, siempre con aquel empuje y determinación, por eso iré al grano - Detuvo su caballo y el mío - ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

\- Quería una reunión y supongo que es esta

\- William y yo no coincidimos casi en nada así que cuando te conocí en el Club decidí que hablaría esto solo contigo, te lo preguntare una vez más - ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí? - mi corazón dio un vuelco

\- Por él - contesté simplemente

\- ¡Correcto!... y por algo más, una condición que puse para darle fin a tanta pelea entre nosotros, una mujer

\- ¿Lo sabe no es cierto? - lo mire resignada

\- Sé todo sobre mis nietos, son mi única familia y una noche se quedó a dormir en el Millenials en donde ahora sé que trabajaste, también te quedaste a dormir al parecer el bar cerro y no salieron sus empleados, pero si vieron salir a su acompañante - dos días después se paseaba con una chica asegurando que era su novia, la misma que un par de meses antes confesó a su familia que existía, pero nadie la había visto hasta ese momento, lo sé por Pauna, todos queremos que William rehaga su vida, después de Jasmine todo fue a desastre, solo que nunca imagine que lo haría de este modo

\- ¿Cree que sigue enamorado de ella?, ¿quitársela a como dé lugar de su mente con otra?

\- No, y si Xavier exagero simplemente fue para probar que tanto te importaba esa información - entrecerré los ojos no podía creerlo era un intrigante - Esa mujer fue con todas las intenciones de una vividora, yo se advertí y no me hizo caso, su castigo es tenerla presente hasta que aprenda la lección

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - me miro con una sonrisa maligna

\- Le pago para que fastidie su tiempo, peleó bien en lo legal gracias a todos los descuidos de William, pero me encargue de destruir su carrera de Actriz y Modelo, se fue a pique en depresión que casi le costó su vida, la misma que mantengo a cambio de una comisión por darle lastima a mi nieto y después de todo ¿qué hace? una visita cada mes para asegurarse que este bien

\- Me sentía asqueada - ¿Qué clase de amor siente por su único nieto Nell? es destructivo no toma en cuenta sus sentimientos

\- Los tomo en cuenta, sé que es capaz de amar y perdonar, necesita mucha fortaleza para estar al frente, para estar donde está, cuando muera... y eso será quizá pronto su fortuna será tan grande como sus enemigos y las muchas personas que lo engañaran, por eso se ha vuelto más fuerte, ¿no lo notas?, su única debilidad es por quienes ama, no siente eso conmigo por eso se protege de mí y hace bien, sé lo que se necesita en este mundo, pero tu... has logrado sobrepasar sus barreras, con toda tu historia, llevándolo de paseo, mostrándole otra perspectiva de la vida mas allá de lo que siempre ha conocido, hiciste bien tu trabajo debo admitir

\- Sabe bien que todo esto no es lo que parece

\- ¡Claro que no! todo esto como le llamas en un papel absurdo, te contrató para enfrentarme y terminó enamorado de ti, eres de armas tomar, para conseguir lo que quieres engañas a toda una familia haciéndoles pensar que eres su novia

\- Yo no lo supe hasta después, no pretendía hacer eso con su familia y...

\- Y... ¿qué es lo que te retuvo después?

\- Lo quiero - su escandalosa risa no me había parecido tan odiosa hasta ese momento, dio vuelta a su caballo hasta quedar frente a mi

\- Esta es mi única oferta, se por qué estas aquí Candice, lo sabia incluso antes de conocerte en el Club, hice que ganara tu caballo te di una oportunidad para acabar con ese absurdo, pero decidiste ir por el premio mayor - sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un talonario - te hare un cheque por el triple del monto de ese irracional contrato y mañana mismo quiero que dejes a William, sin ninguna explicación sin aceptar su dinero

\- ¿Y usted cree que entre más dinero ofrezca haré lo que diga? ¡Pues NO! no me conoce, no sabe quién soy y no le haría eso a Albert ni por toda su fortuna ¿está claro?

\- ¡Bien! Pensé que lo querías... por qué lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es solucionarles todo a ambos, dándoles lo que los llevo a creer que podían jugar a los novios felices, a ti te estoy dando el dinero que necesitas y a él inmediatamente que tu desaparezcas de su vida le daré la herencia que le corresponde cediéndole con eso la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa y apostare al jinete esta vez gracias a ti

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice? como puede... - me quede de piedra, sentí un dolor en el pecho un nudo en la garganta – No lo haré

\- Si te empeñas en seguir a su lado después de mañana, comprare las acciones que dejaran a William desplazado, tomare el control y hasta mi muerte no vera ni una sola moneda de su herencia, quizá herede a Xavier después de todo y si vuelves con el luego de que firme me encargare de que se entere que tú estabas confabulada conmigo desde el principio y sabes qué puedo hacerlo, está en tus manos

\- Ni con esta canallada hará que le desee la muerte porque he jurado por muchos años luchar en su contra, pero esto no es nada humano

\- ¿Linda, como crees que tenemos todo esto? ¿Por ser buenos y creer en todo el mundo?, hay decisiones y sacrificios duros que tenemos que hacer por nosotros y los nuestros yo hice los míos, ¿harás tú los tuyos?

\- ¿También hizo esto con su ex prometida?

\- No hizo falta ella se lanzo a los brazos de Xavier - me extendió el cheque

\- ¿Por qué lo hace?

\- Porque conmigo no se juega y se lo advertí

\- ¿No puede darnos el beneficio de la duda y pensar que entre nosotros si hay mucho más?

\- Es muy tarde tuvieron sus oportunidades y dejaron seguir esto hasta el final, por dinero y orgullo, por soberbia e ingenuidad eso será su propia soga, no se puede tener ambos al mismo tiempo

Respire profundamente tragándome la indignación y azuce al caballo no me importaba nada, corrió mucho mientras mis manos se cerraban con fuerza sosteniéndolo, sentía como la brisa secaba algunas lágrimas y me pregunte ¿cómo había llegado a ese punto?, hacia un mes tenía problemas normales y pensé que eran los peores y ahora me daba cuenta que los problemas más intensos eran cuando se comprometía tu corazón... "Aprendí que la única forma de pagar era con moneda o con un pedazo de tu alma" cuanta tortura era tener dinero, los problemas de Albert también eran por dinero "Mis problemas son de dinero y ninguno detrás de esta barra los podría entender" el caballo se detuvo solo a pastar un rato y lloré, con toda la rabia y la impotencia que podía sentir, con ganas de salir corriendo, ojalá nunca hubiese firmado ese contrato, ¿cómo podía hacerle algo así? Si se lo decía tendría un enfrentamiento con su abuelo y lo despojaría de todo, pensé durante un rato que hacer y finalmente llegue a la única opción posible, le di la vuelta al animal, realmente estaba entrenado siguió el camino de vuelta solo hasta el establo, yo iba por inercia tratando de no llorar, pensar lo más rápido posible y lo único que podía repetir estúpidamente en mi mente era el día en el club hípico, ese día había sido decisivo, decidí no tomar el dinero porque mi orgullo fue más grande y jamás tomaría dinero que no ganara con trabajo, lo lleve al parque y conocí al hombre del que estaba enamorada, si tan solo hubiese tomado el dinero y me hubiese ido a casa…. Por dinero y por orgullo

* * *

**Nenas hoy hay capitulo super temprano porque este es mi favorito! soy de esas a las que cuando mas complejo mas exitante... me han estado escribiendo que quieren saber mas y aqui hay mucho que pensar jajajaja espero saber ¿que harian ustedes en este caso? quiza alguna lo resuelva sin heridos**


	12. Chapter 12

Él me estaba esperando, cuando me tomó de la cintura para bajarme del caballo lo miré y lo mire como nunca lo había hecho porque su abuelo aseguraba que sentía algo por mi aunque era tan manipulador que quizá no fuera cierto

\- Paso algo Candy, conozco muy bien a Nell y es capaz de hacer y decir cosas que te hacen sentir miserable

\- Hablamos de ti y de tu ex esposa

\- Tomo aire y lo soltó despacio - la detesta...

\- ¿y tú? ¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes? – me miró por unos instantes

\- ¿Caminamos? quizá no entiendas, quiero explicarte, contarte cómo sucedieron las cosas - Asentí y comenzamos a caminar fuera del establo hacia un poblado de árboles era una tarde bastante más gris de lo normal - Jasmine... no es una mujer fácil, lo que tiene de hermosa en la misma cantidad es insufrible, los pocos ratos que estuvimos bien fueron maravillosos, eran mínimos comparados con todos los que se convertían en una pesadilla, la amé muchísimo, pero ni eso fue suficiente, ella se trasformaba de pronto, se desequilibraba por la mínima provocación, hacia rabietas en las que destruía todo a su paso, se hacía daño, me hacía daño, me absorbía de a poco todo, estaba en un hueco del que no podía sacarla y luche… luche mucho por lo nuestro con todo lo que tenía, nada funcionaba, ni las terapias, ni dedicarle mi vida, no había modo, le puse el mundo a sus pies y aun así sus ansias de reina y bipolaridad eran más grandes que el amor que creía sentía por mí - hablaba con tristeza una que yo también podía sentir - poco a poco sus crisis, sus celos infundados, sus espectáculos delante de todo el mundo... tal vez fue mi culpa no sabía que consumía ningún tipo de droga, quise hacerla feliz pero nunca podría hacerlo, sigue siendo un ser autodestructivo, me estaba dejando sin vida, cuando ya no pude mas inicie el divorcio y comenzó la batalla legal, decía que yo no podía dejarla que antes me dejaba a mí y me destrozaría ante un juez - se detuvo en un punto y giro para mirarme - la seguía queriendo incluso después de todo eso, con el tiempo me di cuenta que solo quería salvarla, sentía pena por ella y no me rindo fácil ante el fracaso, me case para hacer una vida juntos no para destruirla, decidí quedarme con los momentos bonitos que pasamos, la perdone por hacerme miserable y me rendí a pagarle lo que quería, es una pensión hasta que ella se recupere y le da lo mismo pagarle a un médico para que siga diagnosticando su inestabilidad mental, debido a su actitud perdió su credibilidad y empleo, ya ninguna agencia quería ni nombrarla, termino en un hospital, de allí paso al psiquiátrico y hace un año vive con su hermana

\- ¿Por qué la ves? ¿Es culpa o aun la quieres?

\- Quiero que este bien y algún día pueda ser feliz, solo nos vemos una vez al mes compruebo personalmente que se encuentre bien y hasta ahora lo dudo, siento que en cualquier momento hará una locura, hablamos un rato, le entrego un cheque y nada mas - era cierto no lo entendía, así que no podía decir nada sobre ello, tomo mis manos y me sonrió - eres a la primera persona que le cuento esto y necesito que lo entiendas

\- ¿Por qué? al fin y al cabo no soy quien para juzgarte - acaricio mi mejilla acercándose aún mas

\- Porque lo siento así y... si me lo pides nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo, podemos olvidar a Nell que haga lo que tenga que hacer estoy cansado de pelear con él y en lugar de eso prefiero pasar los días contigo

\- Le sonreí, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido - ¿y si tu abuelo cumpliera lo que dice?, ¿si te deja sin tu herencia y hace lo que quiere con la compañía de tu familia?

\- Entonces seré libre... - coloco un mechón detrás de mi oreja mientras mi corazón se me desbocaba en el pecho, estaba tan cerca, quería sentirlo aún más, que me besara pero..

\- ¿Y tu familia? Tus sobrinos trabajan allí, es el esfuerzo de tu padre confían en ti - dejo escapar el aire pensativo - Albert escúchame esto no es justo, no podemos dejar que tu abuelo te siga arrebatando lo que te corresponde con lo que él cree que son lecciones para ti, no puedes estar a su merced cada que le venga en gana y estas muy cerca, me lo dijo - volvió a mirarme con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Bajo qué condiciones?... - pensé lo más rápido que pude pero como siempre no encontré que decirle - ¿Candy?, ¿que te pidió que hicieras?

\- Nada, no me pidió nada que no podamos... tenemos que quedarnos, hasta mañana - dejo escapar el aire, no le diría de momento la conversación con su abuelo, le reclamaria el haberme ofrecido dinero, se pelearian por lo del contrato y fin de la historia, Nell ganaría

\- Supongo que quiere seguir probando lo nuestro

\- Si.. Supongo, pero si de verdad queremos que no se salga con la suya tienes que confiar en mí, nos quedamos - me miro por unos largos segundos

\- Aun no me dices como puedo invitar a salir a una chica como tú - Su sonrisa dulce solo evocaba a la mía

\- Para empezar no puedes contratarla - rió

\- No me arrepiento de eso, gracias a ese contrato pude conocerte

\- Pudiste conocerme porque soy una bocazas de lo contrario no hubieses ni volteado a mirarme jamás, soy del tipo de chica que no aparece en un catalogo

\- Quizá tengas razón - se acercó de nuevo demasiado, algo muy tentador - soy pésimo eligiendo mujeres, pero se me da bastante bien con los empleados

\- Di dos pasos atrás alejándome - hay un código de ética y aún tenemos un contrato, lo provoqué

\- Que acabara en unos días, entonces tu y yo..

\- ¿tú y yo? - reí mientras él se acercaba y yo trataba de poner distancia - ¿qué pretendes?

\- Convencerte - me detuve al mismo tiempo que se desvaneció mi sonrisa

\- ¿Convencerme de qué?

\- Que puede ser real - ¿sería cierto? comenzaríamos de nuevo, ¿dejaría que siga anclado por lastima con su ex esposa mientras su abuelo se divierte?

Me sentí como una tonta, me advirtió que tenía que dejarlo salir de su vida si quería que él recuperara lo que le pertenece, volví a repetir en mi mente toda nuestra conversación y sentí el frio de sus palabras, Albert me miro muy serio diciéndome que mejor regresábamos estaba empezando a anochecer, decidí que le contaría pero se lo diria lejos de alli... quizá entre ambos urdir un plan que esta vez sí funcionara, uno que no implique dejarnos o perder por lo que tanto había trabajado por culpa de un resentimiento añejo entre su Abuelo y su padre, aunque por otro lado era precisamente lo que estaba esperando que hiciéramos, era muy evidente, lo mire y asentí, entrelazo nuestras manos, estaba pasando, si tan solo fuera más valiente, tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar que no podía simplemente disfrutar del hecho de que entre nosotros había más.

Cuando entramos sentí la presión de su abuelo aunque no estaba cerca, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que tomar una decisión antes que el decidiera por mí, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de pronto cuando en medio del salón se detuvo y giro hacia mí, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco un dulce en un envoltorio plateado, con una sonrisa preciosa lo puso en mi mano

\- Encontré esto para ti - lo desenvolví y el sabor del chocolate inundo mi boca, reí - apenas va 1 Tommy dijo que eran muchos, tengo la intención de que sean diarios para mantener tu interés sobre mi

\- ¿Estás seguro? esperaré diariamente uno de estos

\- Es una excusa para verte todos los días - se acercó

\- ¿Por eso me enviaste flores a mi casa? ¿Tratas de conquistarme?

\- ¿Está funcionando? - acaricio mi mejilla haciendo que respiración se acelerara, los nervios me hicieron reír como tonta, me sentía una niña

\- Completamente - estaba muy cerca, me besaría y no tendría la voluntad para negarme

\- Lamento la interrupción - la voz de Nell en el salón nos devolvió de un momento lleno de música suave y color rosa a la cruel realidad en que nos había metido, al mirarlo sentí rabia, no podía siquiera soportar estar allí, pero debía concentrarme, tenía que jugar su mismo juego, por Albert - William necesito que hablemos de algo - me miró sonriendo como si nada - lo siento linda

\- Esta bien - Se acerco a nosotros aunque sonreía en su mirada podía notar la intención

\- Por cierto, antes de eso... ¿ya te decidiste? necesito saberlo la oferta sigue en pie - deje de respirar por un segundo, preguntarme aquello delante de él...

\- ¿Decidir qué? ¿que oferta? - me pregunto Albert directamente, si se lo decía todo su abuelo inmediatamente actuaría, si le mentía... no quería lastimarlo y con cualquier decisión lo haría, no estaba dispuesta a cederle esto a ese hombre

\- Es... sobre apuestas, tu abuelo quiere que volvamos a apostar, yo le dije que no tenía dinero para eso entonces me... ofreció pagar, no acepte pero... estoy... voy a hacerlo

\- El único sonido estridente de su risa rompía mi corazón - excelente decisión, ¿es simple recuerdas? Estadística, probabilidad y quizá... solo quizá esta vez un poco más de suerte, no se puede ganar en todas - lo odie

Albert beso mi mejilla y lo siguió, al quedarme sola camine un poco, quizá se lo diría, le diría que lo sabe todo y cumpliría con su amenaza, o no lo haría si yo acepte su trato, eso fue lo que le di a entender ¿y que pasaría entonces?, ¿cómo haría para alejarme de él ahora que sabía que sentía algo por mí, ahora que me había explicado todo en relación a su pasado?, ¿cómo podía dejarlo si lo quería tanto?, no solo era por él me había dicho que estaba cansado que sería libre, pero no era cierto ¿dejaría todo lo que tiene a su ex para cubrir su costosa y caprichosa inestabilidad? ¿crearía de la nada una empresa para seguir luchando en contra de su abuelo como competencia?, era algo de nunca acabar no sería libre, además también estaba su familia, esa que conocí y a la que sin querer le tome también cariño, yo solo había estado en su vida un mes no justificaba que dejara todo solo por mí y precisamente había llegado allí para lograr que su abuelo cediera, no tenía opció. Pensé durante mucho rato en la habitación, estaba tardando demasiado, hasta que por fin entro, no se veía enojado, se acercó de pronto y me abrazó, no lo esperaba, fue un abrazo largo y con dulzura no me atreví a preguntarle

\- Se terminó Candy - no sabía si era para bien o para mal, beso mi cabeza - por primera vez en años - me miro con la emoción evidente en su rostro - tuve una conversación con Nell, una en la que no hubo discusión, solo acuerdos, nunca lo hubiese esperado pero sucedió, en una semana me entregará mi herencia con parte de las acciones que posee, lo más importante prometió dejarme en paz y no inmiscuirse en los proyectos que tengo para ella, al fin confía en mí y me liberará de su presencia constante y es gracias a ti

\- ¿A mí?, ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Empezó a contarme con la ilusión en sus ojos que haría con el dinero y la libertad que le daba poseer esas acciones, siempre había querido invertir para ampliar los horizontes de la compañía, era arriesgado pero confiaba en que lo lograrían, había muchas personas trabajando en ese proyecto hacia años pero Nell y sus asesores siempre lo retrasaron, tendría que viajar a Europa para reunirse con unas personas muy interesadas, eran evidentemente las metas de un trabajo que había llevado por años y al fin podría realizarlo, lo entendí, era lo mismo que conseguir al fin mi residencia

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?, esto cambia todo, cambiara mi vida y la de mucha gente

\- Sonreí apenas - lo entiendo y... estoy feliz por ti

\- Una semana más y eso será posible - sonrió con feliz incredulidad - luego me miró y saco de su bolsillo un sobre - Nell me pidió que te entregara esto

\- Abrí los ojos con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta - ¿que es eso?

\- No lo sé esta sellado solo dijo que te pertenecía y que era algo entre ustedes, pero si no sabes que es podemos abrirlo

-¡No! - grite arrebatándole el sobre pequeño de sus manos, Estaba muy nerviosa, alterada, confundida

\- ¿Que es? - pregunto frunciendo el ceño

\- Es... un poema.. le pedí que escribiera el poema que está al lado del retrato de tu abuela, me pareció hermoso - odiaba mentirle me di cuenta que en todo ese tiempo juntos solo le había mentido dos veces y habían sido esa noche

-Bueno... se acercó sonriéndome - ¿dormiremos juntos? - estaba paralizada, debió notar mi cara de espanto, pero es que no podía procesar todo aquello, no podía... no debía... El contrato, el acuerdo con su abuelo, mi cabeza iba a explotar - tranquila, Candy... acaricio mi nariz, no tienes que dormir conmigo y Nell no sabrá si dormimos o no en la misma habitación, su dormitorio está del otro lado de la casa, solo vine a entregarte eso y prometerte que celebraremos juntos que todo esto acabó y que hacía mucho tiempo que no saboreaba un poco de felicidad, todo esto solo lo lograste tu - su rostro se acercó al mío, su boca al fin me tocaría y yo... ¿había logrado sellar un trato con su abuelo en el que me iría de su vida?

\- Albert... será mejor que durmamos bien y mañana regresaremos, saldremos de este lugar que me hace sentir tan incómoda - me sonrió besando despacio la comisura de mi boca, deseándome buenas noches

En cuanto salió abrí desesperada el sobre y dentro estaba lo que ya imaginaba, el cheque con aquella cantidad exagerada, lo arrugue de la rabia tirándolo al suelo, mis lágrimas se confundían con frustración, luego mire el papel en el suelo por largo rato, seque mis lagrimas y lo tome de nuevo.

No había podido dormir bien y en los ratos que lo hacía solo tenía pesadillas sobre lo mal que estaba todo aquello, no quería volver a verle la cara nunca más a Nell, era detestable, el stress perforaba mi cabeza como un taladro así que le pedí a una de las mujeres de servicio una pastilla, desayune poco y temprano por eso no los acompañe en el comedor. Sin embargo mas tarde me arme de valor y me escabullí hasta el otro lado en donde estaba su habitación, toque la enorme puerta de madera y esperé, hasta que escuche su voz permitiendo que pasara, del otro lado estaba sentado sin su chaqueta con un respirador a su derecha, inhalaba con desesperación mientras tosía sin parar, fruncí el ceño y me acerque a la maquina, estaba teniendo una crisis, confirme el medicamento, era muy fuerte, mire otros mas y enseguida supe de que se trataba

\- ¿Hará Quimioterapia?

\- Jamás - apago el aparato mientras se recomponía respirando con dificultad

\- Es mejor que deje de fumar Nell o esto no servirá de nada

\- Aun me queda mucho por hacer y no esta en mis planes morir de momento, tampoco lo hare como un débil atontado por las medicinas tirado en una cama

\- Pero si lo hará solo - me miro por unos segundos - lo he pensado mucho y usted gana, quiero que sepa que quiero a su nieto, a diferencia de usted quiero verlo feliz

\- Me parece lo más lógico - anoche estuvo hablándome de ti y lo que él siente es una admiración infinita hacia usted linda, la respeta y planea seguir a su lado, pero usted ya tomo una decisión ¿o me equivoco? tenemos un trato de palabra, no necesitamos firmar nada ya sé que es capaz de cumplir a menos que quiera un contrato estructurado sobre el que ya tiene con William

\- Usted no merece un nieto como él, no merece una familia así de buena, Pauna es maravillosa dudo que le cuente lo que hace con su hermano... y sus hijos... son los niños más tiernos que he conocido... Albert es un buen hombre, más que entregarle todo anoche estaba feliz por el simple hecho de que usted confiara en él, ¿cómo puede hacerle esto? Me lo he preguntado toda la noche, ¿cómo puede pedirme que lo deje cuando nos queremos de verdad?

\- Ustedes jugaron a desafiarme, a mentirme y no solo a mi... Ya que hablas de Pauna... ¿ella sabe que te contrato para fingir ser la misma novia que no existía?, te incluyeron en la familia y no eras mas que su empleada ¿qué pensaría de ese asunto? esto es simplemente las consecuencias de sus actos, además no sea dramática, apenas lo acompaño a unos cocteles y eventos solo han sido unas semanas

\- ¿Usted que va a saber de querer a alguien?, si esta es la forma como lo demuestra, haciendo miserable a su propia hija cuestionando hasta sus últimos días su matrimonio, pero lo peor lo ha hecho con Albert y esta es mi condición - me acerque y tiré el cheque sobre su regazo - dejara de pagarle a su ex para que siga actuando a la lastima infinita, lo dejara en paz entregándole lo que le pertenece y dejara de intrigar con Xavier en su contra, estoy segura de que lo envió conmigo para tratar de hacer lo mismo que con su ex prometida solo que ella no lo amaba lo suficiente, solo así yo saldré de su vida

\- por primera vez no reía ni sonreía al escucharme - de acuerdo Candice, espero que tengas una feliz vida

\- Yo espero que usted tenga una feliz agonía - salí de lugar y camine solo unos pasos antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a caer, tenía que ser fuerte y llevar todo eso hasta el final y este no podia ser el final, no para nosotros

* * *

**La lucha es... luchando, pero con un vterano sin reservas como Nell... **


	13. Chapter 13

George fue por nosotros y nunca estuve tan aliviada de haber salido de ese lugar al que estaba segura no volvería, durante el trayecto hablamos por primera vez como nunca, nos contábamos cosas, nos reíamos de ellas, su mano rozaba la mía y me olvidaba de todo, él era un ser extraordinario, lleno de unos sentimientos hermosos, esos que su abuelo pensaba que lo hacían débil para dirigir algo tan grande, lo cierto era que pensaba en cada persona a su cargo, en como abrir más fuentes de empleo, me dijo que hablar con Tommy le hizo considerar abrir pasantías en todos los niveles, preparar a futuros ingenieros y no sería más feliz que Stear con esa noticia, pero para ello debía llevar a cabo su proyecto y para mí no era más sino muestra de su humanidad, si podía ser un poco duro si no lo conocías, pero cuando abría su corazón podía ser el más adorable.

Al llegar comencé en mi habitación a hacer la maleta, me iría para no volver aunque no había encontrado como decírselo, repasaba frases como, "Albert lo siento mucho pero debo irme y no tienes que pagarme nada"... o ... "Decidí que es mejor que ya que cumplí con mi trabajo debemos regresar cada uno a su vida normal", ninguna parecía sincera y abriría una serie de preguntas que terminaría por descubrir el acuerdo con Nell, después de todo en un par de semanas debería comenzar a trabajar y esa misma semana debía solucionar lo de mi matricula, cerré los ojos… la matricula que no pagaré, había pensado también en eso, le pediría a el hospital que cubriera gran parte era mi última opción, a cambio más turnos dobles me esperaban para pagar aunque no sabía si podíamos arreglar con la residencia encima, era una posibilidad casi nula, suspiré, no debía pensar en eso, no en ese momento, lo único que tenía claro era que debía dejar mi orgullo de lado si quería conseguir lo que quería, mire al rededor todo estaba en orden y suspiré, escuche la puerta y un minuto después Albert entraba con una preciosa sonrisa

\- Se acerco hasta abrazarme - ¿qué te parece si tu y yo damos un paseo? - miro la malea sobre mi cama y frunció el ceño - ¿te vas?

\- me aleje un poco - tengo que regresar al departamento Albert, a trabajar, a mi mundo

\- Lo sé pero… puedes quedarte un poco mas... - parecía una suplica

\- Debo hacer muchas cosas antes, presentar mi examen... arreglar mi vida

\- Pagare tu matricula ¿qué tanto tienes que arreglar?

\- Sobre eso… es que... no creo que debas pagarme

\- ¿Como que no?

\- Es un contrato que rompimos hace mucho tiempo, no tiene ya validez, te di información personal y ya conseguí como pagarla

\- Resoplo - ¿conseguiste? a ver... explícame ¿cómo?

\- Con tu abuelo... si, fue apostando

\- ¿Apostaste con Nell que cosa? - su mirada inquisidora me parecía familiar y me ponía muy nerviosa, no sabía que mentira decirle, eran solo unos dias

\- Tu abuelo hizo que ganara mi caballo en el club hípico, me lo confeso, me puse furiosa y finalmente gane la apuesta montando a caballo, ayer, tú mismo me viste

\- ¿No sabias montar a caballo? – se cruzó de brazos, no me creía nada

\- No y fue difícil, así que gane la puesta y con eso pagare mi matricula, lo que es mucho dinero para mí al parecer para él es un chiste

\- ¿Por qué no te creo ni un poco esa historia? - me sonrió

\- ¡Esta bien! no quiero que me pagues y más ahora que sabes qué... Me gustas - no lo miraba

\- Se acerco acariciando mi brazo hasta tomar mis manos - Necesitas pagar tu matricula y...

\- Nell lo resolverá - lo solté y me alejé, no me gustaba nada como una mentira llevaba a otra, aun no podía decirle, aun no era tiempo

\- Por lo menos quédate esta noche

\- No y no puedes retenerme - debía irme era el trato

\- No me dijo nada, simplemente se quedó allí viéndome mientras que mis sentimientos se me clavaban en la garganta - tienes razón discúlpame, yo no puedo retenerte aquí... conmigo – no, no podía, no podía quedarme a su lado, no lo vería mas

\- Podemos despedirnos simplemente sin que me mires de ese modo

\- ¿Despedirnos?, Candy no pretendes irte solo de esta casa ¿también de mi vida? - no podía mantener su mirada, se acercó obligándome a mirarlo - contéstame

\- ¿No ves que es absurdo?, es complicado...

\- Lo es pero… ¿hay algo más?

\- Tú tendrás mucho trabajo y yo... Mi vida es el hospital y mis estudios no tengo tiempo para esto

\- ¿Esa es tu excusa?

\- No soy la mujer que necesitas

. No, no lo eres evidentemente, eres mucho más, ¿no lo ves?

\- no puedes decir eso, no cuando me dijiste aquella noche en el bar que podrías tener a cualquier mujer, incluso a mi

\- ¿Lo haces por orgullo?

\- Lo hago por los dos esto no funcionaría, no seré una de tus relaciones fallidas

\- Entonces pretendes que me resigne, y sobre aquella noche en el bar y lo que dije, quiza fue muy ofensivo, lo siento mucho... te hablare de la mujer que quiero... - dejó escapar el aire - era esa que le describí a mi hermana, les hice creer que existía alguien en mi vida que estaba solo en mi imaginación hasta que te conocí, te vi allí en el bar con esa energía sin importar bailabas y cantabas como si nada te afectara y luego me miraste, me hablaste, te enojaste conmigo, tus mejillas estaban rojas, ¿como podias pasar de un sentimiento a otro con tanta facilidad? y pensé... por que yo... ¿porque yo no puedo tener a una mujer así?, si me amara, si me quisiera... sería tan parecida a la mujer que quiero en mi vida que no habría nada en este mundo que me impidiera tenerla porque haría lo que fuera necesario, quizá no lo supe de momento, pero te fui queriendo y eres todo lo que pedí, la mujer que quiero, a menos de eso me convenciste, una que me quisiera a pesar de todo, a pesar de mi pasado y mis demonios, a pesar del dinero - suspiró profundamente - ¿Respóndeme, lo único que querías de todo esto es el dinero? ¿Es todo? - me dolía, dolía mucho, no salían las palabras - ¡bien! - giro para salir de la habitación

\- ¡Albert!

Llegue hasta él tomándolo de la parte de atrás de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí, justo hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso que necesitaba, sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura fuertemente, no queríamos dejarnos ir, no así, sentirlo tan cerca nublaba mi consciente, su boca era cálida y dulce, quería permanecer sintiéndolo de aquel modo, pero termino, me miro profundamente, sus ojos eran hermosos y sentí que me perdía en ese azul maravilloso, toque lentamente sus labios, necesitaba más, lo necesitaba de una forma que no esperaba, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba con un hombre, hacia tanto que no deseaba tocar otra piel..., mi mano se deslizo por su cuello en una caricia que hizo cerrar sus ojos bajando lentamente hasta su camisa, disfrute de ese momento como si estuviese a punto de morir, desabroche los botones uno a uno tocando su pecho tibio, entonces pronuncio mi nombre en un susurro para luego tomar mis labios con tanta pasión que me hizo recorrer un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, la ropa sobraba, me entregue por completo a sus manos y a su voluntad, lo deseaba tan intensamente que sentirlo era lo más increíble que podía sucederme, el deseo llenaba cada espacio hasta nublar los sentidos, su boca se adueñó de mi cuerpo y mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, no sé en qué momento llegamos hasta la cama en donde de golpe aparto la maleta y me sonrió de una forma tan perversa que provoco mordiera mis labios, "eres mía" dijo con voz ronca antes de hacer que perdiera por completo la cabeza, "TE QUIERO" declare en su oído y luego... todo se torno de un color que recordé era su favorito, me embriagaron sus caricias, la forma de hacerme sentir que era su dueña en ese instante, esta era nuestra historia, en esa habitación, él y yo, quemándonos de a poco, allí debería terminar cualquier discusión sin duda, lo único que podíamos escuchar era nuestras respiraciones entre gemidos, no supe cuánto tiempo paso, perdí la noción de las horas, de la lógica, de las consecuencias

Estaba sobre su pecho mientras me acariciaba despacio la espalda, no quería abrir los ojos para descubrir que era un sueño que terminaría al despertar

\- Sabes que no voy a dejarte ir de mi vida - besó mi frente

\- ¿Cómo harás? ¿Me encerraras en tu castillo?

\- Puedo encerrarte en esta habitación hasta que entiendas

\- Lo mire divertida, su sonrisa se amplió - ¡ah sí! Por favor señor Andrew no me deje ir - bese su boca repetidas veces - ¿cuándo firmas todo con Nell?

\- El viernes, ¿por qué?

\- No lo se... es mucho tiempo - lo abracé besando su pecho

\- Mas ha sido lo que he esperado por esto

\- Debo regresar de momento Albert, poner en orden un montón de cosas, dame tiempo - no habría nada entre nosotros mientras eso no sucediera, luego Nell podría hacer lo que quisiera rompí todos mis acuerdos en unas horas

\- ¿Entonces un chocolate al día? - Reí - ¿empezaremos de nuevo a partir de ahora?

\- No, nada de empezar ahora, mejor mañana, y te diré lo mismo al siguiente día - dibuje un camino de besos hasta su boca - y el día siguiente... y el siguiente... y así... siempre

La noche se nos vino encima en la burbuja que habíamos creado, lo sé, no pude irme ni por voluntad, pase la noche a su lado y podía jurar que se sentía tan bien dejar atrás el peso del mundo solo para estar entre sus brazos, no niego que pensé en que había metido la patota hasta el fondo, que finalmente había sido todo culpa mía, el llevarlo a aquel parque, invitar a su familia a cenar y decirles que era enfermera, decirle lo de mi padre y dejar que me acompañara a casa, por si no fuera poco jugármela a todas con el atorrante de su abuelo, la cereza del pastel, besarlo hasta quedarme sin aliento en lo que podía deducir como seducción, ¿a dónde había ido a parar nuestro contrato y todas sus clausulas? y lo que acordé con su abuelo, ¿era dejarlo o amarlo aun mas?. Ya no podía pensar más, me rendí a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Esa mañana lo deje descansar así dormido se veía tan tranquilo inocente de todo lo que su abuelo había hecho, acaricie despacio su cabello y con cuidado de no despertarlo me escabullí a la cocina, me hice un moño en lo alto sentándome a mirar el hermoso día, apenas amanecía ese lunes, tome una simple tostada pensando en lo hermoso que sería vivir lo nuestro sin tener consecuencias, irónicamente habíamos fingido por un mes que era real y justo cuando comenzaba a serlo tenía que simplemente dejarlo, le di una mordida a mi tostada entre suspiros, la gran pregunta ¿y ahora que? miré el amplio jardín y el bonito cielo sin pensar en nada mas, no lo sentí llegar, solo sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura y su boca sobre mi cuello me hizo cosquillas

\- ¿Por qué no estás en la cama conmigo? - mordió mi tostada

\- Porque es un día muy bonito, tú tienes que trabajar y yo volver a casa

\- ¿Sigues con eso? ¿Tienes tantas ganas de dejarme? - giré y lo abracé - no puedes solo usarme sin pagar por ello

\- No tengo dinero, dejare un pedazo de mi alma empeñada, te lo prometo – me sonrió negando con la cabeza

\- No es suficiente, quiero que te quedes

\- Tenemos que darnos el tiempo para poder empezar Albert...

\- yo creí que habíamos empezado algo...

\- George vendrá por ti, necesito que me lleve a casa

\- Buenos días - ambos miramos a Maritza - ¿¡que es lo que están comiendo!? - abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer era lo único que le sorprendía - ya mismo les preparo un desayuno como es debido, es muy temprano ambos deberían volver a la cama

\- ¿lo ves? Maritza está de acuerdo – reí y ella nos sonrió con dulzura como mirando un hermoso cuadro

George también se dio cuenta y es que era casi imposible disimular o ser los mismos, ya no había contrato entre nosotros justo dos días antes de vencerse, lo mire por el retrovisor y en mi mente todo se hizo más claro, cuando dejó la maleta en el departamento, cerré la puerta y lo mire fijamente

\- ¿Piensas contarle esto a Nell?

\- No sé de qué habla señorita

\- La única persona que ha estado con nosotros eres tú, sabe cosas que nadie más, cosas muy nuestras que estaban dentro de nuestro acuerdo

\- Lo siento mucho Candice – suspiró - pero él es muy persuasivo y me presionó - se veía afectado

\- ¿Por qué? me dijiste que le tenías cariño... ¿George en donde está tu lealtad?, el confía en ti

\- Quero mucho al joven William, pero ha tomado caminos que francamente lo creí perdido, sin la intervención de su abuelo no se hubiese recuperado de Jazmine, aunque parezca lo contrario, luego esas mujeres y... la bebida, la presión de su abuelo para que encontrara a alguien digno… lo estábamos perdiendo, ya no era el mismo, se hacía cada vez más como Nell

\- ¿Entonces tendría que hacerme digna para él ante los ojos de su abuelo y tú le contabas todo?

\- No, no lo entiende aun… - hasta que subió al auto y pase el día con usted... lo supe enseguida, él me conto de su contrato y si no supo darse cuenta desde el comienzo yo si, por eso le conté, por ello el decidió probarle, era una mujer diferente, su alegría su autenticidad era lo que el necesitaba para volver a creer, para querer luchar de verdad.

\- Entonces según tu percepción superé todas las pruebas de su abuelo… menos esta, no pude dejarlo y aun no estoy convencida

\- no lo sabe pero... está convencido de que no saldrán de esta... si le sirve de algo lo único que hará que Nell acabe con todo esto está en las propias manos de William, él debe ser digno de una mujer como usted


	14. Chapter 14

En un principio no entendí absolutamente nada de aquello, ¿que debía hacer él ante los ojos de su abuelo?, me dejo pensativa pero tenía tantas cosas que poner en orden que no le di importancia, seguro Nell sabría que incumplí mi palabra y lo que más me aterraba era que le hiciera cobrar a él por ello con su acuerdo por la empresa, le envié un mensaje a Annie contándole que había vuelto y me entretuve con un montón de papeles de la universidad y el hospital, de algún lado tendría que sacar adelante un plan porque pecaría de orgullosa, pero no aceptaría el dinero de ninguno, ¿cómo fui de ingenua al pensar que de verdad fingir ser la novia de un hombre como ese era un empleo?, tenía que admitir que más que por dinero me pareció divertido y caí presa de mi propio juego, Annie respondió mi mensaje con un "llegaré tarde" y que preparara algo de comer, puse los ojos en blanco realmente había vuelto, no había nada en la despensa ni en el refrigerador, después de todo, ¿cuando hubo algo más que cereal, pan, leche, galletas y jugo?, ambas solo llegábamos a dormir, a veces, así que decidí ir al supermercado y a hacer lo que tenía que hacer desde un principio.

Llegue esa Noche con mas líos que resolver de los que tenia. Tire sobre el montón de papeles aun mas papeles y con un suspiro me propuse cocinar, aquello se me estaba dando muy bien, mientras estaba concentrada no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza al igual que al guiso, de pronto sonó el timbre y deje todo para atender rápidamente, en la puerta apareció un muchacho y me sonrió, al confirmar mi nombre me entrego dos pequeñas cajas plateadas, era del servicio de mensajería, en ambos paquetes por separado había un chocolate con una nota, el primero "Ya te extraño" el segundo "y mucho", reí, él era más dulce que eso nunca lo hubiese imaginado, tome mi teléfono y envié mi mensaje "ven a cenar conmigo así conocerás a Annie" respondió casi de inmediato, "no puedo, tengo una cena de negocios, ven conmigo" "no puedo, cenare con Annie" y allí estaba, la realidad lejos del contrato, su vida y la mía "¿Cenamos mañana?", pensé que responderle, no era bueno que nos viéramos George le contaría a Nell "Quizá"

Amontone los papeles en una carpeta dejándolas de lado me tocaba un día duro para resolver aquel embrollo pero no mas por ese dia, Annie llego como siempre a las carreras y famélica me abrazó como si no me hubiese visto en siglos yo ya tenía todo preparado

\- Espero que esto signifique que me contaras todo – hice una mueca

\- Quizá no te gustará pero si lo conocieras…

\- ¿Conocer a el hombre con el que trabajas o con el que sales?

\- A el hombre del que me confieso atrapada que no es ninguno de los dos – alzo las cejas

La comida se hizo larga y al escuchar de mi boca mi propia historia de aquel contrato y como había acabado todo parecía descabellado, parecía que había vivido una vida en tan solo un mes, Annie estaba anonadada, hizo algunas preguntas clave, pero seguía mirándome como sin saber que decir

\- ¿Que harás?

\- Eso es precisamente lo que no se

\- Yo hubiese aceptado el dinero del vejete, y le hubiese dicho a él la clase de carroña que es

\- Si lo hubiese hecho entonces pelearían y no cederia con lo que tanto le ha costado, Nell habría convencido a Albert que sabía lo del contrato desde el principio y yo estuve de acuerdo, hablaron esa misma noche según mi respuesta, aun creo que ese es su plan

\- ¿Como es que no ve todo lo que hace su abuelo? Es una locura

\- Creo que en el fondo él sabe lo que es capaz solo que le cuesta creer que llegue tan lejos, es su abuelo después de todo, aun no sabe todo lo que ha hecho, desataría huracanes entre los dos, romperían lazos a días de que le deje en paz al fin

\- Resopló – ¿como fuiste a meterte en semejante lio? Y ahora si no aceptas el dinero de William Andrew, que para serte honesta seria como si te pagara el rato, como una cualquiera muy a pesar del contrato mas que roto, ¿como pagaras la matricula? Por ello hiciste esto

\- Lo resolveré, Hoy estuve hablando con el director del hospital me tendrán una respuesta mañana, renegociaré con la universidad un modo de pago aunque me exigen la totalidad puedo llegar por lo mínimo a un 80% del total quedándome básicamente en la ruina

\- ¿Por que no vendes las joyas y los vestidos? No valdrán lo que costaron pero si mucho – sonreí

\- Que buen plan Annie, no tengo esas joyas las deje en su casa pero aun tengo conmigo algo que si vale muchisimo !Gracias!

\- Que sirva para mas que traerte dolores de cabeza esa relación, estoy de acuerdo contigo que no debería empezar aun, si él es como dices y su abuelo tan desgraciado por ti o por cualquier tontería explotarán tormentas, hay demasiada porquería – Tenía razón – Candice… quiero que seas feliz y me alegra que encontraras en él tanto pero… ¿lo has pensado? ¿Están preparados ambos para esto? No es una forma normal de comenzar algo con tantas cosas por decir y con un contrato loco de por medio, quizá la pasión les ganó y se refugiaron uno en el otro, créeme se dé que te hablo, pero una cosa muy distinta es la vida real, el día a día, las ocupaciones, el mundo en el que vive y en el que estas tu, no quiero arruinar esa sonrisa que traes cuando lo nombras pero… es demasiado

Si, si y mil veces si lo había pensado, solo que no quería admitirlo por lo pronto debía resolver por mi cuenta. Al día siguiente después de firmar mas deudas los junte con mis ahorros y fueron un 75%, si me tocaba poner en venta esos preciosos zapatos… reí al recordar pequeños momentos de esa vida de lujos, yo pude adaptarme a ella porque me metí en la cabeza que estaba trabajando, porque mi deber era hacerlo, ¿pero en realidad estaba dispuesta a algo así?, ¿cuando mis cómodos zapatos deportivos eran mis compañeros eternos? ¿Y él? Podía ajustarse a estar sin chofer y pasar mucho tiempo en actividades sencillas? Un día en el parque había estado bien, pero estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo todo, ¿que sabría de vender zapatos para cubrir deudas?.

Esa noche abrí la puerta y no le aparté la mirada hasta que entro abrazándome e invadiendo mi boca, me hacía reír

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

\- ¿A donde? – no ves que estoy en mi mejor momento, vestía un suéter de lana y pantalones cómodos, estaba en casa y evidentemente no saldría de allí

\- A cenar – levanto una ceja – en eso quedamos ¿lo olvidaste?

\- ¿Tu olvidaste que fue un quizá? Además para que tenemos que salir aquí podemos comer algo, cocinare y…. – miraba el departamento, era la primera vez que estaba allí – ¿Es muy pequeño para usted?

\- No, pero es pequeño, no se por qué lo imagine más grande - Comparado con su mansión es el cuarto de servicio – ¿en donde esta Annie voy a conocerla?

\- Hoy tal vez no llegará esta… con un amigo – hice un ademan – eso fue ayer

\- No pude venir – se dirigió hasta la mesa y comenzó a revolver mi desorden de papeles – ¿que es todo esto? ¿Contabilidad?

\- Eso… - lo recogí todo a las carreras y lo guarde en la carpeta - son muchas cuentas

\- Frunció el ceño – ¿necesitas dinero?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Por que eres tan orgullosa?

\- Albert he pasado mi vida resolviéndola sola, puedo hacerlo

\- Pensé que ya no estabas sola – entrecerró los ojos ¿Por qué era tan difícil? No se podía negar que algo le había aprendido a Nell

\- ¡Bueno basta!, preparare algo y cenaremos aquí – me abrazó – o pedimos la comida y mientras esperamos… - beso mi boca tiernamente no me dejaba pensar

\- ¿Tiene que hacerse todo como digas?

\- Cenaremos aquí eso es ceder – y la única que cedía era yo

No hablamos demasiado, la verdad era que no quería hablar, aunque si aprovechamos el tiempo, finalmente se quedo conmigo abrazándonos debajo de las sabanas, al despertar ya no estaba, había caído en un profundo sueño en el que ni siquiera soñé, simplemente descanse como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, cuando salí de la habitación despeinada y adormilada estaba en la cocina tomándose un café con Annie, abrí los ojos despertando por completo

\- Pensé que dormirías hasta medio día, no parecías querer despertar – llegue hasta él mientras Annie me extendía el café haciéndome una seña con los ojos sonriente – ¿Descansaste? – le di un sorbo a mi café mientras besaba mi frente y asentía

\- Vaya sorpresa la de esta mañana al encontrar a semejante hombre en este departamento, ¡Ah Candice, no me dijiste que era tan guapo tu jefe! – note su sarcasmo – generalmente era yo la que me topaba con sus amigos y hacia bromas

\- ¿Guapo? es bastante común, no parece un príncipe pero si mi jefe

\- Bueno legalmente desde hoy ya no soy su jefe y esto es una misión cumplida, querías que conociera a Annie y ya está – miró el reloj… debo irme, George pasara por mí en dos minutos – me beso rápidamente en los labios y salió sin más palabras despidiéndose de Annie

\- ¿Que fue todo eso?... – Annie parecía más sorprendida que hace dos noches cuando se lo conté – Con razón decidiste firmar un contrato, yo vendo mi alma también por uno así, y se quedo contigo anoche – sonrió con malicia – están en verdaderos problemas, no puedes perder a un partido como ese

\- Recordé sus palabras "¡Soy un buen partido dicen!, nada más"- Es un buen hombre

\- Y te adora… será mejor que le vayas contando todo el numerito con su abuelo antes de que lo pierdas por algo tan asqueroso – deje caer la cabeza con cansancio, estaba claro que no nos dejariamos, tenia que hacer muchas cosas, lo llamaria y hablaria con él antes de que Nell descubriera que mi palabra no habia valido de nada, miré por la ventana era un día gris, volvería a dormir un rato más si es que podía.

Recibí una llamada, conteste muy rápido no vi el número, estaba lloviendo a cantaros como si se fuese a caer el cielo y yo corriendo de un lado a otro, paré en una esquina sacudiéndome en vano el agua, una mujer al otro lado de la línea confirmo mi nombre, solo me dedique a escuchar, no entendí casi nada de lo que decía, la lluvia hacia un ruido enorme finalmente me comunicó

\- ¿¡Albert!?

\- Esta hecho Candice, Buen trabajo

Me había colgado el teléfono y me dieron ganas de ahorcarlo, ¿está hecho? ¿Buen trabajo?, en mi teléfono con la pantalla humedecida podía ver correos de entrada uno de ellos del banco, respire profundamente, el monto era específicamente el doble de nuestro contrato, "bravo" Nell era mucho más rápido que yo, ¿que esperaba si no cumplí con nuestro acuerdo?, estaba mojada, indignada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, subí a un taxi a la carrera y fui directamente a donde tenía que ir. En El banco entre goteando agua y fui a la caja con pasos firmes

\- Quiero retirar todo esto, en efectivo

\- Señorita, no podemos hacer tal cosa es un cantidad muy grande y…

\- ¿Es mi dinero o no es mi dinero? – estaba más que alterada

\- Si pero para retirar tanta cantidad en efectivo debe ser autorizado por el gerente

\- Entonces quiero hablar con él – me miro como si estuviese loca

\- Espere un rato innecesario a que apareciera el gerente, caminaba de un lado a otro chorreando agua, la gente empezaba a mirarme mucho – ¿Señorita?, ¿puede pasar a mi oficina por favor? – ¡cómo no! Me tendió una toalla que agradecí y me senté frente a él – Veo que desea retirar por completo esta suma, pero es la misma que ingreso hace una hora en sistema, nuestro deber es asesorar al cliente, si lo desea podemos hacerle un cheque de gerencia

\- Necesito eso en efectivo

\- Me temo que es muy complejo que arriesguemos su seguridad por tal cantidad….

\- Mire, no tiene que entender, ¿este es un banco cierto? ¿Y ese es dinero a mi nombre? – asintió – entonces consiga una bolsa y colóquelo dentro, le firmo lo que quiera

\- No se trata de…

\- ¿Puedo hablar con alguien más?, ¿Alguien que me soluciones esto? – no tenia paciencia

\- Hare que hable con el Gerente de operaciones – descolgó su teléfono y llamo directamente mientras se me desataba un dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad - Está en camino, bajara a atenderla directamente

Al cabo de unos 15 largos minutos entro un caballero elegante, no iba así vestido cuando lo conocí, pésimo día del club hípico

-¿¡Candice!? – me miró de arriba abajo no era ni parecida a la chica linda de aquel club, estaba hecha un desastre furioso y mojado, evite poner los ojos en blanco

\- Hola, ya sé que esto es una petición difícil y que el banco tiene políticas pero necesito ese dinero en efectivo ahora

\- ¿William sabe que estas aquí? – no, pero se va a enterar de eso no hay duda

\- Precisamente al salir de aquí iré a verlo – frunció el ceño - Por favor, ¿puedes ayudarme?, compuse mi mejor mueca llorona e inocente, eso debia funcionar

\- Pidió al hombre que los dejara a solas y trajera un poco de café caliente para mi, así sería mi apariencia – Ciertamente hay políticas pero no entiendo cómo es que quieres todo eso en efectivo, existen otras opciones que…

\- Lo quiero en efectivo ahora – la vena de mi sien se me iba a reventar, no podía controlarme, no quería, ya estaba harta

\- ¡Bien! William es un gran amigo y cliente no puedo enterarme que su novia estará por allí con una suma considerable de efectivo sin avisarle, resolveremos esto Candice, dame cinco minutos – salió del lugar al tiempo que llegaba mi café

Pero qué clase de circulo vicioso era este que ni siquiera podía dar un paso sin que lo supiera… eso me pasa por ostentar un cargo tan alto como la novia de William Andrew, ¿que mas daba?, podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi dinero, sonó mi teléfono y esta vez sí voltee los ojos dejando escapar el aire

\- ¿Que demonios estás haciendo?

\- ¿Que demonios haces tú?, es mi dinero me lo he ganado bastante bien y deberías agradecerme por tan buen trabajo haciendo que el banquero me de lo que le pido – fue mi turno de tirar en teléfono, ¿La ex esposa habrá tenido que pasar por esto y finalmente el la volvió loca? – respire - no estoy enferma... solo furiosa

\- Candice… George viene en camino va a llevarte segura y te daremos el dinero en efectivo

Como prometió preparo todo en un bolso para que me lo llevara, en 20 minutos mas estaba más tranquila, aunque nada podía evitar lo que pasaría. George entro a la oficina y me miró apenas, yo si le clave la mirada acusadora, todos teníamos parte de culpa, tomo el maletín y agradeció al Banquero que se despidió de mi con una mueca, al subir al auto me pregunto a donde iría

\- ¿A donde crees que voy?

\- Señorita… es mejor que deje que se calmen las cosas…

\- No quiero

\- Ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas en común, cuando se calmen..

\- George, cuando me dejes en la puerta de ese enorme edificio llama a Nell y dile que tendrá lo que quiere

no volvió a mirarme por el retrovisor ni a emitir palabra tampoco permití que me acompañara, la última vez que había estado allí fue hace exactamente un mes cuando firmaba ese contrato, conocía el camino y evidentemente le habían avisado de mi llegada, sentí todo aquello como un jodido dejavu cerraría un ciclo y volvería a mi vida, tenia demasiado que solucionar como para lidiar con el capricho de un viejo y la malcriadez de un niño, la secretaria me miro con sorpresa, quiso acompañarme pero le indique con la mano que no era necesario, el bolso era pesado aunque la adrenalina que llevaba dentro lo hacía ligero a mis pasos, ni siquiera miré al rededor, pase las puertas de vidrio esmerilado y el estaba allí sentado, con montones de papeles, frente a Stear ¡Genial! Parecía todo planeado, el destino si era un jugador cruel y preciso, me saludo con cariño pero en seguida noto que no llevaba ánimos de nada

\- Sera mejor que me vaya y los deje solos – No pudo ni moverse unos pasos

\- ¡No!, estamos trabajando Stear y tú no puedes venir aquí sin una cita o aviso previo – dijo con dureza

\- Me importa muy poco sabias que vendría

\- ¡Está bien!... espero verte pronto Candice – beso mi mejilla y salió de la oficina, con rabia él se levanto de su cómoda silla para enfrentarme

\- ¿A que viniste?

\- A empapelar mas tu oficina – abrí el bolso y lo tire a sus pies se veía el montón de billetes

\- Sabía exactamente que harías eso Candice, eso fue lo que acordaste con Nell eres predecible, solo que jamás imagine que harías una rabieta

\- ¿Rabieta? – me pagaste no solo lo del contrato esto es una basura, pagaste también por lo que hubo entre nosotros

\- Si no fueras una enfermera juraría que eres actriz…

\- ¡Por favor Albert! Ni siquiera sabes la diferencia tu ex esposa lleva actuando años para darte lastima y todo eso patrocinado por tu querido abuelo, ¿Te diste cuenta? ¡tal vez si! pero es mas comoda la mentira cada quien arregla su vida como puede, lo que creo es que sigues queriendola de cualquier forma, deberias ser tu quien gane un Oscar – me miró con evidente sorpresa – hubo un silencio que nos apaciguó, era una verdad muy cruel

\- ¿Que te diferencia de ella?

\- ¡Vaya! ¿No mediremos limites cierto? – precisamente por esto no quería decirte, no quiero que te enfrentes con Nell y por orgullo rechaces lo que te pertenece hay mucho mas en juego por tu parte, por la mía era arriesgarme a esto, a que creyeras a tu abuelo, yo soy una recién llegada a tu vida es fácil pensar lo peor de mi, por eso te oculte que Nell me ofreció dinero

\- Desde un principio querías mi dinero

\- yo no quiero tu dinero y piensa lo que quieras

\- Ya tienes resuelto todo gracias a Nell, ¿para qué lo querrías? – deje escapar el aire audiblemente

\- No acepte su dinero ni el tuyo, esto es…. Humillante

\- No mientas mas Candice – se acerco mucho a mi, podía ver mi rabia reflejada en sus ojos – Nell pago tu matricula mas todos los aranceles, Pago por seis meses el Colegio de Tommy y su intercambio en Japón, y también la clínica de tu padre, ¡todos tus problemas resueltos!, eso fue lo que me dijiste, ¿ahora me dices que no lo aceptaste? – ¿como supo todo eso? me quede de piedra, fue un golpe muy bajo

\- No lo sabía yo… - se hizo un nuevo silencio entre los dos - nunca podre devolver eso - musite

\- Estuviste todo este tiempo confabulada con él, quiero escucharlo de tu boca, ¿cual es la verdad?– me hablo con tristeza – todo este tiempo en que creí que eras real era mentira

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me miro de una forma en que dolió

\- No se que creer ni en quien creer – esta vez el silencio fue una tortura, ¿que mas habría por decir?

\- Todo esto fue un error y mi única verdad está aquí, conmigo… Albert… , si es cierto lo que dices...

\- Es cierto - cerré los ojos y suspiré con cansancio

\- Entonces se aseguro de que de cualquier forma recibiera un pago, a tus ojos todo encaja a la perfección - me sentí su marioneta creía que podía pensar como él - Te Quiero... y quiero que seas muy feliz aunque no sepa en donde estés, aunque tu abuelo se valga de tretas tan bajas para demostrar que somos capaces de no solo decirlo - me acerque acariciando su cabello - por favor ve por tus sueños, yo iré por los míos y si la vida es suficientemente buena, si buscas dentro de ti y descubres que lo de menos fue esse contrato nos volveremos a encontrar

\- Acaricio mi rostro no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que el removió una lagrima en mi mejilla – ¿Me quieres?

\- En este momento quiero zarandearte como un niño que se porta mal – sonrió

\- Nell me conto una historia y… sé que es capaz de muchas cosas…

\- Me dio un cheque, ese sobre que me entregaste... lo devolví a cambio que dejara de pagar a tu ex esposa y te dejara en paz

\- Pero dijiste que Nell solucionaría tu vida y fue lo que hizo

\- Fue mi error, quería creer que podía engañarlo ocultándote todo, pero seguí a tu lado es muy astuto, no pude, no pude ni decirte de la horrible forma en que me presiono y jugo conmigo, siempre supo lo del contrato – lo mire fijamente a los ojos – prométeme que no le dirás, hazle creer que ganó, que te firme todo y te deje libre entonces..

\- Entonces… tendremos una vida que no podrá ser posible juntos, no por un tiempo, no cuando tu estarás concentrada en tu residencia y yo en el proyecto

\- Quiero que hagamos esto Albert, con toda nuestra valentía – acune su rostro – ve por ello te lo mereces – me abrazó con fuerza y luego con una sonrisa acaricio mi cabello

\- Tenemos cosas que hacer, mucho trabajo por delante, uno real – me aleje sintiendo como se rompía mi corazón - No hay otra forma de pagar….

\- Con dinero o con un pedazo de tu alma, finalmente ambos tendremos lo que deseamos, por lo que inicio todo esto

\- No me rindo fácil Candy

tome mucho valor para darme la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir, pronuncio mi nombre, casi ni me dio tiempo llegó hasta mí y me besó de la misma forma que yo lo hiciera unas noches atrás, me beso profundamente dejándome sin respiración, sabía lo que significaba, salí muy rápido antes de que me arrepintiera, no volví a mirarlo, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, un dolor intenso en el pecho, habíamos tomado la mejor decisión, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere y lo que se necesita al mismo tiempo

\- Un chocolate al día – decía su mensaje y reí entre lagrimas

* * *

**He tenido trabajo que da miedo pero este finde termino con este compromiso, gracias por sus mensajes**


	15. Chapter 15

El tiempo es cruel, pasa sin que te des cuenta o tal vez la vida cuando se está bien pasa muy rápido, no sabría explicar exactamente como sucedió mi vida después de ser contratada como la novia de un millonario excéntrico, pero podría decirse que después de esa experiencia la cambio por completo, le di más valor a ciertas cosas que creí que no eran para mi, aprendí a no creer en los prejuicios y sobre todo me enseño que el querer a alguien no significaba que deba permanecer constantemente a tu lado, hay personas que siempre se querrán aunque estén lejos, aunque vivan su vida de una manera en la que no estés de acuerdo, eso no acaba con el cariño, habían pasado 5 años, mi padre se había recuperado transformándose en un hombre diferente, el hombre que siempre quise ver, hacia un par de años se mudo a Chicago para estar cerca de mi ya que Tommy se había ido a la universidad, vive en un departamento aun no me lo dice formalmente pero sé que hay alguien en su vida que lo hace sonreír, y si él es feliz, yo lo soy mas, Annie no había cambiado y nunca lo haría, su esencia era vivir el momento que la hacía feliz aunque ahora era una mujer casada, había encontrado un compañero igual de aventurero, a estas horas estarían en alguna isla disfrutando de unas vacaciones, reinventando cada vez más su historia como si acababan de conocerse, a ella le costó mucho atraparlo y una vez que lo logro no se separaron, hay aventuras que pueden durar una vida si nos lo proponemos, eso depende de con quién decidas vivirla. Subí a mi auto estaba agotada, me había convertido en internista y aunque tenía un horario más parecido al de una oficina terminaba totalmente cansada con días tan largos como ese, mire el reloj, las siete. Mientras conducía coloque música en la radio y una canción trajo mi mente un recuerdo, me gustaba tanto que la cantaba mucho en una época que me dedique brevemente a servir tragos, era inevitable pensar en él.. Albert… en el día en que nos conocimos, en el que nos despedimos... para él también todo había cambiado, se había convertido en padre su mundo ahora le pertenecía a ese pequeño y Nell era un hueso duro de roer, no estaba bien pero tampoco había muerto aun, a mi no me había ido tan mal, tenía una casa a la que podía llamar hogar, era de fachada gris sin nada especial a la vista solo era igual a las otras, una más del precioso suburbio que estaba relativamente cerca del centro, los niños jugaban en bicicleta mientras pasaba y una abuela me saludo con entusiasmo desde la entrada de su casa, no la conocía mucho al parecer ella a mi si, sonreí, estacione el auto en el garaje mientras apagaba el motor y sentía el silencio, me quede unos minutos allí hasta que decidí entrar, las luces estaban apagadas, encendí solo la del comedor mientras me deshacía de mis zapatos, eran altos, después de todo podía usarlos a menudo, no eran costosos pero los adoraba. Subí las escaleras en completo silencio y abrí la ducha para darme un relajante baño, no era como aquella bañera del Millenials pero si muy agradable, reí, ese día había pensado mucho en aquel bar, cante esa canción pegajosa nuevamente mientras el agua tibia caía en mi rostro, ¿me estaría volviendo nostálgica?, la cama me hacia ojitos y me atrajo como un imán, me quede profundamente dormida en aquel silencio que realmente apreciaba.

Me removí despacio y abrí lentamente los ojos, mi vista se nublo un poco pero finalmente logre mirar los rostros que tanto amaba, sonreí, ambos dormían a mi lado, no sentí siquiera cuando habían llegado, dormían profundamente, él nos abrazaba totalmente vestido, estaba muy cansado para haberse quedado así, no los quise despertar y para ser honesta ese era el momento que yo podría definir como pequeña felicidad, ¿estaba soñando?, volví a cerrar los ojos y la realidad se confundía con sueños maravillosos.

* * *

**Flashback**

La reunión estaba pautada para las 10:00am del viernes, llegue primero y me senté en la enorme sala, no sentía ni una pizca de rabia, ni tristeza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba en paz, sabía perfectamente lo que quería, como lo conseguiría y cuanto tiempo me tomaría, Nell entro unos minutos después así que me levante para recibirlo cortésmente, palmeó mi hombro con una sonrisa, si algo había aprendido durante años era a no confiar en ella siempre escondía segundas intenciones, se sentó frente a mí y me miró haciendo eso que tanto le gustaba, tratar de adivinar mis pensamientos para adelantarse como buen jugador de Póker

\- ¿Tus abogado no van a entrar?

\- Aun no… les pedí unos minutos a solas, tenemos que hablar – me recline del asiento, siempre era él quien hablaba algo tramaba, lo sabia– ¿Como está nuestra linda chica? – deje escapar el aire irónicamente

\- Sabes muy bien como está estas al tanto de su vida, no sé nada de ella desde hace un par de días cuando se venció nuestro contrato

\- Si… ese contrato.., la última vez que tuviste un contrato con una mujer debiste pagar mucho dinero por ello, sigues pagando te costo más que eso y… Solo se puede pagar con dinero o con una parte de tu alma, ¿que le diste a la señorita White?

\- Mi corazón, tu le diste el dinero

\- Me enteré que intentaste cerrar su acuerdo y te entrego el total del contrato que firmaste con ella en muchos billetes – rió como si aquello hubiese sido un chiste, a mi no me lo parecía, me acomode en el sillón no discutiría con él – ella es sorprendente

\- ¿Haremos esto o no Nell?, no vine a hablar de Candy contigo

\- Yo sí, ella es la razón por la que estamos aquí fue mi condición y ¡está hecho! – ¿la buscarás ahora?

\- A partir de hoy lo que haga con mi vida privada es solo mía, no intervengas

\- No lo haré, esto es una promesa, pero si dejas escapar a esa mujer será el peor error de tu vida William… incluso cuando ya llevas unos cuantos a cuestas

\- Después de lo que le hiciste para que sucediera exactamente lo que querías si la quiero de vuelta tengo que ganarme su amor, su confianza

\- ¡Exactamente!... George me hablaba de ella con tanto entusiasmo, hasta sonreía, fue tanta mi curiosidad que tenía que conocerla, para mí era una chicha más que habías seducido, pero a esta fue únicamente con dinero y no niego que me puse furioso cuando me entere de lo que hiciste…¡Contratar una novia! ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

\- Entonces fuiste al club con esa intención, con la vil forma que tienes de probar a las personas

\- Si.. fui con la intención de demostrarte que no era forma de jugar, entonces le di la oportunidad de irse, fue la primera vez que me sorprendió - volvió a reír como si recordara aquello como una travesura suya - estaba más feliz de haber ganado que por llevarse el dinero, cosa que no hizo, a decir verdad me pareció muy raro, seguro la habías puesto al tanto y todo fue un plan nos conocimos de forma muy natural, no soy creyente de las casualidades, luego George… no lo culpes, en realidad trabaja para ti, solo le pedí esto como un favor, quería conocer las verdaderas intenciones de ambos en todo esto, te ha hecho un favor y tengo mis propias fotos adorables de ese día – me entrego su teléfono y al desbloquearlo aparecieron una tras otra fotos del parque, de nosotros como par de niños jugando, ¿como es que George había estado allí todo el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta? – ¿son hermosas no es cierto?, lo más real que he visto en años, me dejaron totalmente confundido por eso los invite a la hacienda, quería constatar con mis propios ojos que lo suyo aunque empezó siendo un contrato se fue convirtiendo en algo verdadero, incluso antes de que tú supieras quien era esa chica realmente yo ya sabía todo, vaya niña para meterse en deudas como esas solo por su familia… de cierta forma me sentí identificado aunque no lo creas, las deuda con mi familia siempre tuvieron que ver con dinero era eso o estar con ellas, sabes lo que elegí - fruncí el ceño, frente a mi estaba no solo Nell el hombre de negocios hermético, ¿era mi abuelo? - no quiero que eso te suceda y solo tengo una duda… ¿viajaste con ella a conocer a su familia ¿por que?

\- Nell no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto

\- Solo Contesta eso William

\- Me di cuenta que no había firmado ese contrato por avaricia si no por ellos, me di cuenta que estaba tan sola como yo aunque tuviera mucha gente a su alrededor, quise verlo, estar allí para ella, apoyarla porque sentí que lo necesitaba…

\- Creí exactamente lo mismo, no había tomado el dinero, que era algo que solucionaría definitivamente sus sueños de hacerse medico, ella pensó en ti antes, en lo mismo que tu cuando decidiste ir a conocer a su padre y su hermano, ese contrato los ataba por intereses personales y pensaron primero el uno en el otro, lo que si me sorprendió fue que no se dieran cuenta hasta el final así que solo presione un poco, no creerías que ella sintiera algo por ti si no lo decía William, estabas tan roto por dentro gracias a esas mujeres que no abrirías tu corazón a menos que ella lo hiciera primero - meneó la cabeza - Un par de orgullosos necios

\- Aun así Nell no debiste hacer esto, fue totalmente innecesario

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿que paso luego?, ¿como es que pasaron de regirse por un contrato a enviarlo directo al demonio? Lo que me lleva a la conversación que tuve con ella, la obligue a decidir, pensé que si elegía el dinero era todo una farsa, las segundas veces no son casualidades y volvió a sorprenderme, no acepto mi dinero por ti, allí supe que debía desistir, ella había ganado, tu habías ganado

\- ¿Entonces porque seguiste con esto? ¿porque pagaste todas sus deudas? Me dijiste que ella estuvo confabulada contigo desde siempre

\- Por que tenias que verlo, ver lo que hizo para no aceptar nada de nosotros no basta solo con decirlo y tu tenias que hacer algo por ella, a veces hacemos cosas por amor que se aprecian mal

\- hacer algo por ella... ¿Dejarla ir?

\- Cumplir su sueño y el tuyo para ofrecerle más que problemas y un corazón destrozado – dio un golpe a la mesa - creer en los dos, porque el amor William se trata de esto, de confianza, de trabajo en equipo, de saber arreglar las dificultades por el bien de ambos, no esa pantomima rebelde con tu ex esposa ni el capricho con la segunda mujer a la que le entregaste un añillo, ella llego a tu vida para enseñarte sobre el amor, demuestra que has aprendido y espero te merezcas a una mujer como esa, de lo contrario es mejor que la dejes en libertad

\- Lo mire por largo rato sin palabras, entendí que en el Fondo Nell con su dura forma de ser si me quería y quería lo mejor para mi, sus métodos eran extremos - ¿por que le pagabas a Jazmine?

\- Ya no lo haré mas y verás como volverá a ser la misma de siempre, además esta es tu última lección, hay quienes fingen quererte por dinero, venga de donde provenga, y hay quienes el dinero no vale nada porque realmente te quieren, nada me ha complacido más en los últimos años que entregarle a ambos lo que merecen, ella necesita concentrarse en su carrera no en montones de deudas y tu… tu conciencia puede estar en paz solo cuando consigas quien le de paz a tu vida

Ya lo sabía, me sorprendió que Candy me lo dijera pero si no dejaba ir el pasado completamente no tendría como abrir espacio para ella, para la mujer que quiero en mi vida, Nell tenía razón, en todo, no podía victimizarme ante eso, no solo había cerrado mi corazón, también mis ojos a mucha cosas. Le sonreí y note como sus ojos resplandecieron no hacía falta más palabras, sus abogados entraron y nunca había estado tan convencido de algo en mi vida, al cederme todo Nell parecía feliz, se levantó y tomando mi hombro, me dijo que era hora de jubilarse, y que en unos meses esperaba poder escuchar del éxito de mi proyecto, no justificare la forma en la que actuó pero sin duda, había cambiado algo dentro de mí.

\- Daria lo mejor de mí para merecerme a la mujer que quiero

* * *

Solo sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, en mi boca, en mi nariz, no quería despertar, pero lo hice, sus hermosos ojos azules sobre los míos me hicieron sonreír.

\- Hola…

\- Hola Hola – giré y fruncí el ceño

\- Esta en su cuna, soy excelente cuidándolos a ambos, los hago dormir y despertar cuando quiero – hablaba en susurros y su sonrisa hizo que lo abrazara atrayéndolo mas hacia mi

\- Pues aprovecharemos esto… - escuchamos su llanto al otro lado de la habitación – eres pésimo, no volveré a contratarte estas despedido – se levanto y fue por él mientras me recomponía y solo pedía abrazarlo, seguro era lo que quería después de fastidiarse todo el día con él

\- Lo puso en mis brazos y repartí besos por su cara – No puedes despedirme aun no firmo nada – reí

\- ¡es cierto! Esto lo haces por voluntad, ¿pero mira esta carita? También seria voluntaria - Se acerco a mí y beso mis labios, estaba algo raro – ya dime que pasa

\- Hay que bautizarlo pronto…. Y pensé que tal vez... ¿podríamos casarnos?

\- ¿Por que me casaría contigo? - me sonrió con diversión

\- Porque tenemos un hijo, llevamos años juntos, porque tenemos un hogar

\- Eso no fue lo que acordamos

\- ¿Cuantas veces haré esto? – reí acercándome para besar su boca..

\- mañana intenta de nuevo… y al día siguiente, y al siguiente… y así.. siempre

\- Te amo – beso la cabeza del bebe – los amo

* * *

**Flashback**

Aquel día había estado en el hospital por 40 horas seguidas, la sala de emergencias, atender y apoyar, no habían sido fáciles los últimos meses, tenía mucho trabajo y pronto comenzaría la residencia, dejaría al fin de ser enfermera para ejercer, después de todo mi vida era esa, no podía negar que no tener que pensar en el dinero que debía pagar era un gran alivio así que finalmente Nell había aligerado muchísimo mi carga, iba directamente a casa a descansar, cuando llegue me detuve en seco, un auto negro brillante estaba estacionado frente al edificio, mi corazón comenzó a agitarse, fruncí el ceño, subí hasta el departamento para encontrarme con una invitada, Pauna de se puso de pie y me miro con una amplia sonrisa, estaba muy cansada no procesaba el hecho de que estuviese allí, Annie sonrió diciéndome que habían tenido una muy entretenida conversación mientras llegaba, parpadee, esperaba que no se hubiese enterado de aquel contrato...

\- Candice, espero que no te moleste pero he venido personalmente a traerte la invitación, William no ha estado todo este tiempo, pero me hará ilusión que asistas, a los niños les gustara verte otra vez - sonreí, el cumpleaños de su hija ¡claro!

-Si.. no sé si estaré libre y...

-Vamos, se que puedes hacer un espacio serán solo unas horas y es fin de semana, así te tomas un descanso - tomo una caja de la mesa - Ahhh y William me pidió estrictamente que te trajera esto... - eran chocolates, una caja para ser especifica

\- Ha estado enviándolos, hay veces que llega solo 1 y otras una caja entera - menciono Annie, "un chocolate por día", sonreí, no hablábamos hace un par de semanas, estaba muy ocupado, los horarios, mi trabajo, pero siempre había un mensaje y un chocolate

\- ¿vendrás? - su sonrisa era como siempre amable y dulce, asentí y al mismo tiempo se despedía - Annie también te espero, gracias por todo - nos dio un beso a ambas sin poder reaccionar demasiado y se fue

\- Es la primera vez que voy a una fiesta infantil, no me entusiasma demasiado pero no te dejare sola, ellos aun creen que ustedes están juntos, no te preocupes no la desmentí parece consternada por haberse tenido que separar un tiempo por sus deberes

\- El está trabajando demasiado, y casi nunca coincidimos esto ya lo sabíamos

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

\- Como una tonta... - reí - quizá regrese el próximo mes y podamos vernos Annie, pero no sé como... no sé cómo explicarme, lo nuestro no es lo mismo

\- ¿Ya no lo quieres? - me sirvió un poco de café

\- Lo amo - me sonrió - no sé que tipo de relación tendremos cuando vuelva... como empezaremos

\- Tendrás que averiguarlo con vivirlo, simplemente así

Ambas asistimos a una fiesta realmente infantil, solteras, sin hijos en una casa de familia rica, miré al rededor me sentía extraña, ajena, los niños estaban correteando en el jardín donde pusieron y enorme parque inflable, habían muchos globos en distintos tonos de rosa, no creí que me recordaran cuando solo me vieron una vez pero eran muy tiernos, Elroy me dio un beso en la mejilla para después reclamarme el no haber sacado un instante para verlos,

\- que William no este no significa que no podamos compartir como familia - ¿familia?, el y yo ni siquiera éramos... éramos amigos

Les presente a Annie a Stear y su esposa con quienes hablamos por mucho rato, luego se apareció Archie con una niña preciosa tomada de la mano y me abrazó

-Candice, no la habías podido conocer antes, ella es el amor de mi vida, Lucia - se le parecía, era preciosa y simpática, yo le presente a Annie quien no dejo de mirarlo

\- Cuando nos quedamos a solas me susurro - si hubiese sabido que un hombre como ese se conseguía en una fiesta infantil hubiese dejado las discos por los cumpleaños felices, espero no esté casado

\- Sonreí - está soltero y no a ama más que a esa niña esta difícil hasta para ti Annie

\- ¿Quien dice que no me arriesgaría? - reí - lo siento Candice, su amor lo ha dejado muy solo, le haré compañía - no me sorprendía nada que me dejara

\- ¿Señorita aceptaría un chocolate de mi parte? - giré al escuchar su voz, tenerlo en frente me producía una cantidad inimaginable de emociones, le sonreí, se veía diferente

\- acaricie su barba - ¿que haces aquí?

\- Es el cumpleaños de mi única sobrina y supe de primera mano que estarías aquí, me miraba de una forma que hacía que me sintiera casi asfixiada y mire al rededor, su familia nos veía con una sonrisa, estaba muy nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez - William Albert Andrew - tomo mi mano y la beso con cariño mi corazón explotaría en ese instante - tu puedes llamarme Albert, si quieres

\- Si... bueno.. yo soy Candy, para ti - me entrego el chocolate y entrelazo nuestras manos

\- Tenía muchas ganas de verte - se acerco para besarme, pero me aleje

\- Albert tu familia esta aquí...

\- Lo se, creo que esperan que bese a mi novia después de tanto tiempo - acaricio mi cabello

\- Ahh no eso no va a funcionar esta vez, aun no acepto - me cruce de brazos - ¿cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

\- tengo que regresar aun hay mucho pendiente, pero te prometo que dejare todo listo lo más pronto posible, entonces no volveré a dejarte tanto tiempo, y... ¿Quieres ser mi novia de verdad? - reí y lo abrace con fuerza, beso muy despacio mi frente - contésteme señorita por favor ¿que tengo que hacer para salir con una chica como usted? - mi sonrisa se amplió

* * *

Acaricie muy suave mejilla, pronto cumpliría 2 años y su ilustre familia le celebraría con su bautizo, tenía esa sonrisa y me miraba con esos ojos que había heredado y hacían que me rindiera siempre, sus manitas tan pequeñas jugaban con la mía, no necesitaba nada mas, le alcance un juguete y mire al rededor, era un día precioso, el sol brillaba en nuestro jardín, Albert me acerco una limonada y se sentó a mi lado.

\- ¿Como esta Nell?

\- Nada bien, sigue negándose a estar en una cama con tratamiento, pero me dijo que iría al bautizo

\- La última vez que estuvo reunido con nosotros fue...

\- en nuestro compromiso - sonreí

\- Si... - reí - tu familia aun no nos disculpa eso, la tía Elroy siempre me pregunta lo mismo y han pasado años

-Igual ha sido un largo camino, no me arrepiento aunque deberías ser más flexible y entender que esto no es lo habitual

\- ¿lo nuestro siempre lo fue? - me sonrió

\- no nunca lo ha sido - tomó mi mano - ¿eres feliz?

\- soy inmensamente feliz Albert

\- y por ello me haces infinitamente feliz a mi - beso mis labios y cuando lo hacía de esa forma siempre creía que era la primera vez

* * *

**Flashback**

Estaban todos reunidos, mi padre había viajado con Tommy desde Michigan, Incluso Annie estaba allí hablando animadamente con George a quien le pedimos que estuviese, ese día era muy importante, nuestras familias se conocerían, y teníamos algo que decirles, recibieron a mi Padre y mi hermano como si fueran parte de su vida hace tiempo, no esperábamos que Nell asistiera, pero llego riendo de esa forma tan particular, era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde nuestra discusión, él me abrazo como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido, se sentó a conversar con el resto mientras yo moría de los nervios

\- Estas nerviosa - me sonrió susurrándome al oído

\- Jamás pensé que todos estarían aquí

\- Sabes bien lo que están esperando

\- y precisamente por ello estoy así Albert, ya tu habías hecho esto dos veces para mi es la primera

\- Te equivocas, me parece que es la primera vez que me pasa, tú tienes el control de todo esto y estoy dispuesto a tu voluntad, esto es lo que acordamos

\- ¿estás seguro? - lo mire soltando el aire - asintió acariciando mi barbilla

\- Nuestras manos se entrelazaron haríamos esto juntos así que nos acercamos a ellos quienes nos miraban expectantes - !Ahhh mi pareja favorita! esta es la mejor apuesta que he hecho - rió Nell

\- Quisiera agradecerles a todos que estén aquí, Nell gracias por venir y ser tan literal, sé que esto es algo que esperan hace mucho

\- 2 Años es demasiado tiempo ya cácense - Tommy nos hizo reír a todos

\- Se que ya tengo tu permiso Tommy y Sr. White realmente disfrute pedir la mano de su hija como en antaño, pero para ella eso no era suficiente así que hoy estamos aquí para que ya no esperen mas por nosotros

\- La verdad es que si fuera por Albert que está convencido que la tercera es la vencida esto hubiese sucedido hace tiempo - Nos miraban con mucha emoción - como ven no hay anillo en mi mano, ni lo habrá - al decir aquello todos las sonrisas cambiaron a un asombro descomunal y preocupación, empezaron a murmurar preguntas - lo se... ya sé que suena que algo anda mal pero... - lo mire llenándome de valor y sonreí - hemos decidido dar un paso más como pareja, compramos una bonita casa en Greenville

\- ¿¡Dejaran la mansión de los Andrew!? - Su tía estaba escandalizada con cada palabra mía

\- Si, lo haremos, formaremos un hogar desde el principio, aquella enorme mansión es de todos los Andrew no nuestra y queremos algo más sencillo

\- Además de no casarse como Dios manda - a mi padre no le gustaba esa idea

\- Papá esto es algo que queremos y necesitamos que todos entiendan no firmare nada con Albert, no nos ataremos con un papel, no habrán contratos entre nosotros, nos hicimos una promesa y estamos aquí para prometerles a quienes nos quieren y queremos tanto que nos cuidaremos y nos amaremos mucho, que el tiempo lo disponga Dios. Se que Albert posee mucho dinero y eso... eso fue un problema para nosotros en el pasado, no necesitamos separar nada porque no lo estamos condicionando, lo que tendremos será de ambos de ahora en adelante por que así lo decidimos

\- Nell estaba muy serio - ciertamente seria un papeleo con muchas clausulas y condiciones

\- Precisamente por ello Candice no quiere someterse a tanto y no me atrevo a pedirle algo así

\- ¡Por favor! el matrimonio es la base de la familia

\- La base de la familia es el amor tía, la confianza, la comprensión y esto es lo que estamos pidiendo

\- Serán novios eternamente - Annie parecía la única feliz con la idea - que viva el amor y la libertad, cada quien ama como quiere y esta es la forma en que ellos han decidido, yo brindo por eso, Novios sin ningún contrato

\- Nell estallo en risas y el resto logro relajarse, mi padre me sonrió y se acerco a nosotros - si no te llevare al altar al menos déjame entregarte a mi hija como es debido, tomo nuestras manos - Se que la cuidaras y espero que no me salgan luego con que no tendré nietos

\- ¿Que les diremos a los demás, nuestros amigos y conocido? - pregunto Elroy

\- No les dirán nada, pensaran lo que quieran - Albert me abrazo con una sonrisa

\- Yo estoy feliz, si van a cumplir el plan del que Candice hablo en la mesa, con hijos un gato y un perro... William siempre quiso tener todo eso - Pauna reía del brazo de su esposo, no sabía que recordara aquella historia

\- Nell se acerco a nosotros mirándonos fijamente, hubieron unos segundos muy largos de silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban en sentimiento - tendré una feliz agonía ahora que ustedes tendrán un feliz vida - dejo escapar el aire - con su permiso - mirarlo así fue para ambos la muestra de su corazón, siempre le estaría agradecida

Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hasta darme un beso que finalmente su familia y la mía celebraron, entre nosotros nunca fue lo que esperábamos, era exactamente lo que queríamos, un amor limpio, sincero, libre de ataduras y contratos.

**Fin**

* * *

**Aqui esta mi largo suspiro, gracias a todas por acompañarme en esta aventura es un placer para mi escribirles a ustedes y al Candy mundo que anda celebrando al Principe de la Colina, Ayer por su cumpleaños... Mil gracias también a las que esperan que este completa para leerla un abrazo enorme. Espero siempre volver**

**... La cancion que ella cantaba cuando lo conoció en el bar y la que sonó en su auto es **_Umbrella_** de Rihanna, ya saben que no escribo sin música, espero la imaginen bailándola y cantándola como yo y con esa canción cierra también esta historia**


End file.
